La Morale
by Titipo
Summary: 39 personnalités. Un survivant. Tuer ou se laisser tuer ? Tout est une question de morale. (Crossover SLG/MP(et HS)/WTC/UM/FDF/PC)(Trigger Warning dans l'intro)
1. Partie 1: Le Masque

J'ai l'impression que ça fait des lustres que je n'ai pas posté… Remédions à tout ça \o

… Bon, en fait, si ça fait un moment, c'est que j'ai une raison : j'écrivais cette fic (et bien d'autres, au passage, mais je me suis bien axée sur celle-ci), composée de quatre partie, et je tenais à la terminer avant de d'en poster quoi que ce soit… seulement, comme à chaque fois que je tente de me tenir à une de mes résolutions, j'ai fini par craquer xD Voici donc la première partie. La seconde est terminée et la suivante en cours.

Alors.

Parlons de cette fic.

Cette fic… est le craquage total d'une auteur qui, d'après ce que j'ai compris, a plus-ou-moins une réputation qui tourne autour du fluff (mon euphorie quotidienne y est pour quelque chose, sans doute (demandez à ceux qui m'ont croisés à la Japan Touch Haru. Ils ont tous supporté mes crises, ils méritent des médailles en cookies sertis de M&amp;M's)). Cet OVNI, donc, est une sorte d'essai, le résultat du jour où je me suis dit « Tiens, je vais faire un truc sombre pour changer », et il a donc été écrit dans l'optique d'être à l'opposé de ce que je fais d'habitude. Juste pour voir.

Vous comprendrez que, ayant déjà beaucoup de mal avec les Trigger Warning d'habitude (et par « mal », je parle de ma peur des retours m'indiquant que j'ai mal informés les lecteurs et qu'il est désormais trop tard pour rattraper « le choc » que j'ai pu provoquer inconsciemment chez eux. C'est vraiment quelque chose qui me stress), je ne vais pas faire les choses à la légère cette fois, au risque de vous faire passer cette fic pour quelque chose qu'elle n'est pas (parce que je rappelle quand même que c'est la première fois que je donne dans la violence gratuite).

(Pour ceux qui ne sont pas à l'aise avec ce type de fanfiction et qui sont interessés par ce que je fais, j'ai aussi le prochain chapitre de « Le Plaisir Prive L'Homme De Ses Facultés Presque Autant Que La Souffrance » qui se prépare ainsi que trois lemons (dont un threesome).)

(…

Un si long paragraphe pour ne presque rien dire ?... Oulala O.O XD)

Ma bêta (la ptite Kalincka, pour ceux qui suivent *cœur*) a comparé cette fanfic à Hunger Games. Ne connaissant absolument pas cette série (ou que de nom), je ne me suis pas basée dessus, et j'ai préféré éviter d'aller voir avant de finir l'écriture afin de pouvoir me défendre en cas de similitudes \o (Si vous voulez bâcher ma faible culture cinématographique et littéraire, prenez un ticket dans le calme, je vous prie :P). Donc ça y ressemble peut-être, mais ce ne serait pas volontaire ^^'

Un paragraphe Hors Sujet maintenant (parce qu'encore et toujours, mon intro est faite à la dernière minute et que, comme d'habitude, elle est aussi bien structurée qu'une de mes compos de géo) : Comme dit plus tôt, j'ai eu l'immense plaisir le week end dernier de faire mes quatre heures de train pour descendre sur Lyon, à la Japan Touch Haru. J'ai croisé plein de monde du fandom, que je conaissais bien, de nom, ou encore pas du tout. J'ai pu brièvement voir Kriss (le pauvre était crevé, on a débarqué après ses trois heures de dédicaces) et on a eu notre dose de Panda (Qui a reconnu mon pseudo ._. #NEnRevientToujoursPas) et de Gydias \o Et si je raconte ça maintenant, ce n'est pas pour afficher ma chance devant ceux qui ne l'ont pas eu, non. C'est juste pour remercier vous tous qui m'avez aussi permis de vivre cette expérience. Parce que c'est votre gentillesse et vos encouragements qui m'ont fait rester parmi vous et qui m'ont fait connaitre pour la première fois l'appartenance à un groupe, et j'en ai pris toute la conscience ce week end, en voyant par exemple cette foule de personnes partageant ma passion acclamer Panda à la fin de la projection de UM15. C'était beau, et ça a commencé ici, sur Fanfiction, avec vous. Donc du fond du cœur un énorme merci. Voilà. C'était l'instant violons.

(Panda, je sais que tu es très occupé en ce moment, mais comme ton personnage apparait dans cette fic, il reste une possibilité que tu tombes dessus un jour. Si c'est le cas, bah… Yolo, cousin ! Toi au moins, tu n'es pas obligée de te casser la tête à lire les Trigger Warning XD)

J'en parle j'en parle, mais les voici (considérez-vous prévenus, s'il vous plait) :

**Trigger Warning général : Cette histoire est basée sur les thèmes de l'ambiance glauque, du meurtre, de la "torture" psychologique. Elle comportera également des mentions de nécrophilie et abordera le thème du suicide **

**… **

**(puis y'a un peu de yaoi aussi. Mais ça, vous avez l'habitude XD)**

(je prie pour que cela suffise, il m'a fallu demander l'avis de ma bêta car je ne me rend absolument pas compte de la portée de ce que je peux écrire)

Allez ! Quatre parties, deux centrales très longues (comme pour « Ton Hippie Amoureux, oui x)), c'est partie ! \o/

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**La Morale, Partie 1 : Le Masque**

Une lumière s'alluma.

C'était une vive lueur de couleur blanche, rectangulaire, qui dessinait les contours âpres d'un gigantesque écran plat, perché à des mètres au-dessus du niveau du sol.

Comme une oasis de clarté au milieu de la nuit, elle anima la foule qu'il avait senti se taire quelques instants plus tôt.

Lui-même lâcha un soupir.

Ses yeux se promenèrent tout autour de lui, repérant à la fois soulagé et intrigué tous les visages de ses camarades, à moitié engloutis par les ténèbres.

Quelques chuchotements par-ci par-là, mais jamais assez pour toutes les questions qui fusaient dans son esprit. Il lui semblait que cela faisait des heures qu'ils attendaient dans le noir, chacun incapable de se rappeler de comment ils avaient pu se retrouver là. Il régnait dans l'air un parfum, autre que celui peu ragoûtant de la foule, de danger imminent qui n'était pas pour le mettre à l'aise, et si l'idée de se frayer un chemin à travers la pièce pour en faire le tour et pourquoi pas tomber sur un échappatoire lui vint, elle se dissipa aussitôt : un cri commun autour de lui le poussa à lever les yeux.

Sur l'écran venait d'apparaître une figure figée. Accompagnée d'une touffe de cheveux blancs. Assise, dans un fauteuil de luxe, comme le mauvais méchant d'une série policière.

Un nœud dans sa gorge l'empêcha de déglutir. Il ne saurait vraiment dire dans quelles circonstances, mais il connaissait cet homme. Et ce qu'il reconnaissait malgré lui ne lui inspirait pas la moindre confiance.

— Soyez les bienvenus.

La voix vocodée surgit d'une enceinte, et propagea son ton doucereux dans l'espace. Il frissonna, se sentant comme une petite souris qui réalise qu'elle est prise avant de lentement agoniser.

Un regard circulaire et la réaction attentive de ses pairs l'encouragea à de nouveau fixer son attention sur l'homme au masque, avant tout curieux.

— Je salue avec admiration les représentations corporelles de l'esprit humain que vous êtes.

Un tremblement, cette fois plus collectif. Ce ton mielleux, cette appellation… Il aurait pu parler à des rats de laboratoires qu'il n'aurait visiblement pas agit de façon moins humaine.

— Mais laissez-moi plutôt vous exposer votre situation, si vous me le permettez… Vous vous trouvez actuellement dans les sous-sols de mon asile, ou viennent d'être interné vos concepteurs.

Des froncements de sourcils tout autour de lui. Ceux qui avaient une compréhension plus limitée demandait déjà une traduction à ceux qui, bouche bée, avait compris.

Mais la réponse leur fut donnée lorsque le téléviseur émit de faibles grésillements, puis laissa apparaître quelques images toutes en nuances de gris, provenant sans doute de caméras de sécurités.

Le visage de Kriss apparut, la moitié de la salle poussa une exclamation à mi-chemin entre le soulagement et l'inquiétude.

_"Vous vous souvenez de votre nom ? Retendit une voix hors champ._

_— Je… Je sais pas… répondit le schizophrène dont le visage se décomposait lentement. J'en ai jamais utilisé d'autre…_

_— Savez-vous depuis combien de temps vous êtes là ?_

_— Je sais pas…_

_— Vous êtes internés ici depuis trois ans, Christophe."_

Les yeux du malade se fixèrent sur la caméra, sa voix se mit à trembler.

_"C'est pas possible… Je sais que c'est faux…"_

Soudains crépitements de l'appareil tandis qu'une clameur collective pleine d'effroi émana d'un bout de la pièce, faiblissant néanmoins lorsque Links apparut, secouant la tête comme s'il venait de se réveiller au milieu d'un cauchemar.

_"Je veux rentrer chez moi…_

_— Chez vous, Alexis ?_

_— Chez moi… Avec Ouki et Plectrum…_

_— Vous savez qu'ils n'existent pas ?_

_— Plectrum… Je… Ils existent. Ils existent. Ils existent."_

Le youtuber, les mains contre ses yeux, effectua de petit mouvements de balancier, détachant chaque mot, chaque syllabe avec une assurance qui manifestement fondait comme neige au soleil.

_"Mais malgré tout, vous commencez à en douter, n'est-ce pas ?_

_— Fichez moi la paix, laissez-moi… Laissez-moi, laissez-moi…"_

Grésillements. Encore.

_"Alors comme ça, vous aimez une pelle ?_

_— Pupuce n'est pas n'importe quelle pelle, c'est… C'est Pupuce…_

_— Vous l'avez appelé comme un chien. Est-ce cela voudrait dire qu'inconsciemment vous manquez de compagnie ?"_

Le visage de François, puisqu'il s'agissait bien du Fossoyeur de Film, se crispa. Derrière la crasse le parsemant, une rougeur qui s'amplifia en à peine quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'il ne craque, lâchant d'un ton féroce tout en pointant un doigt se voulant ferme :

_"JE VOUS INTERDIS DE TRAITER PUPUCE COMME ÇA ! VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ?! VOUS M'ENTEND-"_

Des éclats de voix, comme si des renforts intervenaient au secours de celui qui devait être un médecin, puis de nouveau une brève transition vers une quatrième scène.

_"Ça n'a pas de sens, ce que vous me dîtes..._

_— Vous trouvez plus logique d'héberger dans son appartement une peluche et un ventilateur qui peuvent parler ? Sans compter votre personnalité alcoolique, bien sûr..._

_— Mais… Je…_

_— Répondez clairement, Antoine : est-ce plus logique ?_

_— Non, mais… Je…"_

Les doigts du vidéaste agrippèrent ses cheveux, massèrent un peu son crâne qui devait bien souffrir de tout ce qu'on essayait d'y fourrer.

_"Zut, je ne sais plus. Tout ce que je sais c'est que j'étais bien…_

_— Cela vaut-il la peine de vivre dans le mensonge ?"_

La touffe de boucles brunes, lentement secouée, mit un moment à se disperser, laissant apparaitre derrières les mèches deux yeux perdus.

_"Non. Oui ?… Je… Je ne veux pas y croire… et pourtant ça semble cohérent…"_

_"Alors, Mathieu, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?_

_— J'entends des cris, parfois, le soir… Mais, ce ne sont pas leur cris, à eux, mais ceux… d'amis…_

_— Ces vidéastes avec qui vous avez échangé via internet ?_

_— Oui… Enfin je crois… Est-ce qu'eux non plus n'existent pas ? Parce que s'ils sont comme moi, je les ai peut-être inventés aussi… Je ne sais plus rien…"_

_"Dernier patient à cette date arrivé dans nos services, Victor. Comment vous sentez-vous ?_

_— J'ai l'impression d'être dans un trip à la Big Lebowski…"_

Léger silence, comme une interrogation, avant qu'une main n'apparaisse dans le champ de la caméra, renfermant au creux de sa paume un petit cachet blanc.

_"Ce doit être la migraine, tenez, prenez ça et vous irez mieux."_

Le cinéphile eu un air méfiant mais, tenant toujours sa tête comme s'il elle pouvait tomber, ne tarda pas à prendre le comprimer et l'avaler. Un retentissant "MAIS QUEL CONNARD !" accompagna sa déglutition parmi la cohue qui, devant le téléviseur, se ratatinait un peu plus à chaque nouvel extrait vidéo.

Lui réalisait à peine et, comme il s'en doutait, l'apparition de l'Homme au Masque sur l'écran de nouveau coloré suscita de vives remarques rapidement étouffées par ceux qui voulaient comprendre. Comprendre à tout prix.

— Comme vous pouvez le constater, je sais au sujet de votre existence. Et elle me fascine. Vraiment.

Petite pause. Peut-être attendait-il une réaction. Aucun moyen de savoir si son image était reliée à cette salle en ces secondes ou était le fruit d'un simple enregistrement.

— C'est pourquoi je vous propose une expérience sociologique. Qui pourrait bien tourner à votre avantage si vous êtes assez fort pour… Jouer le jeu.

Subit intérêt. Soudain silence. Total.

Une atmosphère étrange. Apocalyptique.

L'homme masqué reprit, sa voix, à défaut de son visage, laissant transparaître un mesquin sourire :

— Voyez-vous, je me questionne sur l'aspect moral de votre construction. Je serais très curieux de voir, dans des circonstances de survie, quel comportement vous pourriez adopter…

Nouveau silence. Trop de silence.

Et pourtant pas un bruit pour le contredire.

— Je vais dans quelques instants déverrouiller les portes de la pièce dans laquelle vous vous trouvez. Elles donnent accès aux sous-sols de l'asile, un labyrinthe s'étendant sur plusieurs mètres carrés, utilisé autrefois comme un parking souterrain que j'ai… Personnellement réaménagé…

Sa voix hypocrite se chargeait lentement mais nettement de perversion. Sa langue semblait se délecter par avance de chaque phrase, chaque mot, anticipant ses petits effets dramatiques qu'elle jetait dans la salle comme une pluie de poignards.

— Vous serez lâchés dans ce labyrinthe. Chacun d'entre vous qui en tuera un autre, quel qu'il soit, allègera le traitement de son créateur. Ce qui vous permettra par là-même de rester en vie… Parce que si vous comptez tous rester sans rien faire, vous ne tarderez pas à disparaître à coups de pilules.

Une exclamation collective.

De l'incompréhension.

De l'indignation.

De la colère.

De la peur.

On hurlait, on pleurait, on en restait tétanisé.

Et lui, au milieu de la foule, gardait les yeux ouverts, écarquillés, ne voulant pas y croire, s'y refusant tout en se poussant à admettre que le danger était bien là.

Parmi les cris, la voix de l'Homme au Masque s'éleva, plus forte, se faisant respecter du haut de son ultime suprématie, imposant son contrôle.

— Le survivant sortira son concepteur de l'asile. Et vous pourrez rentrer chez vous, vous serez en sécurité. Je m'engagerais à ne pas vous poursuivre ou divulguer d'informations à votre sujet… Mais tout a un prix, et si vous tenez à la vie, il va falloir le prouver… C'est drôle, n'est-ce pas ?

Il rit, d'un petit rire maléfique vocodé qui dans d'autres circonstances aurait pu être réellement amusant, et son imagine disparut, se changeant en un flash blanc.

Un bref silence inquiet attendit une potentielle nouvelle information puis, constatant que rien ne venait, laissa libre court à un brouhaha paniqué.

Au milieu du chaos, les plus concernés et les maîtres de la violence, se dorant à la lueur de l'écran comme s'ils étaient déjà sous le soleil.

— Entre les plus faibles et les plus forts d'entre nous, le tri va vite se faire, marmonna en effet près de lui le Patron, adossé contre un mur.

Indifférent à la panique ambiante, le criminel s'alluma une cigarette et, remarquant son regard, y plongea le sien déjà meurtrier.

— Y'en a qui ne vont pas durer longtemps, acheva-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Il déglutit.

* * *

**To be continued**

**(pardon, mais j'ai toujours voulu écrire ça.**

**La suite bientôt ;))**


	2. Partie 2: Des Rats

Me revoilà ! :D

Je n'ai actuellement que peu de temps, l'intro sera courte (pour changer) ^^ Un grand merci à toutes (tous ?) pour votre accueil sur la précédente partie, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! La prochaine est en court ainsi que de TRÈS NOMBREUX débuts de fics, mais « malheureusement », l'idéal veut que mes vacances soient réservées à mes révisions pour le BAC… Et ce serait peut-être une bonne idée que je le suive, pour une fois ! ^^' Je sais très bien que je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher d'écrire, je le ferais sans doute même régulièrement le soir, mais pour quelques intenses semaines, cela devra être secondaire. Pas moyen donc de dire quand est-ce que je pourrais poster la suite, ou même d'autres textes :/

.

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**_Rainbow Chewbaka_**

_Sadique ? Noooooooon, pas du tout, voyons… __(MOUAHAHAHAHAHA)  
__Merci beaucoup :3 J'aime les crossovers, ça permet d'« utiliser » des persos avec lesquels tu ne pourrais rien faire s'il était tout seul dans leur coin x) (Oui, une pelle… NOM DE DIEU) Alors, ce narrateur... en fait, je ne lui ait pas donné d'identité pour que l'on puisse imaginer une n'importe quel personnalité à sa place… et visiblement ça marche, puisque certains ont cru reconnaitre le Tueur de UM, le Vegan, le Présentateur TV, le Geek, le Hippie de MP… c'est assez large, comme panel de persos, je suis contente ! Et puis pour la suite, il n'y aura pas de narrateur attitré :) Totale découverte pour moi, je ne pensais pas ce style d'histoire si populaire ! O.O Tant mieux si il reste une petite place pour moi x)_

**_Bleuha :_**

_Comme tu dis : Oh yeah ! \o Alors du sang et des tripes j'espère, mais pour les persos, je vais plus respecter les caractères que mes rêves de fangirls qui veulent du badass à foison xD  
Merci beaucoup :3_

.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs (Concision ! \o)

**Trigger-Warnings généraux:**** Glauque, meurtres, torture psychologique, suicide, mentions de nécrophilie.**

Un grand merci à ma bêta Kali' et une bonne lecture à vous ;) (... quand je vous dis que je fais vite, je ne plaisante pas XD)

* * *

**La Morale, partie 2: Des Rats**

_"Neuf, huit, sept"_

Regard à droite, à gauche, et même en l'air. Les parois le séparant du reste des couloirs étaient hautes, impossible de voir quoi que ce soit surgir de là. Concentration sur son souffle qu'il peinait déjà à maîtriser et sur sa course effrénée…

_"Six, cinq, quatre"_

D'un geste fébrile, il tira sur la culasse de son semi-automatique, provoquant le caractéristique cliquetis qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu entendre. Et qui pourtant le protégeait, aujourd'hui…

_"Trois, deux, un"_

Un grand bruit de disjoncteur et chacune des leds qui éclairaient sa route s'éteignirent. Les unes après les autres. Plongeant le monde dans une demi-obscurité à laquelle ses yeux mirent un temps à s'adapter.

Les contours des murs et de ses membres se traçant enfin dans le noir, il reprit son avancée mais se figea aussitôt, grimaçant. Le pied qu'il venait de poser au sol de façon un peu trop appuyée s'était bien fait entendre, et ce détail l'inquiéta. Allait-il donc devoir toujours veiller à ne pas laisser de trace de son passage ? Sans cesse avoir peur de se faire traquer par le premier venu ?

Il réalisa comme, tapi dans l'ombre, n'importe qui pouvait attendre son passage, et ses gestes se firent plus précis. L'oreille tendue, il guetta le moindre bruit, mais l'image de son arme levée si lourde pour son frêle poignet lui arracha une petite larme. Il faudrait tuer. Tuer le premier venu s'il ne voulait pas qu'il le tue. Il en allait non seulement de sa vie, mais aussi de celle de Kriss.

Kriss.

Troublé par ses larmes, le Vegan se stoppa, toujours vigilant, et se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse.

Il ne pouvait pas tuer, ce n'était pas bien, ce n'était pas moral… Ce n'était pas juste, cette situation était injuste.

D'un autre côté pourtant, se tapir dans un coin et se laisser faire n'était sans doute pas la meilleure des idées. Ce serait sans doute bien égoïste, alors que la vie de son créateur dépendait de la survie de l'une de ses personnalités. Et lui avait la chance d'être armé.

Sa mâchoire se serra, un goût amer se répandit dans son palais.

Il en allait de sa responsabilité. La moral venait de s'inverser, le monde de pivoter à 180 degrés.

La morale, ce n'était pas de ne jamais tuer quoi qu'il en coûte.

C'était de quoi qu'il en coûte sauver son créateur.

Sauver Kriss.

Quitte à tuer ou à mourir.

Et il survivrait.

Pour Kriss.

* * *

Il avait mal. Partout.

Un point de côté lui brûlait l'intérieur, sous les côtes, mais il courait toujours, maintenant son bob de cinq de ses doigts fébriles, ne prenant pas même garde au bruit qu'il faisait.

Fuir. Le plus loin possible. Le plus vite possible. Qu'importe la direction. Pas qu'importe la destination.

Destination, destin, mort.

Il ne savait pas où il allait, mais il y courrait. Se rattachant à ses actions, s'occupant l'esprit de ses souffrances physiques pour ne pas pleurer toute les larmes de son corps. Son corps si fatigué.

Ils étaient tous devenu fous. Ce monde était fou. Ou alors c'était lui, le fou. Le fou trop sensé. Au sens qui n'allait pas dans le sens des fous.

Un cri lui échappa lorsqu'à une intersection une silhouette se cogna presque contre la sienne, menaçant de l'envoyer valser comme un château de cartes. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine, il pila et fit demi-tour.

— Man ! Man, attends ! Reviens !

Il accéléra, au contraire. Son joint tomba dans sa course, il l'abandonna.

Ils allaient tous mourir. Il allait mourir. Et il ne voulait pas voir ça, jamais, il préférait encore devoir l'abandonner aux mains des fous. Il préférait courir tant qu'il le pouvait, et s'étouffer dans ses faiblesses loin de lui. Peut-être qu'ils se reverraient, aux paradis des camés, montant ensemble aux cieux pour s'asseoir à la droite de Bob Marley.

Arriva pourtant après un moment un cul de sac de béton, à défaut d'être en plastique.

Il s'arrêta, ses côtes s'enflammèrent, il grimaça.

Perdu. En danger. Emprisonné.

…

Il se figea.

Les mains contre sa cage thoracique, le souffle coupé. Il redressa la tête.

Un coup de feu. Là, tout proche. A quelques pas, un ou deux couloirs plus loin. Si près.

— _Un petit Hippie  
Perdu dans le noir_

Il sursauta. Son estomac se tordit en une série de nœuds et son regard creusa automatiquement dans l'obscurité, au risque que cette image qu'il cherchait soit la dernière.

— _Qui dessus s'fait pipi  
Sans aucun espoir_

Aucun moyen de localiser l'origine de la voix, autant géographique que dans sa mémoire. Et au fond, qu'importe. Qu'importe qui le faisait quitter ce monde de fous.

— _Un petit Hippie perdu dans le noir_

Il ferma les paupières, les serra fort, lâcha un cri en sentant deux mains agripper ses épaules comme des serres.

— _Qui n'verra pas l'soleil se coucher ce soir..._

* * *

Sifflement de balle.

Gémissement.

Tremblements.

**Pas le Patron. Pas le Patron. Pas le Patron. Pas le Patron. Pas le Patron. Pas le Patron.**

Nouveau coup de feu.

**Pas le Patron ! Pas le Patron ! Pas le Patron ! Pas le Patron !**

Des bruits de pas, des détonations. Le Présentateur TV le sentait arriver, rôder dans les parages. Il attendait presque son souffle contre sa nuque. Lui pourtant tapi contre un mur, se ratatinant comme s'il pouvait passer au travers.

Il avait peur, si peur.

Peur pour sa propre vie, puisqu'à défaut de sa liberté et de son dévouement, c'était bien là tout ce qui lui avait jamais appartenu. La seule chose qu'il pouvait perdre.

Sifflement de balle différent. Ricochet sur un mur, peut-être.

Ses dents se resserrèrent sur la peau rougie de son index droit, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin dans sa chair tandis que ses larmes lui brûlaient les joues.

Son cœur battait fort, trop fort.

Ce rythme frénétique cognant à son oreille comme la trotteuse d'une horloge… Une horloge déréglée, qui se précipite pour vivre encore un peu. Une dernière fois.

Pas de répit pour sa santé mentale, à chaque silence un bruit pour le démolir.

Et puis, finalement, des pas plus proches.

**Pas le Patron. Pas le Patron. Pas le Patron.**

Il se recroquevilla, se bouffa le doigt, sentit un goût cuivré se répandre contre sa langue qui elle aussi se tendait, bâillonnée. Chaque nerf de son corps parut frissonner, transmettre le fébrile message à son cerveau : il allait mourir.

**Mourir. Mourir. Mourir.**

Ses yeux, qui s'étaient refermés avec force afin de ne rien voir arriver, s'ouvrirent au bout d'un long moment où il régnait dans l'atmosphère une tension insoutenable.

Et un ultime coup dans ses ventricules sembla l'achever.

Ses orbes brunes venaient de croiser celles de son ex-employeur.

A quelques pas de là, le Prof de Philo le fixait, marteau sur épaule, cherchant sans doute à dissimuler sans grand succès dans son regard une sorte de conflit intérieur.

Sa chemise blanche perçait l'obscurité, apportait presque la lumière.

Et pourtant, le Présentateur s'en détourna, mordant toujours sa peau, et verrouilla son attention sur le sol. Ou plutôt sur son pantalon, puisqu'il serrait les jambes contre son torse pour toute défense.

Pas lui. Le Patron, si le destin voulait bien en changer, mais pas lui. Le criminel pourrait même le violer, cela serait toujours préférable. Mais pas lui. Jamais. Non. Pas lui.

**Pitié.**

Ses yeux trop humides ne pleuraient même plus. Ce stade était passé, faute de forces et de liquide lacrymal.

Combien de probabilités avait-il de le croiser LUI dans un espace pareil, alors qu'ils étaient si nombreux ?… S'il n'en savait rien, il en arriva pourtant à la simple conclusion qu'elles s'acharnaient contre lui, les probabilités.

Jusqu'au bout.

Les pas se rapprochèrent, chaque ondes de choc qu'ils propageaient au sol le crispant un peu plus, et il entendit bientôt le son d'un lourd objet posé au sol qu'il identifia sans peine comme étant le marteau 5t.

— Cadreur ?

Il redressa la tête, ne s'attendant absolument pas à la moindre communication autre que la collision entre arme et boîte crânienne. Une main lui fut tendue. Il la fixa sans comprendre un moment, puis s'intéressa au visage du Prof de Philo, si peu colérique. Lui qui aurait dû sauter sur l'occasion pour laisser libre court à sa folie meurtrière était… Un peu indécis, presque timide.

— Pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi… Viens.

Le Présentateur TV ouvrit de grands yeux. Son cerveau qui un instant plus tôt était sur le point de lâcher se réveilla. Un piège ? Impossible, s'il voulait le tuer, il l'aurait déjà fait. Une diversion, peut-être ? Mais pourquoi faire ?

Ses doigts se tendirent, prirent ceux de son ex-supérieur qui l'aida à se relever. Pas de coup en fourbe, rien. Marteau sur épaule, le Prof de Philo garda sa main dans la sienne et l'attira dans un couloir proche.

— Suis-moi. Je vais te protéger. Dis-moi juste si tu perçois quoi que ce soit derrière.

Fébrilement, il hocha la tête, n'osant y croire.

Peut-être que, finalement, il vivrait.

* * *

Le corps s'immobilisa et bascula sous ses yeux vaguement fascinés. Pour la prochaine fois, il pourrait être drôle de tirer sur quelqu'un s'appuyant sur son autre pied. Pour voir de quel côté il tomberait.

Le Patron ricana, promenant maintenant son attention sur les boutons du kigurumi un peu tachés de sang. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si cet abruti s'était rétamé sur le dos. Distraitement, il envisagea l'hypothèse de "s'occuper" du corps, mais dû bien admettre que cela le rendrait bêtement vulnérable et se résigna. Il pourrait toujours faire ça après. D'ailleurs, le faire avec plusieurs cadavres pouvait-il être considéré comme une orgie ?

Cette nouvelle question en tête, il abandonna là le cadavre de Maître Panda pour reprendre sa marche nonchalante à travers le corridor.

Les dents du labyrinthe. Il était nulle part et partout à la fois, la faucheuse même. Avec pour seule morale celle de sauver sa peau.

Un bruit sur sa gauche, qu'il repéra aussitôt, et il brandit son flingue. Il aurait pu attendre patiemment que sa nouvelle cible apparaisse pour la descendre, mais décida rapidement de faire varier les plaisirs. A défauts de d'autres. Une première balle ricocha donc volontairement contre un coin de béton et alla se perdre dans un bruit qu'il imagina terrifiant pour sa victime. Instaurer la peur, montrer sa présence sans vraiment la montrer. C'était pour lui jouissif. Le silence, puis une minuscule silhouette qui se croyait à l'abri fit son apparition… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne le voit et ne recule brusquement, sur ses quatre petites pattes tremblantes.

— Woh, Patron, doucement ! On peut s'arranger...

Il l'ignora.

— Dommage, tu me plaisais bien… Mais comme la chinoise, tu feras un bon tapis.

— Patron...

Le coup de feu partit encore, cette fois bien précis, se nicha dans l'œil du chien. Celui-là tomba en étoile, comme une vulgaire poupée.

— Intéressant.

Il fut tenté de siffler un petit air, histoire de prouver à ses camarades comme il s'amusait, mais une voix l'alerta, un peu plus loin.

Il sourit et changea de direction.

Intéressant…

* * *

Il sauta.

Les deux mains sur son arme, ressentant déjà chaque goutte de sueur roulant le long de sa nuque, il quitta sa cachette d'un geste vif.

Et s'immobilisa.

Dans le large croisement qui s'imposa à lui, l'individu qu'il venait de traquer à l'aveuglette lui apparut bras levés, une expression de terreur sur le visage. Visage qu'il reconnut immédiatement, de même que la fine lame qui brillait un peu dans la semi-obscurité.

Ils se fixèrent.

Longtemps.

Ses mains moites manquèrent de lâcher son précieux moyen de survie, il chercha à réfléchir mais ne put que s'empêtrer dans toutes les confusions qui l'habitaient. Finalement, ses yeux le piquant un peu, il désigna d'une main une direction opposée à la sienne avec raideur.

Les dents serrées, les yeux fixés sur ceux surpris de son adversaire, il siffla :

— Fiche le camp. Cours.

Le Carniste beugua. Son couteau à viande, certes d'une taille impressionnante et dont la lame blanche de céramique laissait clairement voir le sang qui y coulait, ne pouvait pourtant rien à distance contre une arme à feu telle que la sienne. Il sembla penser à une feinte, il déjoua cette silencieuse hypothèse en baissant son canon.

— Cours.

Le mangeur de viande recula, craignant encore sans doute de tourner le dos, mais un mouvement dans le sien le détourna soudainement de lui.

Le Vegan se retourna, la sueur froide revint à la charge.

— Salut… Gamin.

Le Patron.

Ses doigts remontèrent fiévreusement le cadre de ses lunettes le long de son nez, il leva son arme.

— Allons allons, ne me fait pas rire ! C'est moi que tu crois pouvoir descendre ?

Il recula, sentant son courage le fuir à mesure qu'approchait ce modèle de supériorité. Son ego et sa bonne parole ne servaient plus à rien, ne restait chez lui que sa faiblesse que tant lui reprochaient, que tant charriaient… Et pourtant, malgré toute sa peur, une petite flamme refusa en lui de s'éteindre.

Il ne pouvait pas se laisser impressionner.

Pour Kriss.

Rassemblant toute la volonté dont il était encore capable, il s'arrêta au milieu du croisement. Plus question de faire marche arrière.

Le Patron avançait toujours, lentement, puis finit par se figer. Le Vegan attendit. Ses yeux de nouveau emplit de volonté un peu désespérée se posèrent sur ceux du criminel… Hésitant ?

Oui, le pédophile notoire avait le regard perdu par-dessus son épaule et une expression proche de la prudence. Perplexe, il se tourna encore et tomba cette fois sur le Prof de Philo.

Un frisson.

Une attention plus poussée, et la vision du Présentateur TV derrière son camarade lui faisant signe à son tour de déguerpir le réveilla.

Le Patron et le Prof de Philo se faisaient face, et lui était au milieu.

— Tu as les sourcils encore plus touffus que dans mes souvenirs, fut la première chose que lâcha le criminel en reprenant son demi-sourire hautain.

— Ah ! Non ! … C'est un peu court, jeune homme, lui répondit celui de lettre de sa voix rauque.

Aucune des personnes présentes ne possédant une culture littéraire équivalente, sa référence tomba dans l'oubli. Ce qu'ils comprirent tous en revanche, c'est l'animosité qui ne tarderait pas à se déclencher, et à laquelle le Vegan aurait plus qu'aimé échapper si ces jambes ne tremblaient si fort qu'elles le plantaient là, à la merci de tous. Pris entre deux étaux, il ressentit la tension entre les deux personnalités dangereuses. Elle était électrique. A la fois captivante et donnant l'envie de courir très loin.

Des pas rapides se firent pourtant entendre dans un nouveau couloir. Encore ?

Il brandit son arme, jetant un œil aux autres pour les découvrir trop occupés à s'en fixer, et attendit.

Trop de risques. De se faire massacrer à coup de marteau ou fusiller dans son dos, sans même voir la mort arriver, de se faire tuer par ce nouvel arrivant qui approchait, encore invisible, de devoir se résoudre à les tous les éliminer, en désespoir de cause…

La silhouette apparu, encore bras en l'air. Il baissa son arme, cette fois au comble de la surprise.

Qu'est-ce que cet abruti faisait encore là ? Il n'avait donc pas comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une zone à éviter ?

Toutefois, le Carniste n'hésita pas un instant et, au lieu de le poignarder comme il le devrait, le tira par le t-shirt, l'entraînant avec lui avant de faire demi-tour.

La surprise.

Le végétarien pensa à se débattre, puis abandonna pour courir.

Il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix.

Derrière eux, le Patron brandit son flingue, le Prof de Philo son marteau. Le Présentateur restait dans l'ombre, à l'abri, la peur l'engloutissant lentement. Cette fois moins pour sa propre personne, la crainte réveillait en lui ses sens, lui faisant tourner la tête.

— Est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire de l'affronter ? On pourrait fuir nous aussi, risqua-t-il assez bas pour être entendu de son supérieur seul.

Il n'obtint pourtant pas la moindre réponse, et le silence se chargea de plomb. Pas moyen de lui faire entendre raison, surtout si cela concernait un combat avec ce qu'il estimait être un simple d'esprit.

Mais le Patron était une menace bien plus grave selon le Présentateur, qui, privé de toute maîtrise sur la situation, était condamné à suivre les décisions du Prof, si inconscientes soient-elle.

Une balle siffla, percuta la pierre du marteau qui agit d'un mouvement fluide comme un bouclier avant d'à son tour lancer l'offensive. Le cadreur recula d'un bond, mort de trouille, alors que l'arme manquait de peu le criminel qui l'évita d'un saut agile. Le Patron profita de ce bref instant de surprise pour se jeter sur son adversaire, le canon levé. Un frisson parcourut l'échine du Présentateur qui n'en crut pas ses oreilles lorsque l'arme du criminel émit un simple cliquetis presque comique.

Impossible !

Et pourtant, le libertin plongea une main dans la poche de son costard, sans aucun doute à la recherche d'un chargeur.

Lui, pour sa part, fut envahi d'un courage immense. C'était une chance inespérée.

— PROF IL FAUT PARTIR TOUT DE SUITE !

Une audace qu'il ne se serait jamais soupçonné le poussa à sortir de sa cachette pour lui aussi prendre le premier membre venu de son camarade. Le Prof de Philo, qui manifestement attendait que son ennemi reprenne le combat pour l'approcher, se tourna vers lui, sourcils froncés.

— QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LÀ ? RECULE !

— IL FAUT QU'ON SE SAUVE !

— QU'EST-CE QUE JE FAIS, D'APRÈS TOI ? JE NOUS SAUVE ! ALORS RECULE ET LAISSE-MOI FAIRE !

Son ton agressif, ses yeux brillants rendus fous par le désir de tuer, sa mâchoire serrée par la colère et cette hardiesse qu'il lui connaissait si bien… Le Prof de Philo était la rage même, mais le Présentateur TV l'avait tant vu dans cet état qu'il ne l'impressionnait plus. Un pissenlit planté devant une montagne.

Il secoua la tête, surmontant pourtant son habituelle crainte de se faire assommer en le sommant de s'apaiser. Cette habituelle crainte que toute cette folie dont il avait tant l'habitude se retourne contre lui.

Il le regardait droit dans les yeux, cherchant à lui faire passer d'un regard toute l'urgence de la situation. Toute sa peur, aussi. Toute la terreur que cet homme lui inspirait, et celle de le voir vainqueur.

Derrière eux, le Patron finissait justement de charger son arme, le cliquetis de la culasse sortant le Prof de sa torpeur.

Et tout se passa très vite.

Très vite, il tira contre lui son assistant, soulevant ses jambes tout en calant le manche de son marteau contre son épaule, et s'élança à l'aveuglette à travers le labyrinthe. Très vite, trop vite, il fila à travers plusieurs corridors, croisant quelques inoffensives silhouettes floues.

— C'est la dernière fois que je fuis pour tes beaux yeux, tu m'entends, cadreur ? s'écria le Prof suffisamment fort pour couvrir le bruit de l'air qui soufflait dans leurs cheveux

Le Présentateur, passé sa surprise, eu un sourire mi-admiratif mi-reconnaissant.

— Oui, Prof.

Un bref hochement de tête répondit à cette raisonnable affirmation et il soupira d'aise. La frayeur était passée, le bien peut-être à venir. Ou du moins avait-il une chance d'exister un jour.

* * *

— Dans les prisons de Naaaannnntes, y'avait un prisonnier, y'avait un prisonnieeeerrrr...

Il faillit lâcher sa bouteille, mais sa poigne habituée la serra plutôt pour la porter à ses lèvres. Chaque précieuse goutte le réchauffa de l'intérieur, il tituba. Le monde tournait un peu. Inconscient du bruit qu'il faisait, il lâcha un petit rire abruti et reprit tout en trainant les pieds.

— Personne ne vint le vouère que la fille du geôlier, que la fille du geôlieeerrr...

Il gloussa, s'en rendant à peine compte lorsque brusquement il perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva ventre contre terre au milieu d'une sorte de carrefour. Ce qu'il entendit nettement fut en revanche le bruit d'éclat de verre que produit la collision entre sa précieuse bouteille et le béton qu'il foulait de ses doigts tremblants.

Court moment de perplexité plutôt tardif, et il se redressa fébrilement sur ses coudes pour jeter un œil à ce qui l'avait fait trébucher.

Un corps, étendu de tout son long au milieu du passage, face contre terre.

Il s'accroupit, s'approcha un peu. L'esprit peu clair, il prit le fainéant par les épaules et le secoua un peu avant de le retourner.

De grands yeux bleus sans lumière, vitreux comme deux trous d'eau.

Il se figea. Les fixa. L'information monta lentement jusqu'à son cerveau… Qui lui envoya avec du retard une bonne dose d'adrénaline, le faisant frémir. Il souhaita fuir, lutta en vain contre l'abominable vertige qui le maintenait au sol, au-dessus de ce cadavre dont l'odeur lui emplissait les narines à mesure que les effets de l'alcool s'amenuisaient.

Il abandonna, son attention se portant alors sur les vêtements du mort : une veste de cuir noire, une chemise bleue et un chapeau de cow-boy brun à moitié ensanglanté, calé entre le sol et les cheveux poisseux dont le seul aspect suffit à lui retourner l'estomac.

Se bouchant maladroitement le nez, il s'immobilisa encore en en découvrant un deuxième, un peu plus loin. Un corps plus grand, le visage dissimilé par un bonnet noir, lui aussi tâché d'hémoglobine.

Il regretta aussitôt sa liqueur s'évaporant déjà dans l'air.

Lentement, il retrouva un certain sens de l'équilibre et poussa sur ses genoux pour se redresser. Seul au milieu de ses deux épaves gisant au ras du sol, il se remit à tituber, en quête d'une sortie. Un frottement de chaussures se fit entendre au loin et une silhouette manqua de lui passer devant, avant de s'arrêter dans une posture étrange.

Le nouveau venu, bien que le regard inaccessible, sembla le sonder un long instant, jusqu'à ce que, emporté par ses récents chocs psychologiques et sa peur, le Professeur Pédoncule ne craque, lâchant à mi-voix un "Le Japon est orange, le Japon est orange et l'Afrique est rouge. **Rouge**."

Il vacilla, agrippa son vis-à-vis qui étouffa contre son oreille un pur cri de souffrance.

Le Hippie eut pour premier réflexe de jeter un œil à ses blessures, à ces deux trous rouges qui, à son côté droit, l'avait obligé à fuir dans la douleur. Mais il était là, alors qu'il n'y croyait plus. Alors que le psychopathe avait sorti son couteau pour le planter. Deux fois.

De la chance, et surtout une extraordinaire volonté de vivre.

Lentement mais pas trop, car sa survie en dépendait, il avisa son collège de What The Cut ?!. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, se referma. Non, il ne pouvait pas lui adresser la parole. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se faire repérer. Il s'écarta du professeur bourré avec une délicatesse un peu triste et reprit lentement sa route, presque étonné de ne pas être retenu.

Sa marche clopi-clopante s'arrêta pourtant au bout de quelques pas.

Bon sang… Qu'était-il devenu ? Ce n'était pas parce que le monde sombrait dans le chaos qu'il devait oublier ses principes. Ses idéaux d'entraide, de partage, de bonheur dans l'alliance…

Il se retourna, avisa la personnalité qui décuvait lentement. Trop de pacifisme, trop de vulnérabilité. Il ne pouvait rester sans agir.

Alors il fit demi-tour, ignorant comme il le put la brûlure lancinante qui embrasait ses côtes, et ce fut lui qui, ironiquement, passa le bras du bourré autour de ses épaules.

— Bouge pas gros, on va avancer ensemble, murmura-t-il aussi bas que possible.

Pas de réponse, juste un regard perdu. Il prenait un risque, celui d'être encore davantage pénalisé, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas accepter de passer devant une personne qui à coup sûr mourrait. Qui à coup sûr finirait seul.

Tant qu'il n'était pas spectateur de la fin son compagnon hippie, tout groupement était le bienvenue, dans ce monde devenu fou.

* * *

Il avait surgit de l'ombre, comme une créature des enfers. Alors qu'aucun d'eux n'avait pu se défendre. Le Moine avait vu la peur, dans les yeux de son collègue scientifique, et lorsque celui-ci avait bondit pour le pousser en lui hurlant de courir, il avait compris. Trop tard.

— "Toi qui es un père pour tous les hommes, toi qui nous aimes d'un amour infini, sois à nos côtés, aide-nous, donne-nous la force de nous relever."

La détonation avait retentie, le monstre onigiri disparu. Il avait voulu revenir sur ses pas, mais, cela était au-dessus de ses forces, il s'était résolu. Il était trop tard. Il était toujours trop tard.

— "Accueille le Prof comme un père accueille en sa maison. Donne-lui la paix et le bonheur que tu promets à tous tes enfants."

Depuis de longues minutes, il était resté immobile, s'imaginant un corps calciné, bruni par l'explosion, et au visage endormi. Agenouillé, les mains jointes, le Moine s'était laissé envahir de l'amour de Dieu, de la lumière divine lui donnant force et courage dans cette terrible épreuve.

— "Que son amour né sur cette terre grandisse auprès de toi pour mieux nous consoler et nous redonner goût à la vie."

Ses larmes coulaient sans retenue, le cocon de chaleur qui l'enveloppait à chaque nouveau mot de sa prière le coupant de toute notion de danger extérieur.

Soudain pourtant, un son retentit et un micro crépita. Si fort qu'il transperça avec violence les oreilles de ceux pour qui les chuchotements étaient devenus pères de sûreté.

_"Il est 23h58. Onze d'entre vous sont décédés. Les traitements des patients Mathieu, Kriss et Victor sont considérablement favorisés."_

Sa voix, toujours la même, laissa place à une petite série d'enregistrements:

_"Bonsoir, Mathieu, comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois ?_

_— Écoutez, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai des droits. Je n'ai rien fait de mal, et j'exige qu'on me laisse rentrer chez moi !"_

_"Patient Christophe. Vos impressions ?_

_— Je ne sais pas ce que vous en avez fait, mais vous allez les relâcher. Et moi aussi, vous allez me relâcher !_

_— Calmez-vous… Nous avons réduit votre quantité de calmants, et si les choses se passent à votre avantage, vous rentrerez bientôt sain et sauf…"_

Quelques voix encore, tandis que le Moine, les larmes aux yeux, acheva dans un souffle un "Amen" déchirant.

Quelques secondes à peine et ses joues redevinrent salées, la chaleur et la lumière disparurent. Un homme parmi les hommes, voilà tout ce qu'il était, lui autrefois si persuadé que la foi faisait les miracles. En réalité, il avait fallu le sacrifice d'un innocent athée pour lui permettre d'encore respirer. Croisé par hasard, que rien ne reliait à lui…

Il réalisait à cet instant que la lueur ne tomberait pas du ciel pour chasser ses ennemis. Que pour lui, le lion resterait féroce.

Il réalisait toute l'étendue de sa vulnérabilité, et comme elle demeurait, inflexible, sa seule nature.

Une angoisse le prit alors : il ne devait pas rester là.

Son regard chargé de larmes se promena tout autour de lui, ses mains se collèrent de nouveau l'une contre l'autre, s'épousèrent avec une passion à la mesure de celle qu'il le reliait au très-haut.

— Seigneur, tu m'as abandonné mais je prierais jusqu'à la dernière seconde pour mon ami. Ainsi soit-il.

* * *

Parcourir le chemin. Tenir la distance.

Ses doigts étaient toujours serrés contre les siens, comme une invitation, voire même une supplique, à ne plus jamais le lâcher. A souffrir en silence ensemble.

L'annonce venait de cesser de retentir et un calme oppressant emplissait le labyrinthe. 23h58… Ou plus vraisemblablement minuit, désormais. La fatigue se faisait ressentir, alimentée par les chocs émotionnels qui pleuvaient, et le Vegan n'eut d'autre choix que de faire signe à son acolyte de s'arrêter.

Ses jambes tremblaient, ne tenaient presque plus debout et il se laissa tomber dans un coin de mur.

— Il… Il faut qu'on se repose… Sinon… On tiendra pas…

— « On » ?

Le végétarien se tourna vers son alter, assis dans l'ombre à quelques pas de lui.

Faire équipe avec lui, quelle drôle d'idée. Il aurait au moins fallut la menace, Kriss lui-même n'y était jamais parvenu.

Il chercha à calmer sa respiration, son rythme cardiaque, à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Dire un mensonge. Quelque chose de rassurant. Dire que tout allait bien, que tout irait bien.

— Oui. **_On_**.

Il voulut ajouter quelque chose de rassurant, mais, ne s'en trouvant tout simplement pas la force, ajouta d'une voix plus sobre :

— Tu peux dormir, je vais monter la garde.

Le Vegan fouilla la poche de son jean, en tira une cartouche qu'il chargea d'un geste d'expert dans son semi-automatique, ignorant le regard pesant du Carniste qu'il perçut pourtant intrigué.

— Pourquoi est-ce que je te ferais confiance ? Qui me dit que tu ne m'abattras pas dans mon sommeil ?

Le Vegan n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Son alter l'avait-il vraiment trainé jusqu'ici pour en arriver à un tel interrogatoire ? N'avait-il donc aucune confiance en lui ?

Un brin vexé, il murmura pourtant :

— Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai épargné que j'oublie ton geste. Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

Lourd silence.

Très.

Lourd.

Le mangeur de viande ouvrit de grands yeux, comme en pleine réalisation. Celui de légume ne lui laissa pourtant pas le temps de réfléchir à son geste et ajouta, le regard fixé sur les deux couloirs menant à leur maigre refuge :

— Je ne suis pas pour le donnant-donnant, le réglage de dettes… Je te fais confiance parce que j'ai vu que tu as pris des risques pour me sortir d'une situation… Dans laquelle je serais sans doute… Mort…

Il déglutit bruyamment, fixa son regard sur ses ongles, gêné par ce sentimentalisme. Surtout envers lui, auquel il était si lié…

— Mais admettons, reprit pourtant le carnivore avec un calme olympien, que je t'ai sauvé pour pouvoir te tuer, moi, personnellement. Ta vision tombe à l'eau.

Le Vegan réfléchit, avant d'enfin croiser le regard qui cherchait tant le sien et de sourire. Un peu. Provoquant chez le Carniste une surprise qui l'amusa.

— Dans ce cas, j'ai un moment pour te faire changer d'avis. Et puis, avec toi, ce serait toujours moins douloureux qu'avec le Patron, par exemple.

L'ambiguïté de ses mots leur fit apparaître à tous deux une image qui les figea. Ils se mirent à rire, plus nerveux que réellement amusés, et, le Carniste se calmant le premier, il fit un geste pour récupérer le revolver du végétalien.

— Donne, je vais faire le guet.

Une seconde d'hésitation bien naturelle, et l'écologiste glissa de côté afin de se rapprocher de son acolyte. Serré contre lui afin de lui présenter l'arme, il actionna le cran de sécurité et déplaça des doigts précautionneux le long du métal encore bouillonnant de la chaleur de ses mains.

— Canon, gâchette, chargeur, culasse, énuméra-t-il lentement d'un ton qu'il espéra discret.

Parce que tant que le cran de sécurité était bien en place, ils étaient paradoxalement en danger…

… Et aussi parce que sa maîtrise du revolver avait toujours été pour lui une sorte de honte coupable. De son point de vue, celui d'un pacifiste prônant l'égalité entre hommes et animaux, savoir si bien se servir de cet "accessoire" relevait presque de la trahison, envers sa communauté.

Heureusement, à son grand soulagement et à sa grande surprise, le Carniste n'en fit pas la moindre remarque et se contenta de suivre avec application sa leçon express. Il prit le gun, leurs mains se frôlèrent, les siennes étaient glacées.

Le couteau taché de sang quitta la ceinture du mangeur de viande pour être déposé dans un coin, et le Vegan soupçonna même son propriétaire de l'éloigner d'eux afin de ne pas le dégoûter.

Un petit échange de regards, empli d'une confiance autant nouvelle qu'ancestrale, parut propager dans l'air toute la puissance du lien qui les unissait. Le Vegan resta longtemps immobile avant de se réaliser dans un sursaut qu'il perdait un temps de repos précieux. Il s'allongea donc, le dos contre le coin de mur, et s'immobilisa.

Le sol était froid, le sol était rude, mais la fatigue eut raison de lui et sembla l'assommer.

* * *

— Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne suis pas d'accord.

Il avait pensé sa phrase, pesé chaque mot avec une précaution infinie, et l'avait enfin au bout de quelques minutes d'intenses questionnements jeté dans l'arène, au centre de laquelle le Prof de Philo s'évertuait à se justifier. Celui-ci se tut. Angoissant levé de sourcils, et le professeur reprit d'une voix plus rauque:

— Vraiment ?

Le Présentateur TV déglutit, se tordit le cou pour fixer les yeux sombres de son comparse, assis contre lui.

— La morale universelle est de ne pas tuer les autres. Si on commence à bêtement céder à toutes nos pulsions, on devient… Des animaux.

Sa brève hésitation laissa place à un silence qui le gêna. Il aurait préféré qu'il lui hurle dessus, qu'il lui fasse comprendre l'hypothétique gravité de ses mots par la haine, mais le Prof de Philo porta plutôt son regard sur le plafond quasi-imperceptible de la salle et soupira.

— Tu sais, cadreur, ta vision du monde est bien naïve. Parce qu'il n'est pas moins moral de tuer pour survivre que de se laisser tuer sans plus de considération pour soi-même. Peut-être que c'est dans ta nature de t'écraser devant les autres, mais moi j'ai du respect pour mon individualité. Et je ne laisserais pas faire ceux qui cherchent à la détruire, quitte à passer pour l'un des leurs.

Au tour du Présentateur de se taire, de laisser son regard traîner dans l'espace et de réfléchir. Réfléchir comme il n'avait jamais osé le faire, lui dont il estimait que ce n'était pas le rôle.

— Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez pris avec vous ? Si vous considérez que les faibles qui ne sont pas capables de se défendre doivent mourir, pourquoi est-ce que vous ne m'avez pas tué ?

Mordillement de lèvre inférieure, le Prof crispa ses mains sur le manche de son marteau.

— Si le maître ne peut se passer de l'esclave dans la dialectique de Hegel, je ne vois pas en quoi tu me serais dispensable...

Incompréhension totale, le cadreur des Hors Sujet hocha pourtant lentement la tête dans le but de vainement cacher sa bêtise. Vainement, parce qu'on ne la faisait pas au Prof de Philo, et il en était conscient.

Alors, histoire d'échapper à sa gêne, il secoua la tête et laissa libre court à un bâillement sonore. Pas de panique, puisque le premier qui chercherait à les cibler pour attaquer se verrait affubler de 5 tonnes dans le crâne.

— J'ai quand même du mal à croire qu'on puisse se battre comme des bêtes et ensuite pouvoir se justifier comme des êtres humains, articula-t-il au cours d'un second bâillement qu'il contint comme il put.

Le Prof de Philo aurait volontiers riposté, son rythme cardiaque étant reparti de plus belle en entendant enfin son assistant lui répondre comme un être réfléchi, mais un poids qui s'écrasa doucement sur son épaule fit s'envoler tous ces mots, qu'il rassemblait avec soin dans un coin de sa tête.

— Cadreur ?

Silence. Il chercha à comprendre d'où pouvait venir ce mutisme, lorsqu'un petit "Bonne nuit" murmuré contre son oreille l'immobilisa.

— Cad...

Petit ronflement. Il pensa une seconde à protester, à repousser cette familiarité, mais finit par abandonner la bataille, comprenant qu'il ne pouvait empêcher la fatigue de son assistant de faire son oeuvre.

Ce fut donc les pensées rythmées par la respiration du Présentateur tout près de la sienne qu'il se plongea une fois de plus dans sa réflexion.

Des dizaines de personnalités, un survivant. Qui aurait la vie sauve, la sécurité, et dont le secret de l'existence resterait entier. Un survivant. Un.

Ses yeux cherchèrent dans la limite du possible à scruter le visage s'appuyant sur son épaule droite, mais ne put distinguer que quelques mèches blondes à l'aspect décoloré.

Un survivant.

Soupir. Encore. Comme à chaque fois que cette réalité devenait plus pesante.

Il avait attentivement écouté le discours de l'Homme au Masque, et ce point des règles avait résonné en lui depuis le début de ce "jeu" morbide.

Il éliminerait tous ceux se mettraient un travers de leur chemin, mais ensuite ? Ils se retrouveraient face à face, dans cette gigantesque sépulture, lui et celui qu'il aurait protégé… Un survivant.

Aurait-il ce courage ? Celui si peu égoïste de lui-même s'ôter la vie pour le sauver ? Car, au fond, détruire celui qu'il aurait aidé tout ce temps serait un beau non-sens…

Petit regard de côté, encore.

"_Bonne nuit_"…

Le coin de ses lèvres s'écarta légèrement.

Que de naïveté… Que de candeur dans un instant si grave. Il en était pour une fois moins agacé qu'admiratif. Son assistant mesurait-il seulement toute l'étendue de la galère dans laquelle il l'avait embarqué, en lui permettant de vivre encore ?

Soudain, ses yeux se posèrent pour suivre un mouvement qu'il venait de percevoir dans l'obscurité. Pas le long du couloir menant à leur cul de sac, mais juste au-dessus de leurs têtes. Dans la semi-obscurité, il plissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils en voyant la caméra de sécurité pivoter loin d'eux.

Bien sûr, comment auraient-ils pu compter les corps, sinon ? Et puis, tout ce bain de sang n'était-il pas censé être une expérience, dans la tête de ce grand malade ?

Des questions, certaines rhétoriques, d'autres quasi-existentielles, fusaient, le maintenaient éveillé malgré l'envie pressante de faire une pause parmi toute cette violence.

…

39 personnalités.

Onze morts.

…

28 survivants.

Une place pour la vie.

Et ce n'était que le premier jour.


	3. Partie 3: Une Lumière

**Bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde \O/**

**Me revoilà avec une suite je crois riche en événements (WARNING: Violence blablablabla Armes blablablabla Gens pas contents blablablabla Ketchup blablablabla,...) dont je m'excuse du temps de sortie :s**

**Réponse à** **Rainbow Chewbawa: ****Viiiiiiiii, des couples partout \O/ … Enfin… En fait y'a surtout mes OTP et quelques allusions par ci par là ^^' ****J'ai essayé de la caser dans le prochain chapitre, mais ça n'a pas été possible :s Ne t'en fait pas, je la mettrais quelque part pour toi ! Promis ! \o ****Pour une fois que je ne m'en sors pas trop mal avec le Patron ! *^* Merci beaucoup !**

**Un mot rapide pour les responsables du cadavre exquis géant (parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps encore de le faire proprement): PUTAIN JE VOUS AIME. DU FIN FOND DE MON PETIT KOKORO. X'DDD Merci d'enfin me faire plaisir, ma dernière apparition dedans était... Hum. Lola, quoi. (Si tu passe par là, petit hérisson, sache que je ferais tout pour que ton nom devienne synonyme de WTF et de cypriné. Bisous et de rien.) XD**

**Ensuite ! Je me permet une petite "pub" pour une fanfic qui me fait bubuller très fort: Praesidium, de Emma Took ! Sérieusement, si vous aimez le 2ppie et le Vegiste, foncez, ça promet du lourd (DU LOOOUURD DU-DU-DU-DU LOOOUUURD - Fiche le camps, Pulko, sors de ma têêête)! *^***

**... Et je crois que c'est à peu près tout x) Ah si, bien évidemment je remercie la petite lapine qui me corrige et qui a visiblement bien aimé ce chapitre (voui, j'en suis très contente *.*) x3**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**La Morale, Chapitre 3: Une lumière**

— RÉVEILLE-TOI ! DEBOUT, RÉVEILLE-TOI ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Un courant électrique sembla le parcourir, il bondit. Le Carniste le fixait, les traits déformés par la panique et la main toujours crispée sur son épaule. Il l'en dégagea d'un pas de côté, à présent tout à fait sorti de son sommeil sans rêve.

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— IL FAUT PARTIR !

Le Vegan fronça les sourcils. Il ouvrit la bouche pour demander plus de détails, mais ce fut une série de cris, au loin, qui attira son attention… Ainsi qu'une chaleur dont il ne se souvenait pas avoir souligné la présence la veille.

— Carniste, qu'est-ce qu…

Son bras fut encore violemment tiré, il suivit le rythme en grognant un peu. Son revolver lui fut retourné, il s'y agrippa de toutes ses forces tandis que ses jambes se forçaient, dès le réveil, à suivre le rythme effréné de celles de son compagnon.

— Il y a le feu, voilà ce qui se passe !

Une seconde de réalisation, d'autres cris. Hébété, le végétalien se remit lentement de sa surprise mais, encore, ne put rien ajouter. La température montait en flèche, et un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule lui donna à la fois envie d'accélérer et de ralentir, balançant au passage dans l'ensemble de son corps une dose d'adrénaline surprenante.

Des flammes. Qui grignotaient les murs. Léchaient froidement le béton. Gagnaient du terrain en s'attaquant au plafond, se propageaient comme une trainée de poudre.

Un coup du Pyromane. Sans aucun doute.

Effrayé, il lâcha la main du Carniste et, plus libre de ses mouvements, se lança dans un marathon effréné. Ses yeux voyageaient entre sa route et chaque couloir qu'il croisait. A tout moment, on pouvait lui tirer dessus, à tout moment, il pouvait se retrouver devant un cul de sac et rester prisonnier du feu.

_**Ils.**_

Ils resteraient prisonniers du feu.

Le Vegan s'était promis de rester combatif, mais la tâche se faisait de plus en plus difficile. Si jouer au plus fort devant les autres lui semblait encore à sa portée, garder confiance en lui dans cette situation impliquant ni plus ni moins qu'une réaction naturelle totalement dévastatrice était tout autre chose.

Et en cet instant, un sentiment d'abandon le prit. Une envie de s'arrêter, de pleurer, de se laisser faire. De cesser de se battre, parce que c'était trop dur.

Et privé de l'image de son contraire l'encourageant à le suivre, sans doute y aurait-il cédé…

Un cadavre au milieu d'un passage. Il ne voulut pas chercher à savoir lequel de ses amis il avait bien pu être par le passé. Et sauta par-dessus.

… Décidemment, ils ne faisaient que se renvoyer leurs faveurs, même inconsciemment. Même alors que l'esprit de compétition aurait dû les maintenir séparés, les forcer à se battre jusqu'au bout…

Peut-être cela pouvait-il être considéré comme une initiative lumineuse de la part du Carniste, toujours était-il qu'il se mit à totalement changer de direction s'enfonçant dans le premier couloir venu.

… Il ne sentait plus ses jambes. Son monologue intérieur se perdait, s'emmêlait.

Un coup d'œil craintif et il réalisa avec un immense soulagement qu'ils avaient semé l'incendie. Souriant nerveusement, il se stoppa.

A présent, c'était la rareté de l'air dans ses paumons qui le brûlait. Ça et l'odeur de roussi chatouillant ses narines, lui donnant la dangereuse envie de tousser. Il se retint comme il put, laissant bien malgré lui échapper quelques hoquètements nerveux. Le mangeur de viande empoigna son couteau, scruta les yeux grands ouverts la pénombre les encerclant, puis se laissa tomber contre un mur.

Leurs halètements se mêlèrent longtemps. Avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur marche.

* * *

_**Rouge.**_

La pointe de la lame réapparut à travers la peau fine de la gorge, accompagné de l'hémoglobine qui ne tarda pas à couler de ce côté, ses gouttes se perdant sous le col du t-shirt de même couleur à une vitesse… Impressionnante.

Déjà, le corps contre le sien ne vivait plus, le visage qu'il tenait entre ses doigts s'était figé en une expression de pure souffrance.

Il le contempla un moment, puis baissa son regard sur la profonde entaille qui allait d'une clavicule à l'autre, l'hypnotisant par son effroyable beauté.

Quelques secondes encore, et ce constat provoqua en lui un spasme d'horreur tel qu'il en lâcha le corps qui tomba mollement.  
Il enfouie compulsivement une main dans la poche de sa veste, en tira son flingue et, sans perdre beaucoup de temps à viser, tira dans la grimace fixant le plafond.

Effacer chaque trace de son plaisir. Il ne pouvait pas se permette de plonger dans cette spirale infernale. Il était censé tuer les abrutis, pas le premier venu ! C'était la satisfaction de punir, de faire la justice, qui était la source de sa motivation, pas la violence gratuite ! Rien ne devait être gratuit. Comme dans ces merveilleux films d'auteur, où tout avait son importance.  
Trois autres coups. Bien placés. Le visage se changea en une masse de chair rouge. Il s'en détourna.

Rangeant son arme à feu, il poursuivit sa marche tendue, canif à la main, la mâchoire crispée.

_Te rends-tu compte, de ce que je fais pour te retrouver ?_  
_Te rends-tu seulement compte, que tu es désormais ma seule motivation à rester en vie ?_  
_Ma passion est là, mais moins forte que l'envie de te retrouver._  
_Si tu savais._  
_SI SEULEMENT TU SAVAIS, CONNARD._

Un brouhaha dans sa tête. Qu'il chassa comme il put de même que les larmes qui profitèrent de cet instant de faiblesse pour tenter de se frayer un passage.

Il n'était pas comme ça. Il n'était pas un monstre. Il était quelqu'un de bien. C'était de la faute de tous ces connards… C'était de leur faute, s'il avait dû se battre… C'était de leur faute, s'il finissait par prendre goût au carnage…

Non.

Non, il n'était pas comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas être comme ça.

— JE SUIS QUELQU'UN DE BIEN !

Son hurlement blessé emplit l'espace plein de vide, les murs épais et grisâtres donnant au dédale des allures de ruines.  
Il se moqua bien qu'on l'entende, ne souhaitant qu'exprimer violemment son chaos intérieur, libérer cette rage quand à ce que la vie le mettait son cesse à l'épreuve. D'abord le commissaire, puis Max, puis…

— CONNARD ! TOUT ÇA POUR QUOI ? POUR TOI, CONNARD ! POURQUOI TOI ! POURQUOI ?!

Toute sa vie chamboulée. Ses convictions démolies pas à pas, marche après marche jusqu'à l'enfer. Jamais il n'avait à ce point dû envisager sa vie d'un point de vue personnel. Il en avait fait don au cinéma, et n'avait toujours craint de la perdre que parce qu'il ne pouvait être que le seul à appliquer le glorieux châtiment.

Mais…

— Connard…

Il aurait dû se laisser aller, partir enfin en paix après peut-être un dernier tour de piste, histoire d'embarquer avec lui quelques crétins… Mais…

— Connard…

Il avait fallu qu'il croise sa route. Il avait fallu qu'il le laisse monter sur son siège passager. Il avait fallu qu'il le fasse entrer dans son univers. Pour mieux qu'il le détruise de l'intérieur.

Et maintenant, il lui manquait. Tellement. Indéniablement.

C'était stupide. Un cliché ambulant, voilà ce qu'il était devenu. Pire qu'une drama queen.

Serrant les dents de plus en plus fort, il ne remarqua que tardivement comme, sous ses pieds, le béton avait foncé, et comme l'oxygène autour de lui s'était fait rare. Habitué à l'odeur cadavérique, il ne broncha pas lorsqu'il croisa trois corps à moitié calcinés, ne s'intéressant vaguement que par ce qu'il leur restait de chair avant de détourner le regard.

Non, il n'était pas totalement insensible… C'était pour son bien.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur tout ce qui, tapi dans l'ombre, avait vraisemblablement été la proie des flammes. Tout ce qui, tapis dans l'ombre, était broyé, carbonisé, pulvérisé, et qui clamait la violence ayant terrassé les lieux.

Les dégâts de ce vraisemblable incendie avaient leur charme. Ils lui ressemblaient un peu.

Et pas moyen de savoir ce qui avait bien pu stopper son œuvre funèbre.

Sourire fade en coin, pas silencieux, et finalement, des bruits. A quelques pas de là. Une occasion à ne pas manquer.  
Il plaqua son dos contre un mur, sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste couleur ocre l'arme à feu qu'il chargea.

— Ouki ! La situation est déjà assez compliquée, pas la peine d'en rajouter ! Arrête de pleurer tout de suite !  
— Mais je peux paaaas !

La voix suraigüe fit sursauter le tueur en série, qui se boucha les oreilles avant de rapidement se préparer à agir. Ne pas hésiter. Ne pas, comme cette fois avec le type à chapeau, laisser sa victime s'enfuir dans un moment de faiblesse.  
Frapper vite, frapper fort. Serrer les fesses, les dents et le cœur.

Le canon levé, il sortit de l'ombre…

… Et, ne se donnant que le temps de viser la première forme venue, tira trois coups.

Non pas qu'il soit pour le gaspillage des balles (ce serait plutôt le contraire), mais l'idée de manquer ou de blesser un innocent pour ensuite l'achever ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. C'est pourquoi il ne put analyser sa cible qu'une fois celle-ci à terre, alors que le cri inhumain se poursuivit au loin. L'autre venait de prendre la fuite.

Il s'approcha, un craquement sous sa chaussure le poussa à lever le pied. Examinant rapidement ce sur quoi il avait marché, il expédia finalement du plat de la chaussure les restes de petites lunettes noires pour emprunter un nouvel accès. Il restait sur ses gardes, l'arme à l'affût. Tuer froidement, survivre, gagner.

Retrouver ce connard pour qui, il voulait finalement bien l'admettre, il s'inquiétait.

_Tu as intérêt à rester en vie, toi aussi…_  
_Parce que j'arrive._

* * *

La petite voix haut-perchée derrière lui reprit, enchaînant sur un nouveau monologue, tandis que lui-même perdait son sang-froid à chacun de ses mots.

— S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît, tais-toi ! Quelqu'un va nous trouver !

Cela devait bien faire des heures qu'il le mettait en garde, mais son compagnon n'en avait manifestement cure.  
Pire, même. Plus il sentait le stress l'envahir, plus il se faisait bavard.

Ignorant un nouveau discours obscène, il se pencha pour jeter un œil au passage qu'il hésitait franchir… Pour aussitôt faire demi-tour, la simple apparition d'une silhouette bras levé ayant suffi à l'alerter.

— Cours !

Il fila immédiatement à travers plusieurs chemins tout à fait hasardeux, pria pour ne tomber sur personne en sens inverse. Enfin, il finit par s'arrêter, essoufflé, au milieu d'un énième corridor. S'adossant à un mur, il souffla.

— Ça va ?

Sa question, maladroitement formulée entre deux halètements, ne trouva aucune réponse. Intrigué, il ne songea pas même à la répéter, préférant jeter un œil à l'état de son camarade, qui… N'était plus là.

Un frisson de panique agita sa peau humide de sueur.

Une main, à la hauteur de ses yeux, lui faisait face. Cinq doigts.

Où était… ?

— Croc'homo ?

Ses yeux terrifiés se posèrent sur le sol, sa récente course lui revint aussitôt en mémoire.

_Il avait dû tomber._

**_Terreur._**

Hésitant, il revint timidement sur ses pas, n'osant trop se servir de sa main. Cette main qui lui était si étrangère.  
Cette main qui lui rappelait beaucoup trop qu'il n'était plus là.

Paraissait-il que les pensées étaient telles des courants électriques, celle très brève qui illumina son cerveau à cet instant dut donc presque relever de l'éclair, tant il en grimaça.

Il cessa de marcher. Laissa son attention dériver sur sa main, qu'il dévisagea.

Est-ce que…

Les doigts se murent dans l'espace, se replièrent sur eux même pour former une sorte de figure grossière.

Il l'interrogea du regard, le pouce s'agita, une voix tout aussi ridicule en émanant aussitôt:

— _Hey ! Tu ne comprends pas que tu es complètement cinglé ?_

Il ne put retenir un cri aigre. Le membre, rapidement rejeté, fut écarté dans la mesure du possible.

S'il l'avait pu, il l'aurait coupé.

Respiration saccadée, frisson d'horreur.

Est-ce que…

Des bribes de souvenirs, il enfouit sa tête dans ses bras, comme si quelque chose de terrifiant pouvait y surgir à tout moment.  
Peur, lorsqu'il réalisa, il repoussa encore sa main. Sa main nue.

_**Comme si…**_

La voix, les gestes, toujours là depuis qu'il n'était plus présent. Comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment été…

_**… Il était…**_

Tâchant de surmonter son effroi, il bougea très légèrement son index, laissant finalement la réflexion faire son chemin dans les recoins sinueux de l'acceptation.

_**… Seul…**_

Curiosité, il déplia cette fois son auriculaire, laissa ses yeux dériver sur ses ongles longs, dépourvus d'entretiens. Rencontre du premier type, de lui-même, à son état le plus simple. Si simple qu'il lui parut avoir été dépouillé de ses vêtements.

_**… Comme si, en fait…**_

L'angoisse. Son attention resta fixée presque contre son gré sur l'épiderme rendu blanchi et moite par sa vieille prison de tissus.

_**… Croc'homo…**_

Il se revit l'agiter, lui parler, lui répondre, si gêné de tous ces mots, que son camarade reptilien enchaînait avec une facilité déroutante. Des mots qui le faisaient rougir, le rabaissait à un statut de lâche dont il ne s'était pourtant jamais plaint.

_**… C'était…**_

Car après tout, tout ce que disait son partenaire le soulageait lui-même, lui épargnait l'accumulation mentale de ses fantasmes morbides, et…

_**… Lui.**_

…

Silence.

Le néant, suivit de battements archaïques au creux de sa poitrine.

Tremblant, il se jeta sur un mur, y laissa éclater son poing, sans vraiment réaliser…

Un _CRAC_ retentit.

Puis ce fut la douleur.

Puissante, perçante, elle enflamma ses tendons, lui arracha encore un hurlement.

Ses doigts, désarticulés, se figèrent.

Sans vie.

Morts. Vaincus.

Seul.

Et la douleur… La douleur était toujours là. Persistante. Elle ne le quitterait jamais.

Sans penser davantage, il se jeta cette fois tête la première contre la paroi. Et cogna.

Encore et encore.

De plus en plus fort.

_**DES MENSONGES.**_

Frapper sa tête, puisque c'était là que le cœur de sa souffrance l'envenimait. Frapper sa tête sans penser aux conséquences, juste à cette fragile conviction d'anéantir ce qui faisait si mal.

_**DEPUIS LE DÉBUT.**_

Prince d'un château de cartes, commandant d'une armée de bateaux en papier, chevalier se battant contre des moulins à vent, pantin de son pantin, pathétique fou se contant l'histoire dont il était le héros… Et jouant le rôle du héros que son histoire lui contait.

_**SEUL.**_

Pauvre dément parlant à ses doigts, n'ayant pas même l'excuse d'être un enfant jouant avec son ami imaginaire…  
Des flashs de couleurs obnubilèrent peu à peu sa vue, il sentit son cerveau envoyer faiblement plusieurs messages d'alerte.  
S'achever. L'achever. Les achever tous les deux.

Lui et sa douleur.

_**TOUJOURS.**_

Au prix de nombreux coups violents qui firent siffler ses oreilles et troubler sa vision, son corps glissa, l'allongea de force. Sans le réaliser, rendu abruti par la souffrance, il garda ses yeux fixés sur le plafond qui tournait.

Comme si son crâne était devenu un gigantesque diapason, frémissant sans fin.

_**SEUL.**_

Très vaguement, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un détail à des lieues de cet univers tamisé, il perçu une matière liquide couler le long de son visage, de ses joues, de son nez, puis de ses lèvres et de son menton. Un goût immonde emplit sa bouche entrouverte. Il ne lutta pas contre, le subit.

Toujours les couleurs, sa tête partit en vrille, le mal frappait toujours.

Il attendait, épuisé, étendu de tout son long, l'esprit assommé, enfin privé de sa pensée, sa douloureuse pensée.

Quelques bruits de pas au milieu du chaos, une exclamation, une détonation.

_**SEUL.**_

* * *

Une nuit. Cela avait suffi au Professeur Pédoncule pour quitter son habituel petit nuage…

Pour redescendre sur terre et ouvrir les yeux, se taper une belle gueule de bois pour toutes ses années de cuve. Et accessoirement se faire trainer par un type dont le visage ne lui rappela presque rien.

— Tu te sens bien, gros ?

Palais sec, envie de vomir. Le bouquet.

Il maugréa lorsque l'inconnu tira sur la manche de son manteau. Il tenta de fouiller dans sa mémoire, mais en fut aussitôt dissuadé. Trop mal.

Alors d'une voix un peu absente, un peu effacée, il demanda sans répondre quelques détails, lorsqu'une lointaine pétarade le coupa net.

Presque instinctivement, il interrompit chacun de ses gestes, imitant son compagnon de route dont la prise sur son épaule s'était resserrée.

Il sentit le danger même dans un état si étourdis, et n'ajouta rien, laissant son regard dériver sur la hanche de son vis-à-vis, restant bouche bée en voyant le chapeau qui y était pressé gorgé de sang.

Un millier de questions se bousculèrent entre ses lèvres, on le somma nerveusement de baisser le ton. L'étranger se présenta à mi-voix avant de, bien que toujours maintenant son corps dans un équilibre précaire, l'attirer de son côté.

Des réponses, une situation. Exposés dans la peur.

À lui d'agir. D'enfin prendre les rennes et la bonne décision.

Il commença par se dégager de l'étreinte du Hippie. Hésitation. Devait-il s'encombrer d'un blessé ?

Il grimaça, tâcha d'y voir clair.

Quelques secondes, et il tangua de nouveau en direction du drogué pour lui saisir le bras, l'installer de force sur son épaule. Le pacifiste ne s'opposa pas à la lui. Trop faible, peut-être. Et visiblement fatigué.

Il le guida à son tour, s'interdisant le moindre objectif. Il n'était pas assez fort pour ça.

Comme le disait le vieux proverbe russe… _Alea Jacta Est_.

* * *

— Vous croyez au paradis ?  
— Arrête un peu de poser des questions stupides et avance !

Le Présentateur TV n'insista pas, jetant plutôt un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Rien ni personne ne les suivait depuis un bon moment, ce qui mine de rien devenait pour lui préoccupant. Secouant la tête histoire de rester bien concentré sur sa seule tâche, il scruta l'obscurité tout en grimaçant un peu : Son pouce, celui qu'il s'était mordu la veille jusqu'au sang, piquait encore, et ce n'était vraiment que dans des périodes de calme comme celle-ci qu'il pouvait se permettre le luxe de le souligner.

Devant eux, derrière eux, autour d'eux, tout se ressemblait. Chaque couloir, chaque mur, chaque carrefour de béton lui paraissait familier, et au fond peut-être faisaient-ils indéfiniment la même boucle, n'ayant pas le moindre but.

L'angoisse était toujours là, certes, mais allégée par ce privilège de faire partie d'une paire comportant l'une des personnalités les plus fortes du labyrinthe. La parole était également un acteur essentiel de sa bonne santé mentale. Lui au moins, sans prendre le risque de perdre la vie, pouvait poser des "questions stupides", ce qui, pensa-t-il tristement, n'avait pas été le cas de ce type, qui n'avait même pas eu le temps de complètement hurler son dernier "HELICOPTÈRE".

Tête basse, il avança en silence. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait bien pu dire à son compagnon, de toute façon ? Qu'il avait peur ? La bonne affaire. Qu'au cas où il disparaitrait, il… Non, ce genre de supposition ne pourrait que l'exaspérer.

Il soupira donc et reprit son inspection de l'ombre, regrettant rapidement les "questions stupides" lorsque le stress revint au galop hanter son esprit et rendre fébriles ses pas.

"_Il est 6h28, 15 d'entre vous… Sont encore en vie._"

Surprise. Il se figea juste à temps, son supérieur devant lui venant de faire de même.

"_Un compte à rebours va maintenant s'effectuer à chaque nouveau décès._"

Le Présentateur déglutit. Il attendit un moment le regard tourné vers le plafond obscure mais, devant bien se resoudre au fait que l'annonce soit terminée, reporta son attention sur son compagnon de route.

Le Prof de Philo avait le regard bas, fixant vaguement un point imaginaire sur le sol, ses traits déformés par une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir venir de lui : de l'inquiétude. Peut-être même un peu de peur.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que l'anarchiste ne se libère de cet état, se tournant pour accélérer la cadence. Il le suivit comme il put.

— Prof…

"_Quatorze._"

— … Vous croyez que…

"_Treize._"

— Avance !

Ils débouchèrent presque en courant sur un coin plus spacieux, une place cubique d'une dizaine de mètres carrés proposant face à eux deux accès.

Le Présentateur TV voulu insister, mais abandonna lorsque le Prof choisit le chemin de gauche, faisant déjà quelques pas en sa direction lorsque des bruits étranges le figèrent.

Des jérémiades indistinctes, qui se firent de plus en plus proches.

Ni une ni deux, le sociopathe leva son marteau, le tenant au-dessus de sa tête, prêt à l'abattre sur le premier crâne venu. Son camarade altruiste se masqua les yeux, serra les dents, attendit… Mais, se détendant au bout de quelques secondes, il perçu la minuscule silhouette qui sortit de l'ombre et laissa échapper un cri.

— C'est un enfant !  
— Et alors ? répliqua sa paire en levant encore son arme.  
— Ah non, pas un enfant !

Le Présentateur se jeta sur le manche de 5t, l'agrippant pour le poser au sol malgré la réticence du Prof et l'extrême lourdeur de l'engin.

Derrière eux, une toute petite forme ronde et blanche passa à toute vitesse en chouinant.  
Le Prof de Philo soupira et recala son marteau contre son épaule, son mouvement reflétant toute sa frustration.

— Voilà, je ne l'ai pas tué tout de suite d'un coup sec, quelqu'un de moins clément le fera ! Au final, tu ne lui auras pas rendu un grand service… Enfin, qu'importe, ici c'est chacun pour sa peau.

Le Présentateur hésita à répondre, ouvrit la bouche…

Lorsqu'un brusque coup de feu le fit sursauter.

…

Une décharge d'adrénaline pulsa dans chacune de ses veines, ses yeux terrifiés fixèrent ceux surpris du Prof, guettant sa réaction jusqu'à ce qu'il ne les abaisse sur sa chemise, où une auréole écarlate assombrissait le tissu couleur de coton.  
Il n'eut pas le temps de hurler un mot, à peine celui de réaliser, que le corps de son camarade chancela, basculant vers l'avant. Par réflexe, il tâcha de le réceptionner mais, celui-ci étant trop lourd, il ne put que ralentir sa chute, le faire atterrir en douceur contre le sol.

— Prof ?

Ses mains tremblantes, crispées sur le col de son supérieur, le secouèrent jusqu'à ce que son regard qu'il sentait se charger de terreur ne se pose sur celui vide, immobile.

Un poids parut lui tomber sur le cœur. En parfaite synchronisation avec le marteau 5t qui s'écrasa au sol derrière eux.  
Une idée prit vaguement place parmi le vide de son esprit. Il secoua encore. Sa force commença lentement à lui échapper. Le corps était trop lourd, et sa propre faiblesse parut lui cracher à la figure toute l'inutilité du moindre de ses efforts.

"_Douze._"

Quoi ?

COMMENT ÇA…

… "_**DOUZE**_" ?

— PROF ?!

Immuables, les sombres iris de son partenaire ne réagirent pas à son cri terrifié, signe de sa lente réalisation.  
Alors que tout entier le Présentateur TV ne pouvait que se consacrer à ce qu'il lui restait de son camarade, un léger rire dans son dos le fit sursauter.

Au prix d'un difficile self-control ses épaules cessèrent de trembler, il se retourna. La silhouette qui se découpa dans l'ombre lui arracha un hoquet, à mi-chemin entre réaction de surprise et d'angoisse.

La Patron sourit, le coin de ses lèvres s'étirant pour dévoiler une armée de dents trop propres, trop nettes. Presque aussi brillantes que l'arme encore levée en direction de là où se trouvait le Prof de Philo un instant auparavant.

_**Il allait mourir.**_

Cette fatalité serra ses tripes comme un étau. La solitude lui glaça les veines. Chaud et froid. Sa main chercha celle inerte, paume vers le ciel, qu'il n'avait jamais osé prendre.

_**Mourir...**_

Ses paupières se scellèrent si fortement qu'une larme perla. La peau rougie de son pouce envoya un dernier message curieusement passif à son cerveau.

_**... Au fond, ce n'était plus si grave...**_

Endormant à grand peine ses instincts de survie qui auraient plutôt eu tendance à le pousser à la fuite, il attendit patiemment.

Un second ricanement le força bien à de nouveau prêter attention au monde autour de lui.  
Sursaut. Le Patron s'était rapproché, toujours aussi dangereux, le rutilant canon désormais baissé.

— Mais c'est que tu flatte mon sadisme, à pleurnicher comme ça, susurra-t-il entre deux éclats de rire noir.

Le Présentateur TV ne dit pas un mot. Ne prenant qu'à peine conscience de l'humidité s'étalant au fil des secondes sur ses joues, il attendit encore, maintenant désespérément, ce coup de feu qui ne venait pas. Qui se retenait.  
Le criminel fixa en effet sa mine déconfite un long moment avant d'effectuer un rapide demi-tour, retournant d'où il était venu. Se fondant dans l'ombre pour ne faire plus qu'un avec l'inconnu.

— Je te tuerais. Mais pas tout de suite, j'attends, un peu, histoire de ne pas trop me lasser…

Sa voix s'éteignit, ses pas feutrés résonnèrent encore contre le sol quelques instants avant de s'estomper puis de disparaître.  
La personnalité blonde n'avait, encore une fois, rien pu faire d'autre que de se figer, terrassé par un amer sentiment d'injustice qui ouvrit la porte de sa faiblesse à tout ce que le Prof, par sa seule présence, avait su contenir.

Sa respiration se fit malgré lui saccadée, sa gorge lui parut étranglée par tous les sanglots qui montaient, venaient s'emparer de ses yeux. Ses mains échappèrent à toute idée rationnelle qu'il aurait pu leur faire parvenir, tantôt repoussant le corps à ses pieds, tantôt le serrant dans ses bras.

Épuisé, il se laissa tomber à ses côtés, ferma les yeux. Dans une sorte d'état second, il perçu quelques présences aller et venir dans ce froid carrefour de béton.

Lui ne bougea pas.

La tête vide, le corps épuisé, refusant d'avoir à réfléchir, d'admettre la réalité. Peut-être espérait-il s'endormir et ne jamais se réveiller.

Toujours était-il que le Présentateur ne se leva avec raideur qu'après (il l'estima vaguement) plusieurs longues heures de silence, rassemblant les dernières forces qu'il se trouvait pour s'agenouiller de nouveau.

Ses lèvres tremblantes formèrent un unique mot muet, ses yeux fixèrent celles qui ne l'étaient plus moins… Avant de s'en détourner, tout comme de la folle idée qui avait brièvement popé parmi ses vagues pensées… Jamais il ne pourrait.  
Ses doigts hésitants s'approchèrent plutôt avec douceur de ceux toujours inertes pour les toucher.

_Ils étaient froids._

Il retint un cri.

Puis un pur gémissement de douleur qui lui échappa au final pathétiquement. Les joues irritées par les trop nombreuses larmes qui lui semblait creuser sa peau, il laissa enfin son attention se promener un peu plus loin, jusqu'au manche du marteau 5t, dépassant un peu de l'ombre.

D'un revers de manche, il essuya ses pleurs, tendit le bras, n'ayant d'autre choix que de se pencher au-dessus du corps gelé.  
Sa main était moite, la pierre était lourde, il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de difficilement la tirer vers lui.  
Il s'appuya sur l'arme, se releva les doigts crispés contre le sang qui avait séché sur la surface ronde et lisse.

Sa tête tournait.

À moitié conscient de ce qu'il avait vécu dans ce si petit carrefour, une question s'imposa pourtant de manière naturelle au milieu de centaines d'autres imprécises : que faire ?

Si l''attrait de la solution de facilité était fort, il ne pouvait que lui rappeler ses récentes expériences, dans ce labyrinthe, avec le Pro…

Il baissa la tête, fixa le sol la gorge nouée.

"Ne te laisse pas faire, ait du respect pour ton individualité"… Quelque chose comme ça.

Ne pas se laisser faire.

Ses yeux parurent s'activer, enfin analyser la situation. Sortir, avancer.

Être vivant.

Ou du moins tenter sa chance de pouvoir le redevenir un jour.

Deux couloirs s'offraient à lui, l'un était celui de la vengeance. Il hésita.

… Mal à la tête…

Une brève minute, il se demanda s'il était bon de regarder le Prof de Philo une dernière fois, mais opta finalement pour avancer sans plus se faire de mal, tirant à grand-peine le marteau derrière lui.

Deux couloirs…

… Il avait choisi.

* * *

Au milieu du chaos, ses souvenirs s'amenuisaient.

Mais il s'accrochait. À l'image de ce double qu'il n'avait jamais vu que comme un digne fils de Satan parmi les milliers que comptait la planète.

Pauvres âmes égarées.

Pauvres pêcheurs.

_**Pardonne nous.**_

Perdu dans sa tête. C'est là qu'il pouvait encore se sentir vivant. Et faire pénitence. Pour tout le mal qu'il avait pu penser de son sauveur un jour.

Tuer était mal.

Mais la vie était une bénédiction.

Dans sa tête, il lui semblait feuilleter vainement les pages de la Bible. Pour rien.

Le Moine souffla longuement, osa prêter attention aux alentours.

Personne.

Il se recroquevilla contre le mur, dans l'impasse qu'il avait choisie pour refuge après des heures d'errance.

C'était sans doute injuste, mais le Patron, justement parce qu'il était immoral, sauverait Mathieu. Que cela soit son but ou non.  
Et lui… Lui…

Il ferma les yeux.

Il lui semblait l'entendre, le Prof, marmonner de sa voix nasillarde cette phrase qu'il lui avait tant de fois destinée : "_Dieu ne te sauvera pas_".

…

"_Dieu ne te sauvera pas_".

Jamais cela n'avait semblé si vrai. Après tout, c'était bien lui, qui l'avait sauvé…

L'ecclésiastique grogna, se tassa encore davantage.

Il ne pouvait pas douter. Pas lui. Jamais le scientifique n'avait su l'atteindre dans sa vie, alors dans sa mort…

Il souffla longuement.

Le Patron sauverait Mathieu.

Et lui…

… Lui, il attendrait le destin que Dieu voudrait lui accorder.

* * *

— MON COUTEAU !  
— QUOI ?  
— J'AI LÂCHÉ MON COUTEAU !  
— LAISSE-LE ! LAISSE-LE ET SAUVE-TOI !

Le souffle court. _**Encore**_. Les poumons en feu. _**Encore**_. L'abominable sensation de pouvoir mourir d'une seconde à l'autre. _**Encore**_.

Le Vegan puisait dans ses dernières forces, il le sentait bien. Les besoins les plus primaires commençaient à justement primer. Sa fin approchait. À chaque seconde qui défilait.

Après tout, jamais il n'avait eu la prétention de pouvoir s'en sortir. Juste celle de pouvoir se battre. Histoire de se prouver qu'il pouvait se dévouer à la cause de son créateur. Et l'aider à regagner ni plus ni moins que ce qu'il avait obtenu grâce à lui.  
La vie.

Perdu dans un méli-mélo d'idées noires s'emmêlant telles des ronces, étouffant le peu d'espoir lui restant, il ne fut que plus surpris par le Carniste qui le tira violemment dans un couloir annexe.

Bataille de souffles courts.

_**Encore**_.

— Semés… ?  
— Je crois…  
— Ils deviennent tous fous…  
— Nous aussi, je suppose…

Mélange de voix, rendues aiguës par l'effort. _**Encore.**_

Sa cage thoracique se souleva de façon saccadée pour la énième fois. Ne pas rester là. Vite récupérer. Vite s'enfuir.  
_**Encore.**_

Il jeta un œil sur sa gauche, puis sur sa droite, appréciant silencieusement l'absence de corps, d'organe solitaire, ou d'hémoglobine dans ce retranchement de fortune. Un passage étroit, sans trop d'ouverture, peut-être même vierge de violence…

Trop concentré sur l'environnement bien moins hostile qu'il n'aurait pu le prévoir, il lâcha un faible glapissement lorsque les mains froides du Carniste saisirent les siennes, manquant de lui faire lâcher son précieux revolver.  
Incompréhension.

Perplexité.

Ses yeux fixèrent les profondes entailles sur les doigts qui pressaient les siens, hésitant à se faire menaçant. Finalement trop abasourdi par cette attitude pour se mettre en colère, il voulut questionner son camarade, mais ses mots se retrouvèrent bloqués au fond de sa gorge lorsqu'il le vit.

Le regard du Carniste.

Froid, fataliste, meurtri.

Le regard de celui qui rend les armes.

Le brun sombre de ses iris, comme un chêne fendu par la foudre. Sa peau claire comme le sable jamais emporté par les vagues.

— Tu ne crois pas… Qu'on devrait s'arrêter là ?

Voix tremblante. Il le sentit de sa maigre place, le nœud dans la gorge de son comparse. Communicatif, il ne tarda pas à lui-même déglutir bruyamment, encouragé par la brusque humidité qu'il détecta dans le blanc de ses yeux.

— C… Comment ça ?

Le carnivore laissa échapper un petit reniflement. Avec une lenteur troublante, il fit glisser ses mains le long des bras à découverts du végétalien jusqu'à ses épaules qu'il agrippa, fébrile, s'y appuyant comme à une béquille lorsqu'il se pencha à son oreille:

— Je peux te tuer… Et ensuite me tuer… On partirait ensemble…

Son murmure laissa place au silence.

* * *

Il avançait, d'une démarche lente et désordonnée, en partie due au poids qu'il peinait à traîner derrière lui. Avoir une arme… Était devenu à la fois poison de sa conscience et clé de sa survie. Obligé de délaisser l'un des deux au profit de l'autre. Et il avait choisi.

Le Présentateur, malgré l'inquiétante anesthésie embrasant ses membres, sentait ses muscles bander, tendus par la fatigue et l'effort. Ses doigts agrippés au manche de bois se crispaient, une douleur de moins en moins secondaire se propageait dans ses tendons, tel un courant électrique dans un ensemble de câbles. Tendinite, peut-être.

Il continuait, néanmoins. Le cœur poussant ses réguliers cris de panique, le souffle sans cesse en passe de se changer en gémissements sonores.

Et la tête vide, si vide…

Cela faisait un moment qu'il marchait, guettant, altruiste dans son inquiétude et égoïste dans son désir de soulagement, une nouvelle annonce de l'Homme au Masque.

Douze.

Ils étaient douze.

Seul contre onze.

Et le labyrinthe, impitoyable répartiteur, pouvait aussi bien les éloigner que les cacher à quelques pas de là.

La roulette russe.

Il secoua la tête.

Il devait croire, au moins un peu, à ses chances de s'en sortir. Autrement, il n'arriverait à rien et ce n'était pas ce qu'il s'était promis.

Il avança, oreille aux aguets, ignorant comme il le pouvait un profond sentiment de solitude, repoussant une poignée de souvenirs.

Vigilance.

Les pieds sur Terre, mais pas la tête dans la Lune.

Suivant le chemin jusque-là miraculeusement direct, il sursauta brusquement. Se figea.

Un rire.

Une sorte de ricanement aiguë. Hystérique, transpirant de démence.

Il hésita à parler, sans doute trop longtemps car bientôt une silhouette se matérialisa au fond du couloir.

— HI HI HI ! JE SUIS UN GÂTEAU D'RIZ !

Il lâcha une exclamation de surprise, recula d'un pas.

L'onigiri sur pattes avait sur le visage un sourire éclatant, signe qu'il s'amusait beaucoup au milieu de toute cette destruction... Et le long "tuyau" de fer qu'il tenait entre ses mains rendues tremblantes par l'excitation n'était pas pour démentir le tableau.

— HI HI HI ! JE SUIS UN GÂTEAU D'RIZ ! AVEC UN BAZOOKA !

Les yeux écarquillés par la terreur, le Présentateur TV esquissa un geste pour s'enfuir.

Mais s'en empêcha.

Il devait s'imposer. Il devait pouvoir compter sur lui-même. Il devait avoir la force d'agir seul.

— HI HI HI ! JE SUIS UN GÂTEAU D'RIZ ! AVEC UN BAZOOKA ! ET QUI…

Au bout d'une troisième tentative, l'ancien cadreur des Hors Sujet parvint à agripper le marteau de sorte à ce qu'il le lève au dessus de sa tête.

— … TIRE…

Concentré, se mordant violemment la lèvre, il tâcha de faire un mouvement pour l'abattre correctement, mais le poids de la pierre était tel qu'elle lui échappa.

\- …PART…

Le marteau 5t transperça l'air, fila jusqu'au bout du couloir.

Il eut juste le temps de se replier sur lui-même, ses bras faisant office de maigre protection face aux débris qui volèrent aussitôt.  
Un petit nuage de poussière.

Le silence.

Il osa écarter les deux doigts qui le privaient de la vue.

Première constatation mais non des moindres : le Gâteau de Riz s'était volatilisé.

Pas une trace du fou ni de son arme, juste, au bout du couloir…

Le Présentateur se leva, se surprenant même à remettre sa cravate en place. Les yeux grands ouverts par la surprise, quelques miettes de béton craquant sous ses pas, il s'approcha du mur qu'une crevasse déchirait, partant d'un point central pour se disperser en milliers de sillons. La paroi, à l'impressionnante épaisseur pourtant mise à nue, avait cédé sous le marteau qui reposait à présent, indemne, dans un passage parallèle.

La fumée poussa le Présentateur à lâcher de petits toussotements, alors qu'il enjambait le peu de béton restant au sol pour rejoindre le passage qui aurait dû lui être interdit. Sa main retrouva rapidement le manche de 5t, qu'il dénicha de nouveaux décombres.

Même encore un peu étourdis, il prit bien garde à s'assurer qu'il était bien seul.

Personne…

Un petit regard en arrière.

Et, soudainement…

… _**Une épiphanie**_.

Une révélation toute bête, toute simple. Un peu comme lui. Mais promesse de tant de choses…

Une épiphanie.

Un sursaut d'espoir gonfla son cœur.

* * *

Le Vegan écarquilla les yeux, mit un moment à oser les lever pour les plonger dans ceux si graves de son équipier.  
Ils étaient si proches que le bout de leur nez se touchaient presque, mais les enjeux de ce dialogue étaient bien trop décisifs pour qu'ils ne le soulignent eux même. Le ventre du Carniste gargouilla un peu, ils n'y prêtèrent pas plus d'attention.

— Pourquoi… ?

Après tout ce temps, c'est donc ainsi qu'il finirait ? Assassiné avec mièvrerie par un bouffeur de viande, et qui plus est avec sa bénédiction ?

Il tâcha de bien garder en tête que les mots du Carniste n'étaient pas de l'ordre de la destinée, qu'il pouvait toujours se rebeller contre cette proposition, mais… Mais plus le temps défila, plus cette alternative lui parut digne d'intérêt. Presque satisfaisante.

Le dit bouffeur de viande resserra son emprise. Son regard se fit plus distant, tomba au sol. Nerveux.

— Parce que je ne veux pas te perdre, lâcha-t-il après un petit silence tendu.

Quelque chose brilla sur la joue du Carniste, un rapide revers de la main le chassa.

Gêné, il invita silencieusement son alter ego à s'asseoir à milieu du maigre corridor. Leurs jambes s'entremêlèrent avant que le Vegan ne put comprendre quoi que ce soit, il se laissa faire.

La pression dans l'air semblait changer. Tout autour d'eux, le monde devenait plus lourd, étouffant, comme les encourageant à partir au plus vite. Comme si rien ne les retenait.

"_Onze._"

Il avala sa salive, la sentit rouler contre sa langue.

Ses pensées se bousculèrent.

Se tuer, c'était… Abandonner, cesser le combat qu'il avait entamé en solitaire, qu'il avait poursuivi accompagné du seul qui avait eu la bonté de le sauver (et ce malgré ses évidents défauts en matière de régime alimentaire)… Se tuer, c'était égoïstement laisser de côté le noble but qu'il s'était juré de poursuivre jusqu'au bout…

— Et Kriss ? demanda t-il alors d'une voix faible.  
— Je tue deux personnes. Donc deux morts pour lui.

Stupeur.

Il hocha la tête.

Oui, il n'avait pas pensé à ça.

À cacher sa lâcheté derrière une image de sacrifice héroïque.

À bêtement se trouver des raisons nobles pour déserter. Puisque son bien être lui semblait si secondaire.

— Tu… Tu le ferais ? bégaya-t-il maladroitement, papillonnant des yeux pour dissuader toute larme de le faire passer encore davantage pour faible. Tu… "abrégerais mes souffrances" ?  
— Je… Bien sûr… Et je te suivrais. Pour que où que tu ailles, tu n'aies pas à être seul.

Il sentit sa vision se voiler, plongea par-dessus le cadre fin de ses lunettes son regard dans celui si sombre de son alter-ego. Jamais personne ne l'avait fixé à ce point, n'avait autant troublé son âme en cherchant la découvrir, à la comprendre. Peut-être le manque total de temps pour un énième conflit vegano-carniste y était-il pour quelque chose… Mais il lui sembla soudainement aussi clairement que de l'eau de roche que cet homme, qu'il avait tant traité de monstre par le passé, le comprenait en réalité mieux que personne.

Il sourit. Sourire qu'il pressentit fade. Agrémenté d'une petite larme qui fila entre ses doigts.

— La mort est un moment, pas un état…  
— Alors tu ne serais pas seul à le vivre.

La façade était fragile, mais tenait.

Lui aussi cachait son égoïsme derrière un acte d'apparence brave. Il sentait, encore, cette peur de la solitude qui pourtant le toucha. Il avait peur de vivre sans lui, et aussi paradoxale que cela puisse être, il s'en sentait une sorte de chaleureuse légitimité…

Sans quitter son partenaire des yeux, le Vegan récupéra à tâtons son arme, qu'il avait posée plus tôt, et inspirant de façon solennelle, y fit entrer une dernière cartouche.

Il la glissa dans la main moite du Carniste.

Qui tira sur la culasse.

…

Silence.

Tous deux hésitaient manifestement à prendre la parole.

Le Vegan pourtant, poussé par une soudaine impulsion, jeta ses bras dans le dos de son camarade, se blottissant contre lui sans laisser de temps pour un éventuel refus. Avec un alliage de fascination et de peur, il sentit le corps contre le sien se tendre puis l'accepter. L'arme fut encore posée près d'eux. Des doigts se cramponnèrent à ses avant-bras.  
Ils se turent.

Longtemps.

— Vegan… ?

Il grommela.

La chaleur de ses bras, sa fragile respiration rythmant le temps, ce sentiment si apaisant de sécurité.  
Il aurait voulu que jamais ce moment ne cesse.

Mais une série de bruits impliquant sans doute une fusillade à quelques mètres de là lui rappela la violence de ce monde qu'il venait de souhaiter éternel. Il frémit. On le serra plus fort.

— Vegan… Je…

Il ne s'imposa pas, laissa son compagnon poursuivre tout en osant passer quelques doigts dans ses longs cheveux dorés.

— Je…

Silencieusement, le végétarien déplaça une main, trembla de plus en plus fort. Peur, mais il ne pouvait pas douter. Il ne pouvait plus douter.

Quitte à avoir une once de courage, ce moment était tout choisi.

— Vegan, je… Ça peut paraître dingue, mais… Je crois que… Je… Je suis sûr que… Je t'…

_Il ne finit jamais sa phrase._

Immortalisé dans sa peine, immortalisé dans son intimité la plus profonde, il tomba en avant, dans les bras du Vegan qui étouffa un sanglot.

Il baissa le canon de son arme.

Ignorant la plaie béante désormais visible sur la tempe de son alter-ego. Aux traits figés.

"_Dix._"

Frissons.

Durant longtemps pas un bruit. Puis un hurlement.

Un cri qui jaillit, cru, bestial, ne connaissant pour auteur qu'un homme en perdition et rien de plus.

Un cri puissant et incontrôlé, qui se répercuta dans l'espace comme un coup de tonnerre.

Un cri pour soulager, pour larguer tout ce qui, à l'intérieur, s'entassait dangereusement.

Le Vegan se tue, gorge en feu, et ses membres se relâchant sous l'effet d'une violente baisse de son anxiété, il gémit.

— Je… Voulais pas… Que tu souffres… ne put-il que marmonner, le visage trempé de larmes.

Hésitation, ses doigts remuèrent impulsivement dans l'air, osèrent accrocher le cadavre pour le prendre dans ses bras.  
Lourd. Difficile à maintenir.

Ces simples constatations le firent encore pleurer.

Longtemps.

Il déglutit, trembla lorsque le canon froid de l'arme alla se nicher entre deux mèches de ses cheveux gris.  
Pour se coller à sa peau.

Il ferma les yeux.

* * *

Avant même qu'il n'eut le temps de crier, un coup de grâce acheva la silhouette dotée d'une importante poitrine qui alla rouler au sol, la gorge en sang. Le Démon de Minute Papillon, toujours de dos, rangea à la ceinture de sa robe un long couteau à dents pointues, sans doute autant destiné à impressionner qu'à découper.

Le Professeur Pédoncule déglutit. L'alcool lui manquait tout particulièrement, en ces éprouvantes secondes…

Comme convenu, il tâcha de conserver son calme et fit signe à son camarade blessé qu'ils ne devaient pas rester là. À quelques pas de là, le Hippie lui répondit d'un geste et ils entamèrent une prudente marche arrière, les yeux fixés sur le manteau noir toujours de dos.

"_Neuf_"

Concentré, le professeur de géographie sursauta lorsque brusquement son camarade siffla de douleur, la main instinctivement portée à son côté droit.

Un regard de son côté, un autre rapidement devant lui.

A sa grande horreur, il assista, impuissant, à l'arrêt du Démon.

Qui se retourna. Ses deux yeux vides trouvèrent ceux se chargeant de peur, un sourire malsain déplaça quelques aiguilles.  
Il lâcha un cri, accéléra sa marche arrière, prit par la main son camarade qui ne bougeait plus.

— Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Dépêche-toi !

Paniqué, il tira le bras du Hippie immobile, sous doute tétanisé par la douleur et la frayeur qu'inspirait cet espèce de monstre, que l'on ne pouvait imaginer détruire alors même qu'il se plaisait dans la douleur.

Monstre qui approchait. Lentement. Sortant son couteau. Impassible.

Le Professeur Pédoncule abandonna sa prise. S'enfuir seul ? Il le pouvait encore, mais l'idée de fouiller ses poches l'emporta finalement…

Quelque chose pour le sauver. Se rendre utile, pour une fois.

Deux patates.

Et rien pour les lancer.

Il jura, sentit son cœur s'accélérer à chaque pas de plus que la mort faisait en leur direction. Presque prêt à filer tant qu'il en était encore capable, il sursauta lorsqu'une détonation se produisit juste face à d'eux.

Et il le vit.

Le mur, exploser, éclater en morceaux qui roulèrent dans le couloir jusqu'à leurs pieds, accompagné de quelques chose de plus gros qui frappa une seconde muraille qui le freina.

Silence.

Il lâcha lentement le T-shirt du pacifiste qui s'était instinctivement protégé.

— What the fu…

Le Professeur se tut, surpris par la soudaine apparition d'une silhouette passant à travers le mur démoli.

"_Huit._"

Un frottement de main pour le nouveau venu et celui-là alla ramasser ce qui semblait être une immense masse perdue sous les décombres. La silhouette parut l'épousseter, avant de la tirer dans leur direction, se faisant plus nette à mesure que la fumée due au choc se dispersait dans l'air.

— Eh ! Vous allez bien ?

Il ne sut que répondre.

Le Hippie resta muet également, lui transmettant malgré l'opacité de ses lunettes mauves toute sa perplexité.

A quelques mètres d'eux, un homme en costard et à l'aspect chétif leur faisait signe, cette fois bien net.

Pas de signe belliqueux, l'ivrogne de youtube lui répondit par un maigre sourire. Le premier depuis une éternité.

— Moi ça va, mais lui est blessé… Montre, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de son partenaire.

Le Hippie hésita, mais décolla presque aussitôt son chapeau ensanglanté qu'il maintenait depuis des heures contre son bassin pour le tendre au Prof, l'obligeant ainsi à le saisir maladroitement entre le pouce et l'index. Le pacifiste écarta les pans de son t-shirt et de son jean pour révéler sa peau couverte de sang ainsi que ses deux trous rouges dont l'infection empirait.

Le nouveau venu, qui s'était penché pour examiner la plaie, grimaça.

— Il faut qu'on regroupe tout le monde. Peut-être que quelqu'un dans ce labyrinthe peut te soigner…

Il redressa sa cravate et, avant que ni lui ni le Hippie ne puissent ajouter quoi que ce soit, entreprit une traversée du couloir en leur faisait signe de le suivre.

Le Professeur passa un bras autour de l'ancien drogué, le traîna sans réfléchir à la suite du seul qui ne semblait pas prêt à leur sauter dessus une dague à la main.

— Vous êtes qui, au juste ? questionna-t-il une fois qu'ils aient atteint sa hauteur.

Parler. Discuter. Sortir du mutisme institué par la peur. Cela lui fit un bien fou. Mais rien en comparaison de celui qui le prit au tripes lorsque leur sauveur se retourna, les stoppant tout deux.

— Je suis Présentateur TV, et j'ai un moyen de tous nous faire sortir d'ici. Avec ça.

Une voix assurée, une main presque fière tapotant le manche du marteau qu'il traînait derrière lui comme un boulet. Deux sourires naissants face à lui.

* * *

**OUI, VOUS AVEZ BIEN LU ! TITIPO A TUÉ LE PROF DE PHILO ! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! VOUS VOUS Y ATTENDIEZ PAS, HEIN ?! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! *s'étouffe avec ses paquets de mouchoirs vides***

**Merci d'être passé par là, ça fait toujours plaisir :3 La prochaine étape pour moi est le BAC, mais sitôt cette futile étape de la vie passée avec brio, je serais de retour avec la suite (AHAH) \o**

**A bientôt, donc ;**)


	4. Partie 4: Des Survivants

_**Le mot "enfin" n'a jamais autant pris tout son sens pour moi qu'aujourd'hui...**_  
_**Hey ! Bonjour à vous tous, vous êtes assez nombreux à avoir reçu le petit mail vous ayant guidé ici, c'est assez impressionnant. Il fait beau chez vous ?**_  
_**Hum hum. En tout cas, j'espère rattraper l'immense retard que j'ai pris à enfin produire ceci (un an, yep. Un an.), et que la qualité est avec la quantité. Car oui, ce chapitre est long. Vous n'allez peut-être pas pouvoir tout lire d'un coup et si vous êtes sur ordi vous ne pourrez même pas surligner les mots pour repérer le passage où vous vous serez arrêté. Veuillez s'il vous plait acceptez mes sincères excuses et un câlin fantôme pour ce désagrément. D'autant plus que pour la petite histoire ce chapitre était sensé être bieeeennnn plus long ! Mais du coup j'en viens au fait: ce chapitre qui était sensé être le dernier de cette histoire... Spoil, il ne l'est pas. Eheh. Mais ne vous en faites pas, Super Titi est sur le coup et se démène activement pour boucler le prochain devenu donc nécessaire ! Promis, il est en tête de ma liste, je ne vous ferez jamais plus attendre si longtemps *coeur***_  
_**Oh, et vous avez remarqué ? La fanfic a une couverture, maintenant ! Elle est l'oeuvre de Zilo, une dessinatrice qui l'a griffonné sur demande à la dernière Japan Expo !**_

_**Quoi qu'il en soit, je répète les trigger warning de cette histoire: des gens meurent dans cette fic. Ils saignent beaucoup et ont tendance à penser des trucs pas trop fun comme à se tuer ou à tuer leurs copains. Parfois ils se grignotent les uns les autres comme des petits Lu (OMG PLACEMENT DE PRODUIT QUELLE VENDUE) et pleurent. Si ce genre de situation te dérange, passe ton chemin l'ami, car je ne veux aucunement te mettre mal à l'aise. Bisou, signé le Maître du Labyrinthe.**_

_**Enfin, j'ai une petite pensée pour ma bêta, Kalincka, qui s'est tapé toutes ses pages de relecture. Que serais-je sans elle (#NoHomo) Et à ma copine Lavinia qui m'a beaucoup soutenu et aidé à ENFIN finir ce chapitre (#HomoDuCoup).**_

_**Et un grand merci à vous pour votre patience. Voilà.**_  
_**(une bonne introduction se finit avec moi toujours par un "voilà" tout à fait inutile)**_  
_**Je vous laisse, donc, et s'il vous plait, une petite review, même un bref "cool/pas cool" me fera toujours plaisir DONNEZ MOI VOTRE ÉNERGIE /SBAM/**_

_**Bonne lecture ;)**_

* * *

**La Morale, partie 4 : Des survivants**

.

Le métal froid contre sa tempe. Chaque seconde menaçant d'être celle qui le fera craquer, qui le poussera à se faire sauter la cervelle.

La fébrilité. Dans chacun de ses membres. Tremblant comme une feuille morte. L'indésirable vie en plus.

Tout près, si près, il entendit brusquement une détonation. Comme si à deux pas de là un mur venait d'être explosé à coups de massue, le son des gravats roulant au sol obnubilant un moment l'imposant silence.

Qui revint, increvable, planant dans l'air comme un vautour.

Il ne fit pas un geste.

Tout ça était si loin.

Le métal froid contre sa tempe. Entre ses bras, un cadavre gelé. Contre son épaule, un visage figé.

Dans le cœur un trou béant, un tonneau percé, une carcasse vide. Dans laquelle traînait peut-être quelques tripes, mais déjà froides, elles aussi.

Le métal froid contre sa tempe. Le doigt trempé de sueur qui se tend, dont la douleur meurt avant de naître.

Un souffle qui se prépare à être brisé.

* * *

Ses pas s'agitaient, légers, comme si soudainement des ailes lui avaient poussé dans son dos qu'il sentait sous sa chemise humide de ses peurs. Devant lui, le pas tout aussi virevoltant du Présentateur TV, maintenant à grand peine l'allure de leur camarade blessé à moitié couché sur son épaule.

\- Et maintenant ? s'écria le Professeur Pédoncule, haussant brusquement le ton pour couvrir un lointain coup de feu.

\- Maintenant, répondit le reporter avec une assurance qui paraissait engouffrer de force l'air le plus pur dans ses poumons rassis, il faut regrouper les survivants.

Son œil déterminé, faisant face à l'infinie obscurité où tout se perdait au loin, se tourna en sa direction. Le professeur de géographie déglutit.

Survivant.

Lui, l'éternel assoiffé, l'intellectuel raté, survivant. Certes grâce à un concours de circonstances, mais la surprise n'en était que plus divine. Survivant. Lui sans esprit malin, sans arme à la main, sans corps d'athlète. Lui, Professeur Pédoncule, survivant, presque gagnant.

Cela lui parut impossible. Comme si, tout à coup, les lumières allaient se rallumer et que tous ses amis et frères se relèveraient, surpris de le voir si haut dans le classement de cette simulation des plus macabres.

Mais ce n'était pas un jeu.

\- Tous ensemble, on a une chance de s'en sortir...

La voix du Présentateur souffla une dernière flamme d'espoir dans l'air, que leur acolyte anciennement drogué brisa. Levant un bras brusquement, il venait de désigner un corps, couché en travers du passage qu'ils suivaient depuis un moment à grandes enjambés. Silencieux, le visage emplit d'une inexpressivité que l'ivrogne ne lui aurait jamais attribué, il resta immobile un long moment avant de lentement se dégager du bras solidaire que le cadreur lui avait tendu plus tôt.

Celui-ci et le professeur échangèrent un regard perplexe.

Qu'avait leur camarade en tête ? Avait-il perdu dans chaque goutte de sang un peu de la précieuse raison qui était leur salut ?

Ils ne dirent un mot, troublé de ce silence ennemi, qui rôdait encore. Doucement, les gestes régis par un doute perçant, le Hippie prit le corps par les épaules et le retourna.

Un soupire coupable rompit l'épais brouillard de l'angoisse.

\- C'est pas lui, gros.

Au sol, le visage défiguré du Crieur Public, ses traits violacés tordus en une ultime épouvante. Un visage qui, déjà d'ordinaire peu ragoûtant, poussa le pacifique ainsi que ses deux compagnons au frisson, tant l'hémoglobine qui le parsemait çà et là creusait ses cicatrices, les rendant et plus nettes et plus vives. Enroulée au sol, près de la main squelettique du mort, une longue écharpe brune, qui avait dû en premier lieu attirer le regard du Hippie car il s'en saisit aussitôt, avec une délicatesse déconcertante.

Un silence, un long silence avant que le pacifiste ne retrouve l'usage de ses membres, jetant maladroitement la bande de tissu autour de son cou avant de se relever, chancelant, entraînant avec lui à la grande surprise de ses camarades la marmite ainsi que la baguette du Crieur Public qui traînaient elles aussi au sol.

\- Gros... Pour les prévenir.

Le Hippie grimaçant de douleur, parut lutter pour frapper trois fois le récipient dont le son si particulier résonna dans le labyrinthe.

\- Très bonne idée ! le félicita le Présentateur qui n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre l'initiative qui faisait grandir le sourire du pacifiste.

Suivant l'exemple de son camarade, le Professeur Pédoncule osa avancer seul sur quelques mètres, ayant à son tour repéré dans l'ombre quelque chose dont il se saisit, le regard écarquillé.

Pupuce, car il l'avait bien reconnu de ses vagues souvenirs de soirées alcoolisées en compagnie du camarade cinéphile de son créateur, frémit contre sa paume, visiblement heureuse d'être tirée des griffes de l'obscurité où on l'avait abandonné.

\- Pas sûr qu'ils l'aient compté morte, gros, intervint le Hippie qui souriait à la pelle comme à une vieille amie, et si il a suffi pour ça qu'elle soit restée là depuis un moment ça veut peut être dire qu'il y a plus de survivants que ce qu'il nous raconte depuis tout à l'heure !

Tout à l'heure. Ces mots étranges interpelèrent le Professeur Pédoncule. Privé de toute notion de temps depuis qu'ils avaient tous rejoint ce labyrinthe, il en avait oublié jusqu'aux heures, aux minutes, aux secondes. À ces petites choses auquelles on ne prête attention lorsque l'on n'a plus à s'inquiéter de sa survie. Et d'ailleurs, l'adrénaline retombant peu à peu, son estomac vide ne se fit pas prier pour lui rappeler qu'il n'avait non plus rien avalé depuis... Sans doute des jours entiers.

Près de lui, ceux de ses camarades qui reprenaient leur marche réagirent à leur tour, ce qui de façon stupéfiante n'empêcha pas le Hippie de sourire, comme emplit d'une détermination nouvelle. Le Professeur avait beau ne pas lui avoir beaucoup accordé d'attention avant cette folle histoire, il le connaissait à présent assez bien pour se douter des idées qui devaient lui traverser la tête. Pour le partisan de la paix, la possibilité d'une sortie contrôlée par les plus responsables ne pouvait en effet qu'être la garantie de la fin des hostilités. La fin de la violence, l'union des survivants, comme l'avait clamé plus d'une fois leur sauveur, et les valeurs de pacifisme qu'il avait toujours prôné seraient victorieuses.

A la façon dont son camarade anciennement droguée fixait d'ailleurs celui-ci, il pouvait juger de la véracité de sa déduction, le Présentateur apparaissant dans les yeux bleus délavés que l'obscurité laissait deviner sans peine derrière les verres comme un héros. D'ailleurs, celui-ci manqua par trois fois de se prendre les pieds dans le manche du marteau qu'il traînait toujours, se stabilisant au bout de la dernière fois au milieu d'un large passage.

Le Professeur Pédoncule se serait volontiers proposé de l'aider, mais son camarade en costard lui signifia d'un geste de la main de rester bien caché dans l'angle où ils s'étaient réfugiés, désignant de l'autre quelque chose qui le réduit au silence. Au sommet d'un mur identique à tout autre, une petite caméra effectuait une rotation complète, s'éloignant peu à peu de leur refuge de fortune.

\- Il nous observe, souffla le Présentateur, de façon brusquement si basse que l'alcoolique du se pencher pour en saisir le discours, et peut être même qu'il nous entend... Il ne faudrait pas qu'il sache que l'on se regroupe avant de pouvoir vraiment faire quelque chose ensemble...

L'ex-cadreur des Hors Sujet se mordilla la lèvre et plongea son regard dans le sien, vraisemblablement concerné par son avis.

\- Je sais que ça peut paraître risqué, mais l'idéal serait de se séparer.

À cette suggestion, le Professeur Pédoncule écarquilla les yeux et glissa aussitôt un regard du côté de son camarade qui scrutait l'ombre, déjà prêt à penser des blessures et sécher des larmes. La force de son altruisme le dépasserait toujours.

\- On va rester avec lui, déclara-t-il finalement après un silence en calant Pupuce contre son épaule.

La pelle ondula, apparemment soulagée de les avoir rejoints et peut-être même approuvant sa décision. L'animateur hocha la tête, tirant la masse du côté opposé à celui qu'empruntait déjà le Hippie, frappant sa marmite.

\- Je compte sur vous pour raisonner ceux qui vont bien et signaler les blessés qui ne pourraient pas se déplacer.

Le Professeur le lui promit vite avant s'élancer dans les profondeurs d'un couloir, à la poursuite du pacifiste qui galopait presque malgré l'infection qui rongeait sa peau. Si cette situation avait comme un arrière-goût de déjà-vu, il s'en démarquait cette légèreté nouvelle dans leur cœur qui repoussait encore un peu la faim. Tous deux ne pouvaient savoir de quelle façon les choses se termineraient, juste que la fin était bien plus proche qu'ils n'auraient pu le croire.

* * *

À en perdre voix et esprit, il clamait sa présence depuis un moment, brisant ainsi la principale règle que tous avaient pu instaurer chacun de leur côté. Plus rien n'empêchait désormais quelqu'un qui ne comprendrait pas ses bonnes intentions de le tirer depuis l'ombre traîtresse ou de lui sauter dessus armé d'un couteau. Et pourtant il criait, ses yeux certes toujours intensément paranoïaques scrutant les alentours mais ses actions guidées par l'espérance. À plusieurs reprises il avait eu le réflexe de hurler les noms de ses anciens camarades mais s'était retenu, amer, de peur que plus jamais personne n'y réponde. Ainsi avait débuté un ratissage pesant du labyrinthe en solitaire, alimenté par la peur de tomber sur le cadavre de ses amis qu'il s'était imaginé plus tôt rejoindre la civilisation avec lui.

Le premier qu'il croisa pourtant fut celui de Samuel, le ventilateur qui avait pour lui été la curiosité ambulante de nombreuses soirées, dont les entrailles électriques gisaient au sol dans un désordre morbide. Sa coque de plastique blanche, éclatée comme par de nombreux coups, n'avaient pu protéger ses hélices désormais tordues. Certes ce corps n'était pas humain, mais il n'en restait pas moins terrifiant aux yeux du Présentateur qui fit un détour pour s'en éloigner. Des cadavres, il en avait pourtant vu des tas dans sa misérable existence. Mais si terrifiant que cela fut, ils n'avaient jamais été pour lui que de désagréables images s'imposant dans son quotidien, tels ceux de souris prises dans des tapettes. Et les souris, il s'était bien vite efforcé de ne pas trop les côtoyer pour s'économiser des larmes.

Il grimaça, percevant au fil de ses pas une abominable odeur qui le poussa à se couvrir le visage d'une manche de son costard. Cherchant puis repérant la flaque d'urine en question à quelques mètres, il bifurqua, empruntant un nouveau couloir désert qu'il emplit d'incessants appels.

Ne pas réfléchir à leur sort, rester concentré sur sa mission qui, s'il s'en montrait digne, pouvait sauver chaque survivant et son créateur.

Le rôle du héros n'avait jamais été pour lui. C'était plutôt celui de figurant qu'il décrochait coup sur coup depuis sa tardive apparition dans ce monde solide, et si les circonstances s'étaient prêtées à l'introspection, sans doute aurait-il décliné l'offre, terrifié de ce poids soudain sur ses épaules. Mais les événements l'avaient propulsé jusqu'à ce rôle, lui offrant pour cadeau empoisonné une clé avec pour dilemme de savoir en user. Il aurait pu la conserver à son unique avantage, réalisa-t-il soudainement, ne pas perdre son temps à vouloir évacuer le labyrinthe et s'enfuir, mais le simple fait qu'il n'ait pas même songé à cette option la décrédibilisait.

Il y avait toujours moyen de faire le bien. Agir pour soi en de telles circonstances, c'était condamner tout ce qui animait l'être humain en société et qui le rendait beau. C'était tuer l'entraide, le respect, la politesse... C'était tuer son humanité. Et il refusait de survivre pour en échange ne plus jamais vivre.

Le Prof de Philo, osa-t-il songer, aurait sans doute trouvé cette façon de penser certes belle mais particulièrement niaise. Mais il ne lui en aurait pas voulu, se souvenant une énième fois du jour où il lui avait avoué comme un secret honteux qu'il avait à une époque eu foi en l'humanité. Avant que la philosophie, trop grave, trop pessimiste, trop mathématique, ne l'entraîne comme tant d'autres dans sa chute, dans sa vision du monde dans laquelle l'Homme ne pouvait être que condamné à sombrer ou à se racheter.

Enfin, un mouvement face à lui le tira de ses pensées entre encourageantes et son contraire. Une silhouette se détacha de l'ombre, longeant d'une démarche tranquille un mur avant de se figer, l'ayant elle aussi repérée. Il était assez grand, pas donc un membre du clan Sommet. Et pas non plus l'un des siens, comme il le perçût vite.

\- Tout va bien ! s'écria-t-il aussitôt qu'il distingua l'éclat d'un canon de revolver dans l'obscurité. Je sais comment tous nous faire sortir, il n'y a plus besoin de s'entretuer !

Sa rapide déclaration laissa place au silence. L'individu resta immobile avant de s'approcher, son arme visiblement toujours braquée.

\- Sortir ?

À deux pas de lui, il se figea, lui dévoilant un visage aux traits méfiants ainsi qu'une impressionnante tignasse de cheveux bruns qui paraissaient flotter dans l'air, quelques mèches gorgées de sang y contrastant en restant collées à son front.

\- Alors là... Toi, tu m'intéresse. Comment ça ?

Le regard du Présentateur TV dériva jusqu'à la pierre du Marteau 5t. Il ouvrit la bouche, cherchant des mots simples pour résumer toute la situation. Mais se tut.

Tant qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de riposter correctement en cas d'attaque, il ne pouvait se permettre d'agiter son ticket sous le nez de ceux qui, poussés par leur peur ou leur égoïsme, le lui arracheraient des mains. Ce serait alors ni plus ni moins que la vie de ses compagnons qu'il condamnerait ainsi par pure sottise.

\- Je ne peux rien dire, il va falloir que vous me fassiez confiance, déclara-t-il donc simplement de son habituelle politesse

L'expression face à lui se renfrogna. La méfiance palpable, l'homme s'approcha encore de lui, cherchant sans doute à l'impressionner. Et aidé de la vision angoissante qu'il lui offrait, des traces de sang parsemant çà et là sa veste ocre, il aurait volontiers cédé à la panique. Cependant, l'ex-cadreur se redressa, tapotant de quelques doigts le manche de son arme, étouffant comme il le put toute trace d'intimidation.

\- Je ne peux rien dire, répéta-t-il plus fort, cette fois en insistant bien sur cette prétendue domination qu'il se forgeait, immobilisant son vis-à-vis qui en sursauta même. Et tu ne seras pas un privilégié.

C'était étrange.

De voir pour lui un semblant de crainte dans les yeux de quelqu'un. Une certaine méfiance, comme si lui, petit figurant en tenue de lâche, pouvait être un important obstacle.

En effet le silence s'était aussitôt imposé face à lui, signe de la puissance de ses mots, jusqu'à ce qu'un soupir résigné ne le transperce.

\- Comme tu voudras... Mais si l'autre taré avec son masque de carnaval remarque quelque chose et décide de faire exécuter les créateurs de ceux qui se rebelleront ? On disparaîtrait tous et cette boucherie n'aura servi à rien.

Le Présentateur TV sentit un soudain déchirement dans son cœur meurtri qui en accéléra les battements, propageant la terreur parmi ses pensées. Pas à un seul instant il n'avait songé à telles représailles. Songer que sa tentative de sauvetage puisse se solder en un pareil massacre.

Son mutisme parut encourager la personnalité qui lui était inconnue, celle-ci poursuivant:

\- Peut-être qu'il ne vaut mieux pas prendre le risque et s'entretuer loyalement... Au moins ça préserverait les créateurs de tout le monde... Non ?

Entre provocation et menace, le bras armé se tendit encore, le canon cette fois à quelques centimètre de l'un des yeux du reporter qui déglutît.

Peut-être qu'au fond, le Prof de Philo avait raison. Peut-être que l'altruisme était une perte de temps et une erreur. Peut-être que lui aussi aurait dû devenir égoïste.

Hésitant à brandir le marteau 5t, il prit le risque de fermer les yeux pour se plonger dans ses pensées. Même si ça n'en était pas le moment idéal. Au risque de ne plus jamais les rouvrir.

Peut-être faisait-il une erreur.

* * *

\- GROS ?

Malgré la gravité de l'instant, le Professeur Pédoncule réprima un sourire. Le Hippie était bien le seul de leur duo à pouvoir se permettre d'apostropher directement quiconque passerait dans les parages sans avoir à faire l'angoissante liste qui, ils le savaient, s'était réduite depuis des heures. Tapotant sans relâche sa marmite, il appelait, d'apparences bien loin de la fonte de ses propres illusions comme neige au soleil à mesure qu'ils avançaient.

Pas un bruit étranger aux leurs, pas même une agression soudaine depuis l'obscurité. Rien. Personne.

Le décor, d'autant plus apocalyptique, ne leur offrit en complément que des murs vierges, dépourvus de tout passage. Comme s'ils étaient sur une autre planète.

Ce coin, aux apparences isolé, ne lui sembla avoir connu aucun sifflement de balle, aucune violence, impression qui s'atténua brusquement lorsque son camarade, qui l'avait précédé en empruntant un nouveau corridor de béton, poussa un cri.

\- Gros, y'a quelqu'un ! Mais il a pas l'air bien...

Surpris, les sens plus en alerte que jamais, il pressa l'allure. Au milieu d'un espace particulièrement exigu, peut être l'un des quatre côtés que devait compter le labyrinthe, les contours d'un homme dos à eux lui apparurent. Celui-ci ne faisant preuve d'aucune agressivité malgré le bruit de leurs pas qui avait bien du parvenir jusqu'à lui, le Professeur Pédoncule s'en approcha, cherchant déjà à coller sur son visage un sourire avenant qui s'effaça bien vite. Au sol, au pied de l'homme qui tremblait à s'en claquer les dents, un corps immobile, le visage dissimulé derrière une longue chevelure qu'il devina dorée malgré l'ombre.

L'enseignant se tourna vers le partisan de la paix, qui venait à son tour de distinguer la raison de son propre malaise. Lentement, le Hippie déposa au sol dans un tintement sourd la marmite et sa baguette pour oser tendre un bras dans le vide, comme s'il pouvait toucher l'épaule si loin de la sienne.

\- Hum... Gros, on est là pour te faire sortir. C'est fini.

Silence. Pas un mot à leur égard et encore d'inquiétants tremblements. Au loin, un coup de fusil retentit, les faisant tout deux sursauter, mais aucune annonce ne venant transpercer l'air pour en confirmer une macabre conséquence, un rapide soupir soulagé du Hippie le suivit.

Rapidement, le Professeur Pédoncule reporta son attention sur l'inconnu qui n'avait pas fait un geste. Il se mordit la lèvre, indécis, émotionnellement bousculé entre sa compassion et l'heure qui tournait, angoissante, presque autant que la silhouette qui tremblait toujours.

\- Tu viens ? insista-t-il, faisant de son mieux pour qu'au milieu de ce tourbillon de mal-être sa voix transmette en cet instant un peu de sympathie.

N'esquissant pas un geste pour se retourner, le corps recroquevillé sembla se réveiller à ses mots, sa tête s'agitant de mouvements brefs de plus en plus rapides. Un bras s'éloigna lentement de celle-ci, révélant un objet luisant qu'ils n'avaient tous deux que trop vu ces derniers jours.

Le Hippie réagit ainsi le premier, se précipitant pour saisir le corps, éloignant ce membre porteur de mort au maximum.

\- Gros, viens m'aider !

Ébahi, il se jeta à son tour en avant pour prendre l'arme à feu des mains de celui qui se débattait, rendant la tâche dure à son camarade pacifiste qui pourtant tentait de le raisonner à mi-voix :

\- Vegan, c'est ça ? Calme-toi, gros, ça le fera pas revenir…

\- LÂCHEZ-MOI ! JE VEUX PAS… JE VEUX PLUS.

Les hurlements qui s'échappèrent soudain de celui dont il cherchait désespérément à faire lâcher le revolver atteignirent ses tympans en un vacarme qui n'aurait pas été loin de le sonner s'il en avait été aussi près que le Hippie, qui pourtant n'esquissa pas un geste pour s'en plaindre.

\- Faut pas que tu restes là, gros, c'est pas bon pour ton karma…

Le pacifiste, les sourcils froncés en une expression soucieuse, se tourna vers lui.

\- Faut qu'on le tire, gros.

L'arme que ses doigts agrippaient échappa enfin au Vegan, dont les doigts trempés de sueur avaient sans doute sauvé la vie. Il hocha la tête.

Malgré leurs corps respectifs en piteux états, ils prirent chacun par la force un bras du végétalien, le Hippie ne bronchant pas un moment aux cris qui répondirent à ce geste, murmurant avec un calme olympien à celui qui gigotait toujours faiblement qu'il devait se laisser faire, que c'était pour son bien.

\- NON !... NON, LAISSEZ-LE-MOI ! LAISSEZ-LE-MOI !

Le Vegan, le visage ravagé par les larmes et la voix brisée, s'était détourné du semi-automatique qui avait disparu dans la poche du Professeur Pédoncule, agitant désespérément les bras en direction du cadavre duquel ils tentaient de l'éloigner.

Le professeur alcoolique, s'il reconnut ne pas ressentir le dixième de cette lancinante douleur qu'il devinait chez cet homme, su que ces hurlements ne le quitteraient plus jamais. Que pour toujours ils s'imprégneraient dans sa mémoire, indélébiles, empoisonnant jusqu'à la dernière goutte du moindre verre qu'il pourrait encore boire un jour. "Laissez-le-moi, laissez-le-moi..."

* * *

Ses yeux bruns se rouvrirent brusquement.

\- Je pense que les créateurs de tout le monde n'apprécieraient pas vraiment de reprendre leur vie en sachant que leurs familles se sont toutes tuées.

Malgré la présence du canon si près de son visage, l'ex-cadreur des Hors Sujet se força à soutenir le regard face au sien. Il sentit nettement son cœur cogner dans la peur, son instinct de survie lui donnant pour faux espoir l'ordre de s'enfuir, mais s'en fit violence. Le souvenir du Prof de Philo défiant le Patron du regard l'encouragea à faire de même avec cet inconnu qui, au terme d'un long silence, baissa son arme avec un rire presque défaitiste.

\- T'as pas tort... Sauf que moi, j'en ai rien à branler de ce crétin, il n'a même pas été capable de me retenir quand je suis parti... Tout ce que je veux, c'est retrouver quelqu'un qui m'attend dehors... Les affaires, tout ça tout ça... Mais je ne suis pas un monstre non plus. Si tu as un plan, je te suis. Sinon, tu dégages de ma route.

Le Présentateur vit dans ces derniers mots une chance. Car si cet homme ne paraissait pas avoir pour motivation la justice ou le bien commun, il restait possible de le persuader à rallier sa cause.

\- Pour ça il va pourtant falloir s'en sortir avec tous les créateurs, tenta-t-il donc, enfin libre de rapprocher le manche du marteau pour s'y accouder. Si l'un d'eux meurt, ce sont toutes ses créations qui disparaissent, puisque nous dépendons de l'état de leur cerveau.

Apparemment pris au piège par cette logique élémentaire, la personnalité grimaça, révélant l'ampleur de sa rancœur pour l'homme qui l'avait fait surgir de son esprit.

\- Écoute, tu es bien malin à me dire tout ça, clama-t-il soudain, irrité, mais si ta stratégie consiste en déblatérer le même monologue à tout le monde, on n'est pas dans la merde !

\- Bien d'accord, gamin. Le blabla, c'est pas mon truc non plus, alors on va se l'épargner un peu...

Le corps parcourut d'un frisson, le Présentateur TV se retourna, manquant de lâcher un faible cri de surprise lorsque le Patron surgit encore de l'obscurité.

\- T'es qui toi ?

Son nouvel acolyte toisa le criminel avant de faire un pas en avant, brandissant son revolver en même temps que le nouveau venu.

Mais pas assez vite.

Une détonation retentit et, avant que l'ex-cadreur n'ait pu agir, le corps qui était près à se jeter sur celui du Patron tituba, reculant maladroitement alors que son propriétaire retenait manifestement un sifflement de douleur.

\- Enfoiré... marmonna seulement la jeune personnalité aux cheveux sanguinolents.

Un ricanement accompagna ses vagues plaintes et le Présentateur, soudainement seul, déglutit.

* * *

Le coup de feu retentit un moment à ses oreilles, assourdissant. Un silence inquiétant le suivi, prenant la place de l'annonce qui aurait dû l'alerter d'une mort imminente. Terrible erreur. Il avait dû tirer dans le vent, inquiété d'une ombre quelconque.

Étouffant un juron, il reprit sa marche d'un pas plus rapide, enjambant un cadavre étalé de tout son long pour s'engouffrer dans un nouveau passage plus étroit. Se sentant un peu plus en sécurité, il se permit de glisser la bandoulière de son fidèle Marlin 336 sur son épaule et d'avancer l'oreille dressée, ces réflexes de chasseurs lui sauvant encore la mise.

Car c'était bien grâce à ceux-ci que le Redneck s'en était jusqu'ici tiré à si bon compte.

Et pourtant, si le beauf possédait la tant convoitée chance d'avoir arme à feu et expérience dans le maniement de celle-ci, il était bien loin de courir après le sang, qui n'avait coulé devant son canon qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Toutefois, du bout d'une balle neuve, il avait tiré un trait sur la crosse de son arme à chaque vie prises. Pour ne pas oublier que ce cauchemar était réel. Et que pour une fois, que ses victimes aient étés hommes, femmes, êtres humains ou créatures étranges, tous avaient été égaux face à la mort et peut-être bien aussi à la vie.

Du coin de l'œil il parcourut son macabre pense-bête. Cela lui faisait 6 marques.

Six cadavres abandonnés sur le sol froid du labyrinthe comme des restes de pigeons crevés sur les trottoirs de Paris.

Six êtres vivants abattus dans sa quête de celui qu'il voulait à tout prix rejoindre, dont la protection justifiait chacun de ses actes si égoïstes soient-ils.

\- Savannah ?

Pour la première fois depuis le début de cet immonde test de laboratoire il haussa la voix, sa quiétude un peu plus rongé par le temps qui défilait. Les secondes paraissaient l'étouffer, le torturer en une lente pendaison dont il se battait contre la corde. Quelques souvenirs de sa fille si fragile lui revinrent en mémoire et, la démarche de plus en plus fébrile, tourna encore au hasard à un carrefour de béton. Son estomac choisit cet instant pour se tordre, rongé par la faim. Cela faisait bien deux jours qu'il n'avait pas mangé et la fatigue prenait peu à peu le pouvoir sur sa volonté.

Alors que sa vision paraissait lentement abandonner, ses paupières papillonnant un moment pour chasser le voile sombre qui brusquement l'avait privé de sa vue de côté, il reprit d'un geste tout aussi brusque sa carabine. Un léger bruit indiquant une présence à quelques pas de lui l'avait en effet alerté, et étant bien trop dangereux de tourner le dos à cet étranger pour fuir il sut aussitôt qu'il devrait attaquer de front. Les sens en alerte, il se fit le plus silencieux possible, levant son canon et calant l'autre extrémité de son arme contre son épaule. Contre les murs gris puant l'urine et le sang se répéta un râle étrange qui, il ne sut pour quelle raison, le fit déglutir. Il tenta de prendre le risque de parler, menacer, mais sa salive s'accumula en un amas pâteux contre sa gorge. Bientôt ses pas raisonnèrent à ses oreilles autant que les battements de son cœur qui pulsaient contre sa tempe, et un éclair d'adrénaline acheva de le submerger.

A quelques pas de lui était apparu dans l'ombre un mouvement accompagnant un second, impulsif, fébrile. Et bien vite ses yeux habitués à l'obscurité lui laissèrent voir deux corps. Au sol. Presque immobiles. Comprenant qu'il devait profiter de cette occasion, son réflexe fut d'aussitôt placer son œil droit contre l'encoche de son arme, le gauche déjà fermé dans un élan de concentration pour en finir du premier coup avec l'un des mystérieux individus... Lorsqu'il réalisa dans un sursaut que celui-ci était déjà mort.

En effet, alors que son doigt tremblant tant qu'il paraissait pris d'une crise d'épilepsie avaient été sur le point d'actionner la gâchette, l'un des corps, penché sur l'autre, s'était reculé, dévoilant un visage aux traits figés. Des yeux exorbités, des lèvres étirées en un rire dément et terrifiant... Un frisson d'horreur parcouru le Redneck qui recula brusquement, alertant sans doute puisqu'il se redressa ce qu'il supposa vite être un pilleur de cadavre.

Si seulement.

Bien que si semblable à lui, l'homme qui se redressa pour le fixer d'un indéfinissable regard perçant le fit encore reculer, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant à mesure que son esprit cherchait à formuler une pensée rationnelle et cohérente.

Le Redneck s'était toujours considéré comme un homme, un vrai, un de ceux qui affrontent vaillamment ce qui se trouve sur leur chemin au nom de leurs valeurs. Un guerrier du dimanche, fier de son pays et s'en sentant pousser des ailes. Mais face à l'horreur et au dégoût qu'il ressentit soudainement, ses forces pour la première fois de son existence lui manquèrent. Et la bête le fixant toujours semblait en rire, les yeux inexpressifs et la bouche tordue dont s'écoulait une substance blanchâtre aux aspects de grumeaux.

Substance qui à sa simple vue donna la nausée à la personnalité de SLG qui en détourna aussitôt le regard pour le poser sur la tête du cadavre dont, il le réalisa bien tard, en était également recouvert. De cette espèce de pâte gluante, de riz morcelé, qui ne semblait faire qu'un avec son crâne.

Il recula encore, tremblant.

Dans un état second qui le submergea dès qu'il comprit, il lui sembla se fracturer en deux, piégé entre son corps qui s'emballait de toutes parts et son esprit qui le poussait à tirer. Tirer à tout prix. Tirer maintenant.

La frêle silhouette vêtue de tons mauves se releva avec angoissante une lenteur. L'image d'un jeu-vidéo du gosse de sa propre famille lui revint alors étrangement en mémoire, celle d'une créature squelettique que le gamin avait appelé "Wendingo" avant de lui tendre la manette pour lui demander s'il voulait tirer pour lui. Pauvre gosse, il ne devait déjà plus être de ce monde.

Tirer.

Lui qui maniait son arme comme personne trouva celle-ci exceptionnellement lourde, et la soulever jusqu'à son épaule fut un effort d'autant plus fébrile qu'il sentait à chaque seconde son heure venir.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le coup partit, qu'il prit enfin une grande inspiration. Lorsqu'enfin le corps bascula sans un cri, pas même un de bête, contre le second.

"Sept."

Le Redneck recula.

Sa respiration haletante à laquelle il n'avait réellement prêté attention jusqu'alors lui apparut brusquement bruyante. Au risque de s'en brûler les poumons il la régula de son mieux, n'aidant pas à se dénouer la boule au fond de sa gorge qui semblait vibrer. Ses yeux perdus s'échouèrent sur les restes de riz prémâché gisant au sol et la boule remonta brusquement.

Le souffle coupé, le corps s'arquant de lui-même, il s'appuya fiévreusement sur le manche de sa carabine tandis que dans un sifflement contenu au possible il libéra une rasade de vomis au pied d'un mur.

Une abominable odeur se mêla alors aux autres et il n'eut d'autre choix que de prendre le risque de se traîner le long du couloir, baissant brièvement sa garde dans une tentative de retrouver un air plus pur.

Pour la première fois il voulait bien admettre se sentir faible. Et avoir régurgité les maigres réserves alimentaires qu'avait pu préserver sa carcasse n'était sans doute pas pour arranger les choses.

\- Savannah ?

Son appel se répercuta contre les biscornues façades du labyrinthe tandis qu'il cracha au sol à plusieurs reprises, cherchant à se débarrasser de l'insupportable goût de bile qui avait envahi son palais.

Il avait plus que besoin d'elle désormais. Et son effarement face à ce premier cas de cannibalisme suffit à presser son pas.

Au fond, songea-t-il presque à mi-voix, ses yeux paranoïaques scrutant l'obscurité, ce n'était pas tant l'idée que certains en soient à un stade de folie tel qu'ils commençaient à se dévorer entre eux qui lui retournait l'estomac.

Mais celle qu'une seconde, une longue et pesante seconde, il s'était imaginé en faire partie.

* * *

\- Ne t'en fais pas, on va tous s'en sortir.

\- Promis ?...

\- Mouais, gros, on va rentrer et on mangera de la tarte au citron.

Il sentit le regard noir du Moine se poser sur lui mais l'ignora, tâchant de faire naître sur son visage un faible sourire qu'il espéra d'apparence assurée.

A ces mots, les chétives lamentations se turent. Un petit silence oppressant emplit l'espace, comme si à chacune de ses secondes une immortelle trotteuse marquait au fond de leur crânes sa danse monotone. Depuis qu'ils avaient associé leurs chances de survie à la vitesse de leur action, elle était réapparue, moqueuse, suffisante.

Combien de temps encore les narguerait-elle ?

\- C'est... C'est vrai ?... J'aime les tartes au citron...

Le sourire du Hippie grandit encore, cette fois de soulagement, et enfin la ronde et minuscule forme de Ouki s'échappa de l'ombre pour se blottir contre sa main tendue.

Le Moine, enfermé dans un mutisme sourd depuis que lui et son camarade alcoolique l'avaient retrouvé priant dans une impasse, parut s'incliner de son savoir-faire par une absence de toute autre remarque silencieuse. Il lui adressa à son tour un sourire, désormais confiant quant à conserver une attitude inspirant l'espoir qui s'effondra lorsqu'un coup de feu résonna tout près, bien trop près.

Suivi d'une voix qu'il reconnue aussitôt. Tout près.

\- Gros, il a des ennuis !

Son exclamation lancée comme une amarre que l'on largue, il se redressa aussi rapidement que sa blessure le lui permit, sifflant lorsqu'elle enflamma sa chair. Un bras le rattrapa maladroitement, celui de son compagnon qui l'aida une énième fois à se maintenir dans une position relativement verticale.

\- Je sais. Je me doute. Mais ce n'est pas toi qui l'aidera, tu tiens à peine debout...

A cette remarque, il ne put rien répondre. Au rythme de son corps qui, perdant toute contenance, se mit cette fois à trembler de peur, il réalisa pleinement comme les choses ne pouvaient être simple. Lui dont les pensées s'étaient plus tôt remplies d'espoir à en lui en faire pousser des ailes admit en effet qu'il ne pouvait suivre la voie du bien auquel il aspirait depuis toujours. La route de briques blanches se divisait, se perdait dans les méandres d'une obscurité d'ignorance. Il ne tenait plus qu'à lui de faire les choix nécessaires pour arriver au bout. Il ne tenait plus qu'à lui de prendre les bons risques.

\- ... Et il est armé, viens, on doit trouver les autres, insista face à son manque de repartie le Professeur Pédoncule qui pourtant n'esquissa pas un geste avant d'obtenir son approbation.

Il ne lui accorda pas.

\- Nan gros. S'il ne s'en sort pas, je pourrais pas me le pardonner.

Appuyant ses propos malgré la faiblesse physique qui le gagnait un peu plus à chaque instant, il secoua la tête, lâchant un soupir de soulagement quant à la prise de son camarade sur son épaule, il sut qu'il avait été compris.

Sans un mot la personnalité de What The Cut revint sur ses pas, le traînant tout en glissant dans l'une de ses paumes Pupuce qui fit office de canne. Perdu dans ses pensées, le Hippie posa son regard sur le fer arqué de la pelle et en ressentit une grande confiance. Quelque chose d'indéfinissable, une sorte de souffle de réconfort à la fois suggéré et bien présent. Sa manière à elle sans doute de s'exprimer, songea-t-il, convaincu, déplaçant un doigt le long du manche pour la remercier de son aide. Elle parut en frissonner de contentement durant les quelques mètres qu'ils firent ensemble, jusqu'à ce que leur ami professeur s'arrête pour jeter un œil dans leur dos.

\- Vous ne venez pas ?

De leur point de départ, le Moine et Ouki les fixaient, l'air incertain, prêtant à peine attention au Vegan qui assit contre un mur près d'eux fixait le vide.

\- Là-bas ? Au milieu du danger ? Alors que vous avez promis que l'on s'en sortirait "tous sains et saufs ?" S'exclama le Moine, retenant difficilement l'irritation qui semblait-il s'était accumulée en lui depuis leurs retrouvailles.

Le Hippie comprenait sa méfiance, lui-même ayant bien dû reconnaître que les conditions de survie qui les avaient dernièrement tous mis à l'épreuve avaient aiguisé son sens du jugement. Aussi s'apprêtait-t-il à lui répondre lorsque l'ecclésiastique reprit, le ton grave :

\- Ne promettez pas ce que vous ne pouvez pas donner, c'est tout.

Ne laissant à quiconque le temps de lui répondre, il parcourut à grandes enjambées la distances qu'avait faite ses camarades avant lui, sa robe brune paraissant flotter dans l'air. Ouki, terrorisé par la solitude, lui avait emboîté le pas, esquivant de justesse la croix qui autour de son cou se balançait fièrement.

\- Et lui, il ne nous suit pas ? Laissa doucement échapper la créature ronde qui rebondit jusqu'à se poser sur l'épaule du Moine.

A moitié dans l'ombre, le Vegan n'avait pas même cligné d'un œil.

Sombre, les traces de son désespoir luisant encore sous ses yeux ternes telles deux longues cicatrices brûlant la peau de ses joues... Le Pacifiste se surprit à regretter les moments où la jeune personnalité avait laissé éclater sa voix de crécelle. Lorsque près de lui le Professeur Pédoncule tenta pour la forme d'attirer son attention sur le fait qu'ils quittaient les lieux, le partisan de la paix sut que tout espoir de dialogue était vain. Plus destructeur encore que le deuil, c'était le repenti qui rongeait les ruines du Vegan.

Alors avec un soupir, il se libéra de l'étreinte de l'enseignant dont la voix se perdait dans le vide, suivit de celle calme et résignée du Moine. Plus un cri n'avait percé le brouillard sombre qui paraissait les séparer du reste du labyrinthe, cette obscurité qui grignotait le monde jusqu'à l'imperceptible ciel noir qui les couvrait tous. Impossible de se représenter sa hauteur, réalisa le Hippie, qui cherchait par l'observation minutieuse du plafond à détourner son esprit des nerfs de son corps qui s'embrasèrent à chacun de ses gestes, impossible de déterminer si un danger pouvait venir de là.

Commençant déjà de cette simple constatation à imaginer milles retournements de situation, il ne remarqua qu'au dernier instant qu'une caméra pivotait de son côté, le poussant à s'exiler un peu plus loin contre un mur.

Mais à peine eût-il le temps d'extérioriser son soulagement d'un soupir qu'une soudaine présence dans son dos le fit encore bondir. Une forme grisâtre surgit de l'ombre, et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour réaliser que celle-ci cherchait à l'étrangler.

\- Désolé... Pas le choix...

Ce qu'il identifia rapidement comme un câble s'enroula autour de sa gorge avant qu'il n'eut le temps d'alerter ses camarades. L'inconnu, qui s'était malgré son esquive glissé dans son dos, serra encore sa prise, rendant le monde plus flou encore qu'il ne l'était déjà à ses yeux.

Ses yeux désespérément fixés sur le sol, à la recherche de Pupuce tombée sous le choc, probablement à ses pieds sans pouvoir lui porter secours. Sentant la panique nettement envahir son être comme cette fois où un inconnu lui avait violemment tailladé les côtes, il força sur ses cordes vocales, puisant dans ses dernières ressources :

\- Si, gros... T'as le... Choix... Maintenant...

À son grand soulagement, la prise se desserra quelque peu. Juste assez pour lui permettre de reprendre brièvement son souffle malgré la pression qu'il ressentait encore tel un mirage trop réel. Les mains qui tenaient le câble se crispèrent sur ses épaules.

Qui que soit cet individu, il ne semblait pas déterminé à le tuer si une autre voie l'en dispensait.

À lui donc de lui prouver que celle-ci existait bien.

\- On se regroupe, gros... murmura-t-il donc le souffle court. On peut sortir ensemble...

Un bref silence accueillit ses paroles, une énième éternité silencieuse brisée par une série de pas se rapprochant soudainement. Les mains se crispèrent de plus belle, lui arrachant un léger gémissement tandis que comme il l'avait prédit ce furent ses alliés qui sortirent de l'ombre. Le Moine en tête, Ouki perché sur son épaule, traînait le Vegan qui se laissait faire sous l'œil navré du Professeur Pédoncule qui se tenait tout de même à l'écart, probablement parce que le semi-automatique du végétalien dépassait encore de la poche de sa veste. Alors qu'ils paraissaient disputer une conversation tendue à voix basse, les membres de la bande se figèrent en réalisant sa situation, à l'exception du Vegan qui fixa au loin un couloir aussi vide que l'était son regard.

Une seconde de réaction tout au plus suffit au Professeur Pédoncule qui se jeta sur l'inconnu, mais à en juger par le visage de l'amateur de géographie qui s'assombrit brusquement tandis qu'il esquissa une retraite, le Hippie en déduit que celui-ci avait riposté par une menace silencieuse.

\- V-Vous vous faites vraiment équipe ?

Tandis que cette voix enrouée résonnait de nouveau, les poignets de l'inconnu établirent enfin une distance honorable de son cou et le tintement d'une montre contre son oreille attira son attention.

\- La vie est sacrée, elle ne devrait jamais être prise d'une manière aussi inhumaine, tenta le Moine, qui bien loin de répondre à sa question, semblait plus inquiet des intentions encore floues de leur nouveau défi.

\- Ouais, gros, articula donc le pacifiste en osant masser maladroitement sa gorge du bout des doigts. On peut sauver Mathieu.

A ses mots, son assaillant comme il l'avait prédit le libéra tout à fait. Prenant une grande inspiration, le pacifiste se pencha aussitôt pour ramasser la tremblante Pupuce qu'il soulagea d'une brève caresse à son manche, lorsqu'un mouvement au sol attira le regard de toute la bande, ondulant dans l'ombre. Le Hippie y vit un serpent, et laissa un réflexe primaire prendre le contrôle de son corps pour l'éloigner de la bête qui rampait à toute vitesse. Son recul fut perçu comme crainte.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferais plus rien. C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour me défendre...

Ce n'est que lorsqu'une forme grise qui l'espace d'une seconde avait été la queue d'un reptile a sonnette se balança dans l'air pour rejoindre la main du nouveau venu que le drogué notoire compris, se reprochant presque d'avoir été trompé, de s'être abandonné à une hallucination naturelle sans doute alimentée par la faim et la fatigue.

Sa réalisation fut cependant la bonne car il s'agit bien d'un micro qui s'enroula autour de la main usée de son désormais compagnon, lacé et organisé tel un lasso de fortune.

Enfin libre de ses mouvements, le Hippie se retourna et avec précaution fit un grand pas en arrière afin de laisser son allié sortir de l'ombre. Un sourire ravit allait n'être sur ses lèvres.

Quand sitôt né il se fana. Tout comme celui de ses camarades.

La personnalité pourtant n'en tint aucune rigueur et les salua à son tour, jetant un rapide coup d'œil aux environs.

\- Alors... Vous avez un plan ?

* * *

Le monde paraissait l'étouffer, l'obscurité, à laquelle il s'était pourtant tant accoutumé, l'envahir jusque dans les tréfonds de son âme. La respiration de plus en plus faible de l'homme à ses pieds rythmant le temps, le Présentateur TV ne sentait guère plus que la moiteur de ses doigts collant au manche du marteau 5t. Et le sourire du Patron, dont les dents de prédateur semblaient déjà déchirer sa chair.

Aussi ne se maudit-il même pas lorsque celui-ci profita de son immobilité pour recharger son arme, en tirant la culasse pour la pointer vers le corps tremblant toujours au sol.

\- Alors, toi qui aime les films à scénario, ça fait un bon retournement de situation, non ?

L'ex-cadreur ne se questionna pas sur le sens de ces mots. Sans réfléchir, mut d'un courage qu'il ne se serait soupçonné autrement, il bondit et entraîna dans son élan la masse dont il tâcha de contrôler la trajectoire vers les jambes du Patron. Elles l'évitèrent de peu.

\- Ça joue les héros, maintenant ?

Le rocher intercepta une balle qui faillit le toucher. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant ce pur réflexe qui avait dû lui sauver la vie tandis qu'il résista à la palpable tentation de reculer d'un pas, gardant miraculeusement en tête l'idée de protéger le corps se vidant lentement de son sang contre le sol de béton. Ses membres tremblaient. Son esprit réalisait comme il avait été chanceux depuis l'ouverture des portes de cet enfer. Car protégé par plus fort que lui, il n'avait jamais eu encore à tuer de ses mains. La froideur de ce monde allait-elle reprendre ses droits sur son innocence, à présent qu'il était seul à la combattre ?

Le Patron, sombre silhouette dont il peinait encore à discerner les subtilités, parut le lui suggérer d'un regard qui devait se vouloir supérieur, le criminel pensant sans doute que le Présentateur devait être stupide de courir après des chimères aux couleurs d'une égalité vaine. Ou du moins c'est ce que ce dernier crut jusqu'à ce que la voix de l'homme face à lui ne se fasse de nouveau entendre, bien moins moqueuse.

\- Mais dis-moi, si tu veux faire sortir tout le monde, comme tu dis, ça veut dire que moi aussi, j'ai mon ticket pour le dehors ?

L'ex-cadreur des Hors Sujet se figea. Malgré le fait que la question parut avoir toujours été dans l'ordre des choses, il dut bien s'avouer que pas à un moment elle ne lui avait traversé l'esprit. Et qu'elle ne choisissait donc bien que cet instant fatidique pour faire entendre toute l'étendue de la gravité qu'elle soulevait.

Répondre positivement à cette interrogation, c'était tout simplement tirer un trait sur le passé qu'ils avaient vécu dans le labyrinthe. Cela reviendrait à pardonner, et malgré toute l'étendue de sa bonne volonté, il ne pouvait se le permettre. Accepter l'idée que les actes du Patron resteraient impunis, pire, lui fournir l'alibi selon lequel ils avaient tous été logé à la même enseigne ? Impensable.

Sa peur du Patron au-delà de tout autre le prouvait pour bien : il était différent. Le criminel en était déjà un avant que ne débute cette sombre histoire qui les liait tous à présent. Il était conscient de sa bestialité, et n'avait tué que pour davantage s'y complaire.

Tâchant de garder un regard impassible sur l'homme en noir tout en délibérant, il remarqua soudainement que la main de celui-ci était restée dans son dos, dissimulée dans l'ombre, et un violent doute le prit aux tripes.

\- Gros, attention !

Par un réflexe des plus naturels cette brusque interjection le fit se retourner. C'était le Hippie, qui non loin de lui boitait dans sa direction, visiblement suivi de plusieurs de leurs camarades. Il s'apprêta à lui répondre lorsque, comme s'il venait de réaliser sa mise en garde, il dressa tout aussi soudainement sa masse non sans forcer sur ses bras fatigués. Le geste pourtant suffit à lui sauver la vie.

Le Patron, découvert, avait en effet une nouvelle fois tiré dans l'impressionnant bouclier que pouvait devenir le marteau 5t, abandonnant toute discrétion en chargeant déjà une énième fois son arme.

Le Présentateur TV, perdu entre peur et consternation, ne prêta même pas attention aux cris derrière lui, semblant se partager entre ceux qui voulait venir à son secours et ceux qui incitaient les blessés à se mettre à l'abri. Ce coup de théâtre, celui de trop sans doute, venait se joindre aux fissures qui avaient fait leur chemin depuis deux jours jusqu'au cœur d'une zone des plus sensibles de son monde intérieur, sa naïveté.

On le lui avait tant reproché qu'il avait longtemps cru qu'il n'en réchapperait pas. Que c'était un trait de caractère qui le définissait, qu'il devait assumer et pourquoi pas mettre en avant face au pessimisme du reste du monde. Mais en cet instant, pour la première fois de son existence, il la trouvait stupide. Il se trouva stupide.

Jamais il n'avait été question pour le Patron d'envisager une solution commune. Et le pacifiste, débattant toujours derrière lui avec leurs compagnons sur la démarche à adopter, en avaient été conscient bien avant lui et l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine.

Aveuglé par son désir de bien faire, de prendre la bonne décision, d'agir en tant qu'être humain plutôt qu'en tant que lui-même, il avait bien failli payer gratuitement de sa propre vie pour un homme avec qui le dialogue était définitivement rompu. Écouter sa raison à tout prix devint à ses yeux une erreur qu'il se maudit d'avoir commise si longtemps, suivi de la sensation qu'un vide emplissait ses pensées devenues floues.

Et au milieu de ce brouillard, il le revoyait encore, dans un ultime effort pour briser la barrière psychologique du déni qui commençait à réellement s'effondrer.

Le Prof de Philo, adossé contre un mur, le regard sondant un sombre couloir accompagné d'un soupir résigné.

"Peut-être que c'est dans ta nature de t'écraser devant les autres, mais moi j'ai du respect pour mon individualité."

Le Présentateur TV se retrouvait assis près de lui, dans ce même couloir, entre souvenir et réalité, entre passé et présent. S'il tendait le bras, il pourrait presque le toucher. Mais il resta immobile, le fixant de son air incertain qu'il avait abordé et qu'il abordait toujours. Son éternelle indécision que son ex-employeur haïssait tant. "Et je ne laisserais pas faire ceux qui cherchent à la détruire, quitte à passer pour l'un des leurs."

Du respect pour son individualité.

De retour dans le monde extérieur au sien, où le Prof de Philo n'était plus et où la menace du Patron était bien trop, il finit soudainement par comprendre.

Le créateur des Hors Sujet ne lui avait pas tant reproché d'être faible, mais d'user de sa force d'une mauvaise manière. Cela commençait par la capacité de se défendre, et donc d'accepter l'idée que l'on doive en certaines occasions faire passer son bonheur avant celui de ceux qui ne le méritent pas. Que l'on doive en certaines occasions privilégier sa peau et ne la céder à personne. Croire en ses propres convictions et en sa capacité à les défendre.

La révélation fut de taille.

Son poing, cette fois bien serré, brandit le marteau soudainement léger comme s'il était fait de polystyrène et le fit tournoyer furieusement. Alors qu'il s'abattait dans la stupeur générale sur le mur contre lequel le Patron s'était tenu avant d'esquiver miraculeusement son coup, de sombres pensées soudainement l'assaillirent.

Il possédait à sa connaissance l'unique clé pour échapper à cet enfer. Tant qu'il était en vie, il en était comme le gardien, capable de choisir qui pouvait le suivre. Cette responsabilité qu'il avait maladroitement accepté l'incombait donc des moyens de jouer les juges médiateurs et de condamner certains. Tout était une question de point de vue sur sa vision du bien.

Et en cet instant, la vague de colère plus que de peur qui le submergea ne le laissa pas avoir espoir en le Patron. En cet instant, il n'était pas question de le sauver. Et plus question d'accomplir ce bien qui se voulait autrefois si parfait, si universel.

Ou tout du moins la notion de bien avait-elle pour lui fait un grand pas en avant en matière d'éclaircissement : elle ne signifiait plus de donner sa chance à tous, mais de protéger ceux qui la méritaient. Et peut-être de manière plus officieuse de venger ceux qui l'auraient méritée.

Alors comme de lui-même le marteau se dressa, si léger, comme si la force de ses convictions l'aidait à porter son arme. Comme si quelque part, le Prof de Philo était avec lui dans ce combat enfin offensif pour son individualité qu'il acceptait enfin de défendre avec ferveur.

Et à chaque millimètre de plus que celui-ci marquait au sol d'une furtive ombre au goût de volonté, il revoyait encore et encore se tâcher de rouge la chemise de son camarade disparu.

Encore.

Et encore.

Et encore.

Comment avait-il pu se croire, lorsqu'il avait osé prétendre qu'il serait le héros ? Comment avait-il pu penser qu'il serait un genre de juge impartial et dénué de colère, dont la raison surpasserait tout ?

Car face au sourire du Patron qui enfin se fanait, trahissant un évident manque de contrôle sur la situation, la haine se déversait dans ses veines froides.

Il ne pouvait pas pardonner. Peu importe comment il essaierait, il ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder encore dans les yeux sans que son monde ne se teinte de pourpre.

Et qu'un regard familier dans lequel s'effaçait une dernière lueur de vie ne vienne le hanter.

* * *

C'était le Professeur Pédoncule qui le premier s'était jeté sur le corps toujours avachi au sol, après un rapide coup d'œil l'assurant que le Présentateur TV en avait éloigné l'agresseur. Dissuadé de le suivre par l'air grave du Hippie qui restait cloué sur place par ses lésions, le Moine ne put que de loin tenter de lire sur les lèvres de l'enseignant des paroles encourageantes alors qu'il traînait le nouveau blessé jusqu'à eux.

\- Dieu nous garde, murmura-t-il du bout des siennes, son regard dérivant sur le combat qu'il n'avait osé suivre jusqu'alors, avant qu'une voix nasillarde ne résonne du fin fond de ses souvenirs.

"Dieu ne te sauvera pas."

Grimace, dents serrées, larmes refoulées.

...

Même s'il ne souhaitait pas le montrer, toute cette violence, cette fatalité s'échappant de chaque coup de feu ou de poing, le mettait profondément mal à l'aise. Lorsque certains de ses compagnons lui avaient promis une sortie de secours, il n'en avait été dupe qu'un instant. Un instant durant lequel il s'était cru un miraculé, l'un au moins de ceux auquel Dieu allait murmurer de se faire son propre arche tandis qu'il punirait les hommes corrompus par l'appel de la bestialité, aguichés par les attraits du mal. Mais bien vite il avait déchanté, lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'ils étaient tous les mêmes. Tous devenus ce qu'ils avaient à devenir pour survivre à tout prix. Tous ne faisant en aucun cas honneur au sacrifice du Prof qui avait sauvé quelqu'un pour ne pas le voir démoli par le chaos. Ou du moins le croyait-il.

Le Prof.

Ne pas parvenir à déterminer la raison de son geste n'avait fait que faire mariner le croyant dans une incompréhension creusant le fossé de la crainte. Les autres lui paraissaient dans cet univers froid et impitoyable à des lieues de lui. Et la vision du Professeur Pédoncule asseyant contre un mur l'inconnu aux cheveux baignés de sang qui semblait vissé à son arme ne suffit pas même à l'en dissuader.

Tous avaient perdu la raison, et il lui sembla qu'à chaque instant ceux près de lui pouvaient l'achever, ne faisant que poursuivre ce qu'ils avaient pu commencer. Dieu, tout puissant, le sauverait peut-être alors, car le Moine aura jusqu'au bout cru en sa lumière et en le devoir de suivre ses commandements. Il ne pouvait mourir ainsi, alors qu'il était du bon côté, qu'il résistait au pervers Antéchrist qui devait se délecter de ce lugubre spectacle.

Ses pensées s'évanouirent lorsque sur son épaule l'infantile créature ronde se mit à trembler. D'un mur de béton au loin s'échappait une trainée de poussière, signe que l'arme du Présentateur TV y avait établis une violence collision. Le reporter, bien que le Moine n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de le côtoyer, lui paraissait rien qu'à sa posture bien plus assuré qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, et c'est alors qu'il fit à deux nouvelles reprises ce geste qu'une idée aussi saugrenue que terrifiante lui parut le foudroyer sur place.

Se pourrait-il que Dieu soit avec lui ?

Il secoua brusquement la tête, ne soulevant pas la protestation aigüe de la boule de chewing-gum.

Impossible. À ce qu'il sache, le Présentateur n'était pas croyant, le Seigneur ne se tournerait pas vers un athé s'il voulait leur venir en aide.

N'est-ce pas ?

Le doute l'envahit sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher. Dans sa tête, les pages cornées d'une Bible usée jusqu'à la Genèse tournaient sans s'arrêter, dans un désespéré pèlerinage vers un fait rassurant quelconque. La désagréable impression qu'il ne pourrait oublier cette perspective l'atteignit en plein cœur.

\- Gros, faut l'aider, le Patron est capable de tout.

\- Occupons-nous déjà de lui. Je suis certain qu'il peut se défendre.

\- Mais foutez moi la paix bordel, je vais bien !

Le Hippie et le Professeur entouraient le blessé, pas même inquiets que ce dernier ait gardé entre ses doigts tachés de rouge une arme sans doute encore chargée.

De quelques pas imperceptibles, le Moine s'en éloigna.

Tous inconscients, tous prêts à tuer, tous sous le joug de l'orgueil et de la colère.

Ils étaient tous les mêmes.

Ils le paieraient tous.

* * *

Souffler. Penser. Frapper.

Au milieu de tous ses espoirs et ressentiments, le Présentateur discernait pourtant un objectif plus clair que tout autre : que cela cesse. Que la menace soit éliminée puisqu'il ne pouvait en être autrement. Puisque le Patron avait seul rejeté toute paix au profit de la loi du plus fort. Puisqu'il avait promis de s'amuser par la souffrance et y restait résolu.

Pourtant, le ricanement qui semblait d'ordinaire se cacher derrière chacun des mots de celui-ci paraissait avoir définitivement disparu, remplacé par ce qui semblait être une concentration apparente pour échapper aux coups de masse qui fusaient. Leur auteur, qui ne se demandait plus par quel miracle il se retrouvait à sauter de tout côté en maintenant le marteau 5t au-dessus de sa tête sans trop d'efforts, mit cela sur le compte de l'adrénaline et d'un geste fit s'écarter les témoins du combat qu'il devinait toujours hésitant.

Non pas qu'il désire au fond tuer le Patron à tout prix et que dans un acte tragiquement héroïque il ne refuse toute aide extérieure qui le détournerait de ce noble destin, mais sa détermination était plus forte que tout et leur protection restait dans la mesure du possible une priorité.

Il s'appliqua donc à faire de chaque coup un déluge de violence suffisamment puissant pour tuer de façon rapide, car malgré son objectif il ne pouvait toujours souhaiter la souffrance. La perspectif de frapper avec sadisme le corps de celui qui avait bouleversé son monde ne l'enchantait étonnamment guère, plutôt dépassée par celle pressante de l'oublier. Ou de s'en donner l'inaccessible chance de le faire.

Le criminel pourtant restait coriace et semblait au fil de ses mouvements préférer valser sous le marteau plutôt que de vider inutilement sa réserve de balles dont le Présentateur se surprit à réaliser qu'elle pouvait avoir une fin. Cela ne lui donna que plus de confiance encore et bientôt les murs autour d'eux finirent petit à petit par s'effondrer.

L'ex-cadreur évita de peu un débris et se retourna, se maudissant d'avoir à l'instant perdu son adversaire de vue.

\- Patron ! s'écria-t-il presque malgré lui. Je t'ai proposé de faire autrement, de tous sortir indemne, pourquoi refuser ça ?

L'absence de réponse ne lui arracha qu'un soupir et rien de plus. Malgré ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le Patron, comprendre ce besoin de toujours vouloir faire tout sans le reste du monde et contre le reste du monde.

Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'il se retournait.

Ce silence était trop étrange.

Où était-il ?

Un morceau de béton roula au sol à quelques pas de lui. Il se tint prêt à bondir mais réalisa que la pierre n'avait que tout simplement cédé à son déséquilibre.

À quoi jouait-il ?

* * *

\- Bon, vous voyez quelque chose oui ou non ?

\- Non.

\- C'était bien la peine de hurler alors !

Le tueur aux cheveux fous et à la veste brune jeta un regard noir à Ouki qui, terrifié, se recroquevilla davantage, les larmes aux yeux.

Depuis un moment déjà, la zone que chacun avait inconsciemment assimilé à un champ de bataille s'était tue et avec elle toute information sur l'état de santé de celui qui avait osé affronter la menace qui planait sur eux tous.

Le Professeur Pédoncule, bien qu'enclin à l'optimiste, comprenait bien qu'aucun de ceux ayant arpenté le labyrinthe en quête de liberté ne pourrait l'obtenir tant que le Patron resterait en vie. Puisqu'un accord n'avait visiblement pas été possible, c'était là leur seule chance, et il était suffisamment reconnaissant envers le Présentateur TV pour avoir pris le rôle de l'exécuteur. Lui ne s'en serait pas senti capable et estimait déjà que sa survie relevait surtout d'une immense chance qu'il n'avait jamais mérité nul part. Si tant est que l'on puisse mériter sa chance.

Se surprenant lui-même par cette brève réflexion, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la blessure de celui qui s'était sobrement présenté comme étant Le Tueur avant de s'y plonger de nouveau. Il n'était pas un grand penseur. Ou peut-être l'était-il ? Tout dépendait de ce qui le définissait. Était-il l'absurde alcoolique présenté dans What The Cut ou l'homme un peu perdu une fois la bouteille en moins ?

Jamais il n'avait connu un tel état où tout autour de lui était si clair, le rendant paradoxalement si confus. Et la perspective que la situation soit bien mal placée pour se remettre en cause le freinait bêtement dans cette perturbante et soudaine quête d'identité.

Qui était-il ?

\- Eh, toi !

Surpris, le professeur de géographie se tourna vers Le Tueur qui, ayant jeté un dernier coup d'œil à sa blessure à l'épaule, remit sa chemise en place.

\- Tu m'expliques tout ce bordel ? Il se passe quoi avec le type en costard de tout à l'heure ?

Le Hippie, grimaçant encore d'avoir osé lui aussi fait face à ses plaies autrement plus profondes, se tourna vers lui et ouvrit la bouche lorsqu'il fut coupé par une nette série de bruits de pas qui le fit aussitôt taire.

L'arme du Tueur se dressa, obligeant le Professeur Pédoncule à s'écarter pour permettre à son propriétaire de pouvoir viser en cas de soudaine attaque. Silence. L'enseignant se releva tandis que, il le remarqua brusquement, le combat dans leur dos ne faisait comme eux plus un bruit. Il calculait rapidement leurs chances de se sortir d'un assaut par un ennemi armé jusqu'aux dents quand après d'un étroit passage ce fut un Sommet qui surgit des profondeurs du labyrinthe, brandissant son fusil de chasse tandis que ses yeux parcouraient la petite pièce.

Le nouveau venu grimaça, sans doute devant l'état d'un de leurs compagnons qui jusqu'ici n'avait pas dit un mot, avant de se tourner vers le Professeur Pédoncule.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, vous faites des attaques en bande maintenant ? C'est pas mes affaires mais tout le monde va se retourner contre tout le monde à la fin, vous savez.

Le Redneck, car le Professeur l'avait reconnu à sa chevelure blonde plus qu'à son air d'ordinaire désinvolte qui se faisait exceptionnellement méfiant, ne baissa pas le canon de son Marlin, cherchant à garder un œil sur tous. Lorsqu'il repéra le semi-automatique du Tueur, il le visa, son doigt se crispant contre la gâchette comme une menace silencieuse, rapidement suivit d'une autre :

\- Je te conseille pas de tirer, si tu veux pas que je te montre que la taille, ça compte parfois.

Le Tueur, pour une raison qui parut à l'alcoolique de What The Cut inexplicable, fut pris d'un petit rire amusé. Tout aussi surpris, le beauf sembla se détendre et baissa son moyen de défense, dévisageant toujours les membres de leur groupe.

\- Je suis venu parce que j'ai entendu des murs tomber.

\- Le Présentateur TV se bat avec le Patron, murmura lentement le Hippie comme s'il ne parvenait à y croire lui-même.

\- Qui ?

La perplexité du Redneck ne promettant rien de plus qu'une énième explication, le Professeur Pédoncule préféra se rassoir quand une crampe à l'estomac le figea sur place. Les mains sur son ventre, son souffle se faisant court, il se laissa glisser contre un mur sans prêter attention à la conversation qui autour de lui reprenait.

Même s'il faisait tout pour ne pas y penser, la faim devenait un supplice. À chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde supplémentaire, ses pensées semblaient se faire de plus en plus incohérentes, se tournant systématiquement dans une préoccupation primaire qu'il ne pouvait se permettre. Qu'avait-il mangé pour la dernière fois ? Il regretta de s'être posé cette question à l'instant où elle traversa son esprit. Était-ce des spaghettis, du jambon, de la pastèque ? Tout ce qui dans sa vie lui avait paru comestible défilait devant ses yeux, et son estomac se remit à réclamer. Parfois il avait l'impression que c'était lui, qu'il devait se nourrir pour qu'il se taise. Et il n'osait imaginer un contexte dans lequel il aurait eu à survivre sans faire un bruit avec le poids de la famine et ses multiples conséquences.

Sa vision devenant floue, comme brouillée par un instant de faiblesse qui lui donna quelques sueurs froides, son regard dériva sur la crosse de l'arme du Redneck dont il s'attacha à d'infimes détails tels qu'une série de traits en rang d'oignon dans une tentative de ne pas perdre connaissance. Il fit se mouvoir sa main mais, comme il avait pu le prévoir, n'en sentit pas un muscle, pas même lorsqu'elle cogna contre sa poche à la forme bombée.

Il s'immobilisa.

Durant ce qui lui parut une éternité, il respira profondément. Et, quand il se sentit mieux, y plongea la main.

Sentir une pomme de terre sous ses doigts faillit bien le faire hurler de bonheur, tant il lui était paru impossible d'être en mesure de subvenir à ses besoins. Avant que brusquement une idée ne lui saute aux yeux, précisément quand ceux-ci se posèrent de nouveau négligemment sur l'arme du beauf.

Le poids de cette réalisation fut si grand qu'il se leva d'un bond, tâchant d'ignorer le voile noir qui obstrua aussitôt sa vision comme une plainte de son cerveau ne parvenant plus à le suivre.

\- Tu me le prêterais ?

Étonné, la personnalité de SLG se tourna vers lui.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ton fusil. Cinq minutes.

Le Redneck fut sembla-t-il si surpris qu'il faillit bien aussitôt accéder à sa demande avant de se ressaisir, prenant un air suspicieux.

\- Attends deux secondes, comment je peux être sûr...

\- Retire les cartouches si ça te chante, j'en ai pas besoin ! le coupa le Professeur Pédoncule, un plan se dessinant lentement dans son esprit.

Sa pressante exclamation ne fut pourtant suivie que d'un silence, bien que le regard que le double de SLG jetait au Tueur en dise long sur sa nature. Le Hippie, s'il ne devait savoir ce que son allié de toujours avait en tête, fit signe à ce dernier de définitivement ranger son arme, poussant le Redneck à cette fois lui obéir.

Son interlocuteur dû le croire fou, mais ayant sans doute mesuré en silence ses chances de le regretter aux alentours du nul, vida finalement son fusil avant de le tendre de bonne grâce. Le Professeur Pédoncule, parcouru d'une autant surprenante que bienfaitrice dose d'adrénaline, commença à enfoncer les deux patates qui se trouvaient dans sa poche au bout du canon crasseux de l'arme de chasse, le tout sous les yeux méduses de ses camarades.

\- J'crois que t'as pris un coup où il fallait pas, marmonna le Tueur qui se releva péniblement, mi-amusé mi-inquiet.

\- Ouais, si tu voulais faire des frites, c'est pas vraiment une bonne idée, l'approuva le Redneck, dont le regard n'aurait pu être plus écarquillé.

L'enseignant les ignora une seconde, le temps de stabiliser les pommes de terres contre les trous, ignorant par ailleurs les protestations de son estomac, avant de fusil sur épaule guetter les murs effondrés qui au loin ne montraient plus signe de vie.

\- C'est un lance-patate, maintenant, marmonna-t-il, l'air le plus sérieusement du monde, alors qu'il restait concentré sur son objectif.

Au moindre signe lui indiquant que le Présentateur s'était éloigné de la zone et que le Patron y sévissait bien, il n'aurait plus qu'à tirer. Tout en priant pour que les lois de l'univers qu'avait créé Antoine s'appliquent dans celui-ci.

Antoine.

Malgré lui, le Professeur Pédoncule n'avait jamais eu aussi honte que lorsqu'il pensa pour la première fois à ce que pouvait vivre son créateur, quelques enfers au-dessus du siens. Au milieu du sang et de la sueur, il l'avait écarté de ses préoccupations et même avant de retrouver cette légendaire sobriété n'avait pas vraiment accordé tant d'importance à son sort. Maintenant qu'il osait y penser, d'ailleurs, il n'avait à aucun moment de son existence sut lui être reconnaissant. Il était le bourré, celui qui restait dans son coin et débitait autant de sottises que de bouteille à longueur de journée. Rien de plus qu'un mauvais clown dont le maquillage commençait à faire de la lessive.

Supporterait-il de retrouver une pareille identité ?

Il aurait de toute manière et avant tout à se tirer de cette situation, ce qui ne restait pas une évidence pour le moment.

Pour le moment, ses yeux fatigués scrutaient tout ce qu'il pouvait voir du labyrinthe, refusant l'idée que le Présentateur TV soit passé sur la trajectoire de l'une des balles du Patron. La personnalité de Minute Papillon avait été très vite, si vite, la représentation du seul espoir qu'il voyait encore parmi ces murs de béton. Il avait été un héros, dont il se sentait investi le devoir de l'aider quoi qu'il en coûte à réussir. Réussir à les sauver, car lui seul en semblait désormais capable.

Alors, même si la peur des conséquences suffisait à lui retourner les tripes, son doigt se tendait sur la gâchette, en service. Prêt à agir.

* * *

Angoissant. Le silence qui avait repris possession des lieux ne paraissait que plus menaçant de se briser alors que le reporter avançait à pas légers à travers les débris qu'il avait lui-même semés un instant plus tôt. Bien décidé à ne pas se laisser surprendre, il s'avança en faisait le tour l'oreille aux aguets, s'attendant à tout moment à voir dans l'ombre l'arme à feu de son ennemi briller dans l'obscurité.

À quoi jouait-il ?

\- Parce que tu vois, je suis quelqu'un d'assez têtu.

La voix avait surgi seule de derrière le mur contre lequel le Présentateur s'était arrêté, il s'en éloigna d'un bond, son marteau ne l'entravant plus dans aucun de ses mouvements.

Avec lenteur, la voix reprit et se rapprocha un peu plus à chaque mot qu'elle put formuler :

\- Et qu'il est trop tard pour reculer, maintenant. J'vais pas virer de bord parce qu'un gars comme toi me le demande. Tant pis pour toi s'il te faut la parlote pour t'en sortir, parce que moi j'm'en fous.

Le bruit d'un chargeur perça le silence, presque solennellement.

Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à devoir anticiper l'apparition de l'homme vêtu de noir d'un côté bien précis de la structure de béton, ce fut une balle sifflant à l'opposé qui surpris le Présentateur. Une balle qui laissa sur son passage une lancinante douleur qui lui arracha un cri.

Ses jambes se mirent aussitôt à trembler. Puis le reste de son corps.

Allait-il mourir ?

Ce fut la première pensée cohérente qui fusa à travers son esprit.

Incapable de déterminer avec exactitude l'étendue des dégâts du morceau de plomb, il maudit la nervosité qui commença malgré lui à le ronger pour avancer loin de son poursuivant.

Ne pas rester là.

Une instinctive inquiétude lui rappela sans cesse au fil de chacun de ses mouvements que son avenir était encore plus incertain qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Alors qu'il s'en traînait le plus loin possible, les pas du Patron résonnèrent dans son dos, et seule l'image encore lointaine du Professeur Pédoncule à moitié dissimulé derrière un mur le poussa vraiment à accélérer.

Il devait leur remettre le marteau.

L'arme, frémissant contre sa paume à chaque irrégularité qu'avait creusé son combat dans le sol, vit l'emprise de cette dernière se resserrer. Dans un effort surhumain il se prépara à la jeter dans la direction de l'enseignant lorsqu'un geste de celui-ci l'en dissuada. Ainsi que la vue d'une arme à feu que l'ancien alcoolique plaça sur son épaule pour viser quelque part derrière lui, là d'où il pouvait encore sentir la présence du Patron, le cherchant sans doute dans l'ombre.

Un ultime espoir parut alors le soulever, et ses jambes s'agitèrent aussi vite qu'elles le purent, ignorantes de la douleur qui perçait son torse et des larmes de douleur qui avait échappé à ses yeux plus que jamais fatigués. Sa course était tout ce qui importait, davantage même que l'explosion qu'il entendit dans son dos et qui le fit rouler au sol un moment, les mains vissées aux oreilles et le corps vaguement recroquevillé autour du marteau 5t. Il le ramassa quelques instants plus tard en se relevant, ne trouvant désagréable que le sifflement continu qui lui vrillait les tympans alors qu'il se jetait dans les bras du Hippie qui s'était traîné hors de sa cachette.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait encore penser était qu'il l'avait fait. Qu'il s'en était sorti.

Il resta sans bouger un moment, hochant simplement la tête sans comprendre un mot de ce que lui disait le pacifiste ou se plaindre du fait qu'il le serrait trop fort.

Son souffle reprit, la douleur revint peu à peu, supportable toutefois, et il put sans trop de peine se retourner pour constater l'ampleur du désastre.

"Six."

Sur peut-être une quarantaine de mètres à la ronde, les murs du labyrinthe avaient été soufflés par semblait-il une effroyable explosion. Tout n'était que débris réduits en miettes et fumée qui finissait de se camoufler dans l'air. Tout comme un silence pesant qui le ramena peu à peu à la réalité.

\- Le Patron... ?

\- Mort.

La tête basse, le Professeur Pédoncule passa devant lui pour remettre à un autre double de Mathieu le fusil qu'il venait d'utiliser. Celui-ci le reprit bien vite, en essuyant aussitôt le canon couvert d'une matière jaunâtre qui ressemblait à de la purée.

\- Personne n'est immortel, Gros, marmonna tristement le Hippie qui le lâcha enfin.

À ses côtés apparurent quelques silhouettes qui firent malgré son périple sourire le Présentateur TV.

Peut-être avait-il eu tort de croire que tout le monde accepterait de laisser tomber les armes, mais il n'aurait en tout cas pas eu tort de penser le contraire non plus.

Parmi ceux qui s'avancèrent, pour certains clopin-clopant, l'homme qui s'était effondré plus tôt à ses pieds lui tendit une main qu'il serra sans réfléchir, encore trop dans le brouillard pour en questionner les raisons ou la réponse à y adopter.

\- Alors, on fait quoi maintenant ?

Une petite voix nasillarde d'enfant avait posé la question avant qu'il ne le puisse auprès de lui-même.

Les événements s'étaient déroulés si vite et de façon si incertaine que leur issue n'avait été longtemps que secondaire, jusqu'à ce qu'un coup d'œil ne lui fasse remarquer une caméra qui pivotait avec lenteur de leur côté.

D'un geste, il saisit sans un mot un revolver ensanglanté abandonné au sol qu'il présuma être la propriété du blessé inconnu et, sous la profonde inspiration collective de ses camarades, la braqua dans la direction de la boîte sombre. Ayant pris le temps de viser tout en connaissant sa maladresse, il tira miraculeusement comme il le désirait dans l'appareil qui se détacha de son piédestal pour pendouiller dans le vide. Cachant son profond soulagement, il remit le semi-automatique à son propriétaire.

\- C'est ça qu'il faut faire maintenant, déclara fortement le Présentateur TV en tâchant de rester convainquant. Il faut les empêcher de nous observer pour conserver un avantage. Et fouiller les cadavres à la recherche de tout ce qui pourrait être utile pour sortir.

Comme il sentait que l'on buvait ses paroles pourtant graves, le reporter continua sur sa lancée en prenant délicatement Pupuce apposée contre un mur d'une main tout en de l'autre faisant signe à la petite foule.

\- On doit se disperser encore pour ça et ensuite on se retrouvera tous ici, près de la pelle... Ça convient à tout le monde ?

De faibles affirmations fusèrent de divers points alors qu'il parvint à hisser la dite pelle du célèbre Fossoyeur jusqu'au sommet d'un mur où elle y resta de son propre chef parfaitement verticale.

Les survivants se tournèrent vers sans doute le passage qu'ils avaient plus tôt expérimenté dans le sens inverse, s'organisant toutefois en petits groupes plutôt que de s'y aventurer seul, poursuivis par le Redneck qui avant de partir de son côté leur cria à tous une interrogation qui échappa à l'ex-cadreur.

Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à une telle obéissance, mais peut être le besoin vital de savoir quoi faire et d'entendre que cela serait utile était si important que la méfiance ne suffisait plus à maintenir les naturelles distances.

\- Bien joué ! Alors, tu as un plan ?

Le murmure qui venait de brusquement retentir dans son dos lui provoqua bien contre son gré quelques sueurs froides, signes d'un stress qui se faisait plus éprouvant à chaque nouvelle surprise de cet acabit. Soufflant pour aussitôt coller un faible sourire sur ses lèvres, le Présentateur se retourna pour répondre posément, lorsque l'état de son futur interlocuteur lui fit faire un bond en arrière, ironiquement accompagné d'une nouvelle décharge de subite frayeur. Aux premiers instants, il ne vit que l'affreuse autant qu'impressionnante blessure qui ornait tristement son visage avant de, dans un effort titanesque pour maintenir son regard, le reconnaître.

Le Présentateur de Panda News, qui sans doute peinait à sourire, préféra lui faire un petit geste de la main qu'il imita sans y penser, figé par un mélange entre horreur et dégoût.

\- Tu n'es pas blessé, au moins ? Tu veux t'allonger une minute ?

Çà et là, des morceaux de chair au niveau du nez de son camarade semblaient avoir été macérés. Par quel type de lame il ne saurait le dire, et rien que de se le demander, le quart de la douleur qu'avait dû ressentir l'animateur le faisait grimacer. Si ce n'était déjà fait.

\- Eh ? Tu m'entends ?

Le sang avait séché, mais brillait toujours. Sa simple couleur vermeille luisant dans l'obscurité aurait suffi à lui retourner l'estomac s'il avait eu quelque chose à vomir. Jusqu'aux lèvres ornées de plus fines coupures qui semblaient être la preuve d'une lutte acharnée, il avait coulé ce qui paraissait alors à ses yeux être des litres d'hémoglobine se perdant le long de son menton. La plaie, large, rouge, putréfiée, défigurait autant qu'il aurait pu l'être possible le visage qui, encore pourtant, montra de faibles signes d'inquiétude.

Le Présentateur TV y répondit enfin.

\- Ça va.

Il hocha la tête, se remettant lentement de ses émotions, détournant les yeux avec au fond d'eux, il le sentait, une once au moins de culpabilité.

Son ami n'était pas responsable. Il devait le soutenir. Même si toutes ses forces ne lui semblaient pas assez pour le regarder en face. C'était à ce moment de pure faiblesse bien trop s'en demander. Mais il se l'accorda.

Déposant précautionneusement une main là où la balle l'avait plus tôt touché, il fut surpris de découvrir sa propre blessure supportable, ou plus en tout cas qu'il n'avait osé l'imaginer. Il tenait debout, du moins, et pour le moment cela lui suffisait.

\- Je vais bien, vraiment. Et il ne faut pas traîner, viens.

Son regard encore quelque peu fuyant se reporta sur les murs autour d'eux avant qu'il ne choisisse de longer l'un d'entre eux, son ami sur les talons. À plusieurs reprises, des questions frôlèrent la timide barrière de sa bouche mais il les retint à chaque fois. Au fond, il ne voulait pas savoir. Au fond, il souhaitait se préserver. Et son camarade heureusement sembla consciemment ou non respecter ce choix.

\- On doit trouver de quoi tous s'armer, reprit-il comme s'il faisait le bilan de sa liste de course, tout est bon à prendre !

Fait curieux, il lui sembla reconnaître certains murs. Comme si cela faisait des siècles qu'il arpentait les sombres recoins du labyrinthe. Et pourtant, si tenté qu'il puisse accorder une quelconque confiance à celui qui les y avait enfermé, cela faisait deux jours.

Deux jours.

Distraitement, il fit signe toujours sans le regarder à son homologue de reculer et lança sans peine aucune le marteau 5t à travers un mur, passant à travers la brèche pour le récupérer et poursuivre son chemin.

Il avait malgré le retard qu'il avait eu comparé à ses frères vécu bien des années. Des jours, ils en avaient vu de toutes les couleurs. Et pourtant, il lui sembla que ces deux jours constituaient au moins la moitié de sa vie. Ou une autre.

D'un rapide coup d'œil, il vérifia que son camarade le suivait toujours et encore malgré lui ne put en retenir un haut-le-cœur. Avant de réaliser qu'il aurait bien pu lui aussi connaître un tel sort. Au fond, il n'aurait eu absolument aucune chance de survie sans...

\- Alors, où est-il ?

Il s'arrêta.

Au milieu d'un couloir qui se séparait en deux autres. Dont il crut reconnaître l'un avant d'en rester persuadé, l'ayant déjà parcouru dans le sens inverse des heures auparavant.

Il hésita, ses yeux se perdant dans son obscurité. Mais il n'y avait rien qui l'aiderait là-bas à avancer. Et rien qu'il ne puisse emmener avec lui sans risquer de ne jamais partir.

Alors il reporta son attention sur la seconde branche et s'y aventura, déposant pour la première fois son arme sur son épaule.

\- Il est mort. Le Patron l'a tué.

Un silence derrière lui qui lui parut vite trop long le poussa à forcer l'allure, mais bientôt son auteur le rattrapa, marchant à ses côtés.

\- Oh... Excuse-moi. Mais c'est difficile à croire. Il avait l'air d'être... Une force de la nature.

A sa propre surprise, le Présentateur lâcha un petit rire. Calme, serein, se permettant le luxe de la nostalgie.

\- Oui, il l'était. À sa façon.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il se permit de se rappeler toutes ces fois où le Prof de Philo avait sans sourciller fait face à l'adversité. Il s'était libéré de l'emprise naturelle de son créateur, ce qu'aucun comme eux n'avait à sa connaissance jamais fait, et avait fait ses propres choix, ses propres actes, même discutables. Très tôt et ce malgré son comportement qui n'invitait pas spécialement à l'admiration, il lui avait attribué une aura presque magnétique. Bon, peut-être pas quand son employeur avait tenté les premiers jours de passer sur lui ses pulsions sadiques, certes, mais il s'était révélé par la suite quelqu'un de bien plus humain qu'on n'aurait pu le croire. Tout en ne perdant rien du respect qu'il lui portait.

\- C'était quelqu'un de fort. J'aimerais l'être autant.

Par de grandes enjambées il s'éloigna du carrefour, coupant court, il l'espéra, à la conversation tout en en remerciant silencieusement son camarade. Lui qui avait pensé que parler du Prof ne suffirait qu'à le plonger encore et toujours dans la peine et l'incertitude, il lui sembla plutôt être comme délivré d'un poids. Parler était peut-être d'ailleurs tout ce qui avait manqué à son camarade disparu. Qui sait.

Ses pensées s'assombrirent cependant de nouveau lorsqu'un corps lui apparut en travers du couloir qu'ils s'apprêtaient à traverser. Derrière lui, le Présentateur de Panda News se figea, l'ayant remarqué à son tour, et rapidement il comprit pourquoi une exclamation d'horreur avait suivi son absence de geste.

À en juger par la taille du cadavre, c'était bel et bien un Sommet.

Doucement, il déposa le marteau contre un mur et se pencha pour le retourner, aidé de son allié qui resta silencieux même alors que le visage entre ses bras se découvrit.

\- Je suis désolée, marmonna à mi-voix le Présentateur TV, ne cherchant pas à le brusquer alors qu'il le sentait si ému.

Pour toute réponse, son ami au teint blême secoua tristement la tête.

\- Il n'aurait pas pu s'en sortir.

Entre eux, les traits du Geek suffisaient en effet à prouver toute la violence dont il avait été victime. Ou dans tous les cas, la brûlure autour de l'impact à son front indiquait qu'il avait connu la mort à bout portant.

Son collègue de SLG inspira près de lui fortement par la bouche, ce qui, supposa le reporter, ne devait pas être spécialement agréable compte tenu du fait qu'elle était remplie de sang.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui.

Les mains du blessé fouillèrent après un moment les poches du cadavre, tandis que le Présentateur jeta un œil autour d'eux.

A présent qu'ils étaient tous ou presque groupés, ils ne devraient pas y avoir d'inquiétudes à avoir, ils se protégeraient les uns les autres. Mais malgré cela, il ne pouvait empêcher un mauvais pressentiment de l'envahir, décuplant ses sens en alertes. Nul ne pouvait prédire leur avenir en de telles circonstances, et au fond de lui, quelque chose préféra l'en prévenir avant qu'il ne se persuade du contraire.

\- Oh, c'est... Regarde !

Le cri de son camarade s'accompagna d'une main agitant sous son nez un paquet de gâteaux. Des sablés enrobés de chocolat.

Aussitôt, sans qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher, il se mit à saliver et du bien vite étouffer les grognements de son estomac. Combien de temps avait-il passé sans manger ?

\- Garde-les pour toi, s'entendit-il pourtant marmonner à regret, c'est toi qui les as trouvés et on ne peut pas en donner à tout le monde.

Bien que son corps était prêt à se jeter sur l'emballage à moitié écrasé, il s'en détourna donc pour chercher du regard le drapeau de fortune qui au loin se démarquait de l'obscurité par de petits sauts. Jusqu'à ce que son ami lui agrippe l'avant-bras.

\- Tu ne peux pas refuser l'occasion de te nourrir ! Je les ai trouvés et je partage, d'accord ?

D'ordinaire, proposer aide, temps ou gâteau à un autre était une habitude banalisée par quiconque la vivait au quotidien. Mais en cet instant, le Présentateur TV crut en réaliser la véritable beauté. Il comprenait comme offrir requerrait un véritable don de soi et ne pouvait être anodin. Alors, toujours poussé par les réactions de son corps, il se permit avec un petit remerciement de prendre le sablé que l'on lui tendait avant de reprendre arme et route, suivit de son camarade.

Il avait oublié comme avoir un goût sur la langue était agréable, à tel point qu'il se força à ne pas engloutir son maigre repas d'une seule bouchée. Pourtant ne resta vite entre son pouce et son index que quelques miettes, ce qui lui permit de constater comme ce premier ne portait plus la marque de ses dents qui deux jours plus tôt s'étaient enlisées dans son épiderme. Il réalisait à quelle point cette blessure avait été superficielle, comparée à celle de son camarade qui pourtant paraissait encaisser le coup. Il était plutôt triste que ce soit en pareille occasion, mais la fin des tensions entre tous promettait une unicité reposante et bienvenue, et la peine qu'il ressentait une fois ses aprioris passés prouvait qu'il retrouvait déjà un semblant de sensibilité, de notion de vie collective.

Pour la première fois depuis semblait-il des lustres, tout allait relativement bien.

* * *

Comprimé, oppressé. Comme si on l'avait fait rentrer de force dans un tuyau. Comme si on avait voulu l'étouffer.

Mais respirait-il encore ?

Le monde n'était plus fait que d'une couleur unie mais il ne saurait déterminer laquelle, de même que le sens des mots qu'il distinguait par bribes plus ou moins loin de lui. Quel monde étrange.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il attendait ainsi, une éternité, jusqu'à ce que soudainement, sans prévenir, il sentit une série de doigts renforcer leur prise sur son poignet. On le tenait fermement, l'empêchant peut-être de flotter, comme ceux qui murmuraient autour d'eux. Il voulut ouvrir les yeux, mais eu l'impression de ne rien pouvoir discerner. Comme si il se trouvait immergé tout en sachant que ce n'était pas le cas. Et avant qu'il n'accepte de retrouver cet état léthargique, une forte lumière inonda la maigre vision dont il disposait.

Ses pieds heurtèrent le sol avec violence.

Une lancinante douleur se manifesta à son poignet, qu'une main relâcha de manière presque nonchalante malgré la poigne qu'elle lui avait visiblement fait subir. Encore, il tâcha d'observer son environnement, et put cette fois constater comme celui-ci était incroyablement sombre. À lui en piquer les yeux.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

Une voix sombre et grave avait percé le silence, ayant une origine précise tout à fait identifiable qui se trouva être à deux pas de lui. Un rapide coup d'œil et il apparut qu'elle était celle d'un homme au teint pâle et dont le chapeau haut-de-forme compensait quelque peu sa petite taille. Son visage, surtout, était marqué de tâches grises soulignant le contour de ses yeux et le sang maculant sa chemise aux longues manches blanches aurait fait fuir quiconque d'un tant soit peu sensé.

Sauf que lui ne l'avait jamais été.

\- Bien...

Soudainement apeuré, il s'intéressa davantage au monde autour de lui, se détournant de son camarade d'infortune qui époussetait avec lenteur sa longue veste noire. Était-ce lui, où il se propageait dans ce lieu de sacrées mauvaises ondes ?

\- Avant que tu ne reprennes ta vie de mortel, je dois t'avertir d'une chose.

Il se retourna, prêtant de nouveau attention à l'impressionnant homme qui venait de l'apostropher. À présent qu'il y prêtait plus d'attention, il se souvint l'avoir percuté quelques instant plutôt, alors qu'il courrait à travers le labyrinthe, effrayé par le décompte de l'Homme au Masque. Cela signifiait-il que le cauchemar avait commencé ?

\- Toi et moi sommes entrés en collision à l'instant où un pleur m'a fait quitter ce monde pour le mien.

Perdu, il ne trouva en pareille occasion rien de plus expressif qu'un froncement de sourcil pour traduire toute sa perplexité. Cette personnalité, réalisait-il en effet, lui avait déjà été présenté par son camarade hippie lors des improbables rendez-vous de leurs folles familles. Sous le nom de Démon, il lui avait vaguement été décrit comme un double silencieux et capable d'entrer en connexion avec le monde des esprits, ceux à quoi il avait répondu qu'il reprendrait bien une taffe. Les priorités avaient depuis bien changées.

\- Man, je comprends pas bien...

Les yeux bleu délavé du Démon se plongèrent dans les siens avec une facilité déconcertante. Comme s'il ne pouvait connaître aucune notion de gêne.

\- Tu m'as suivi contre ton gré jusqu'à ce que vous autres, hommes, appelez l'au-delà. Deux jours durant au moins une personne foulant ces lieux a eu recours à ses larmes, raison pour laquelle nous n'avons pu y revenir depuis. C'est pourquoi tu ne dois en aucun cas en révéler ce que tu n'aurais dû voir si prématurément.

Le Hippie de Minute Papillon, confus et ne réalisant pas encore toute la mesure de ce qui avait été sa situation, faillit l'assurer qu'il n'avait absolument rien vu, mais fut coupé d'un geste grave.

\- Si tu désobéis à cette condition, si tu révèles les secrets de la mort, elle n'aura d'autres choix que de te reprendre.

Les questions et affirmations qui lui brûlaient les lèvres s'évanouirent. Il avait l'air si sérieux.

\- Je dirais rien, man, tâcha-t-il encore de le rassurer, le ton pourtant moins serein, trahissant son très récent désir de se sortir de cette situation on ne pouvait plus incongrue.

\- Je l'espère pour toi. Il serait dommage de voir s'écourter une vie de cette façon.

Étrangement, il aurait encore voulu tenter de le convaincre, son attention entièrement fixée sur l'objectif de pouvoir encore se sentir comme plus tôt en parfaite sécurité. Et pas menacé si vite de garder un silence sur ce qu'il n'avait pu comprendre, et visiblement abandonné par le Démon qui peu à peu perdait de son opacité pour se fondre dans le décor. C'est en remarquant ce détail, d'ailleurs, que ces piètres mots se perdirent avant même qu'il n'ait pu les organiser.

\- Heu... Man ?

Il l'avait interpellé d'une voix angoissée. Son regard se perdit brièvement sur les alentours.

Décidément, quelque chose avait bien changé depuis qu'il avait quitté les lieux. L'air était lourd, presque étouffant. Et comme il s'y était attendu, l'instant suivant ne le fut que davantage lorsqu'il se retrouva tout à fait seul.

Un nouvel examen du monde qui l'entourait et les battements de son cœur s'emballèrent sous la pression d'un stress accroissant.

Il était perdu.

Perdu dans le temps, dans l'espace et même dans ses idées.

Étonnement, ce fut dans cet instant d'angoisse qu'il réalisa que son écharpe n'était plus à son cou et scruta aussitôt le sol en quête de son bien. Il faisait si sombre. Et si froid. Raison pour laquelle d'ailleurs sans doute il avait dû remarquer son absence.

Après un moment de vaines recherches qui étaient peut-être au fond un vague prétexte à ne pas prendre de décision qu'il pourrait regretter, il dû bien opter pour une voie qu'il suivit nerveusement, tâchant de se rassurer en enfonçant deux poings dans les poches de son jean délavé. Ça sentait mauvais. Ça sentait l'urine. Et le sang.

Il tâcha de se concentrer sur ses derniers souvenirs, se revit parcourir ces allées à la poursuite de son homologue de Salut les Geeks qu'il venait d'apercevoir, qui au loin l'avait fixé avant de faire demi-tour. Pourquoi l'avait-il fui ?

Cette question, malgré des circonstances déjà bien dramatiques, suffit à réellement l'inquiéter.

Etait-il possible qu'il l'ait rejeté, alors qu'ils s'étaient toujours si bien entendu ? Pensait-il qu'il aurait été capable de lui faire du mal ? Et d'ailleurs, pensait-il encore ?

Il prêtait un peu attention à la hauteur des murs autour de lui quand il déterra cette interrogation du fil de ses pensées.

Son camarade, mort ?

Bien malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher d'admettre que celui-ci n'était doté d'aucune connaissance qui aurait pu lui permettre de faire face à des hommes cherchant à le tuer et maniant pour la plupart régulièrement une arme. Et, fixant le plafond au loin comme s'il pouvait apporter la réponse à toutes ses questions, il osa imaginer le pire. Très vite, les dizaines de visages de ses frères et amis lui parvinrent nettement les uns après les autres. Comment allaient-ils ?

Par pur réflexe, il fouilla ses larges vêtements à la recherche de joints mais n'y trouva que le fond de ses poches et un vieux briquet. Il aurait pourtant tellement aimé se tirer du piège que lui tendait déjà sa maladive nervosité.

Comme chaque fois qu'il devait se passer de sa drogue, il se mordilla les ongles et les détruit un par un, incapable de progresser davantage et regrettant déjà la plus chaleureuse compagnie du Démon. Lorsque par hasard son attention se tourna vers un lointain mur au sommet duquel il perçu un mouvement. Parcouru d'une forte décharge d'adrénaline, un peu comme s'il ratait une marche dans le grand escalier chez Kriss, il en déglutît d'appréhension, et mit un temps avant de réaliser que rien ni personne ne semblait le viser.

C'était vraisemblablement l'irrégulier sautillement d'une très mince silhouette se détachant péniblement de l'ombre qui l'avait alerté, et qui surplombait les épaisses structures de béton tel un signal de fumée.

Sa marche reprit presque sans qu'il ne le réalise, et ses yeux restèrent fixés sur ce qui l'intriguait désormais de plus en plus.

Après tout, qu'avait-il à perdre en suivant ce probable signe de vie ? Moins certainement qu'en restant bras ballants dans ce milieu si hostile pour sa santé mentale.

D'autant plus qu'à chaque fois qu'il fermait ses paupières, il revoyait cet espace blanc, flou, serein, trop serein. Comme si en ce lieu plus rien ne pouvait jamais arriver, ni le bon, ni le mauvais. Et ces voix étouffées...

Il secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Mais malheureusement l'accumulation de toutes les substances qu'il avait pu prendre dans son existence paraissaient avoir ankylosé sa volonté, déréglant son attention, spoliant ses intentions, le rendant amorphe à toute prise de décisions. En enterrant ses problèmes sous des montagnes de roulés, il avait perdu la capacité de maîtriser de telles choses, et, malgré lui, chaque fois qu'il tâchait de les repousser les souvenirs se faisaient plus clairs.

Seule en subsistait, plus forte, la croyance folle qu'il ne pouvait être seul. Qu'il ne pouvait être le dernier.

Et une dernière pensée pour son homologue le poussa cette fois à accélérer le pas, son attention rivée sur son seul repaire.

* * *

\- Celui-là est mort aussi. Quelqu'un sait qui c'est ?

Brusquement attentif, le Redneck se figea un moment, mais, personne n'étant visiblement capable d'identifier le cadavre en question, reprit sa route avec lenteur. De l'autre côté du mur qu'il longeait depuis un moment, des murmures s'entrechoquèrent, comme s'il y avait véritablement là sujet à débat, jusqu'à ce qu'une exclamation en jaillisse, incompréhensible. Visiblement, quelqu'un venait de reconnaître le corps, et le Beauf, dépité, alla user ses semelles plus loin pour ne pas avoir à entendre davantage de ses lamentations. Repoussant les limites de sa fatigue, il avança, une main suspicieuse toujours prête à agripper son arme qui gardait encore quelques traces de ce qu'on lui avait fait cracher plus tôt.

\- Savannah ?

Sans relâche, ses yeux scrutaient le sol, tâchant d'anticiper le cruel instant fatidique où il l'apercevrait sans doute les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche tordue dans un cri sans fin.

\- J'ai trouvé un couteau !

Déjà plus au loin, cette brusque interjection provoqua une succession de ravissements aussi divers que les directions d'où ils pouvaient provenir.

Même pour ceux ayant eu le courage d'aller faire une battue de leur côté, ils restaient ensemble, combattant par l'union les traumatismes particuliers.

Si le Beauf n'avait jamais vraiment connu de pareil mouvement, il l'appréciait tout en le maudissant de l'isoler davantage parmi le malheur des autres. Qui pouvait l'aider, si tous étaient déjà occupés à panser leurs blessures ? Qui pouvait aider Savannah ?

Perdu dans ce monceau d'angoisses qui pour son cas relevait de l'exceptionnel, son cœur se serra à la vue d'un corps à quelques pas du sien alors qu'il avait décidé sur un coup de tête de changer de direction.

Pas du même moule que le sien, remarqua-t-il aussitôt, trop grand, trop frêle, trop pâle.

\- Eh ! hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces après une seconde d'hésitation. Il y en a un par ici !

Sitôt qu'il se tue, il se senti traversé d'un étrange sentiment. Quelque chose qui lui assurait qu'il avait fait quelque chose de bien.

Des exclamations répondirent à son appel et des pas se rapprochèrent, ceux de plusieurs personnes venues aider à manipuler le cadavre ou comme lui à la recherche d'un proche.

\- Quelle famille ?

\- Papillon, cria-t-il en réalisant à quel genre de personnalité appartenait ce type de barbe longue.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'en avait vu un moment plus tôt qu'une ridicule partie de ce qu'ils avaient pu représenter... Avant. Car la famille Beaujolaise au grand complet à Noël, c'était quelque chose. Au moins une vingtaine, sinon plus. Et pourtant, ils semblaient avoir été décimés.

Poussé par un rythme malheureusement devenu machinal, il appela de nouveau le nom de sa fille et reprit sa marche, ne pouvant s'empêcher au passage de grimacer devant la main brisée ainsi que l'impressionnante quantité de sang s'étant écoulée de la cervelle du mort. Il avait dû passer un très mauvais moment.

Et aussi effrayant que cela puisse l'être, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se demander combien d'entre eux avaient pu connaître un sort semblable à celui de ce malheureux.

Il avait fait une bonne chose en le signalant plutôt que de le fouiller pour son propre compte comme il avait d'abord pu l'envisager. C'est ainsi qu'il aurait aimé qu'on l'assiste dans sa propre quête.

\- Savannah ?

Il sentait mieux que jamais comme il mettait ses cordes vocales à rude épreuve, mais les malmena encore avec une espérance qu'il ne se serait soupçonné. Lui si défaitiste qui allait toujours au plus simple sans chercher plus loin que le bout de son canon reprit de plus belle, se figeant alors que pour la seconde fois en si peu de temps il vit un cadavre un travers de son chemin. Ou du moins la moitié, la partie supérieure du mort étant en travers d'un couloir avoisinant.

Avec lenteur, il se résolu à s'approcher pour s'assurer de certains détails avant de prévenir ses camarades, mais se jeta finalement sur le corps en reconnaissant le temps d'une seconde le presque méconnaissable T-shirt rose de celle qu'il avait tant cherché.

\- Savannah !

Pour peut-être la première fois de son existence, il sentit que des larmes pourraient bien lui monter aux yeux quand il remarqua la petite flaque de sang séché dans laquelle trempaient ses bagues pour enfants aux motifs de lunes ou de fleurs. N'osant la déplacer, il dû se positionner au-dessus d'elle dans un équilibre précaire pour oser affronter ses blessures. Il remarqua vite la plaie ayant imbibé le t-shirt d'hémoglobine qui, comme il le réalisa brusquement alors qu'il n'y croyait déjà plus, se soulevait lentement.

Vivante.

Le choc le figea un moment, puis ce fut le temps de réaliser et de prendre une décision.

\- Hey...

Il secoua doucement son épaule. Rien n'aurait pu davantage le rassurer que de la voir bien consciente. Alors après avoir jeté un œil par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier que personne ne les observait, il réitéra son geste.

\- Papa est là, ma puce. Faut se lever.

Un mouvement de paupière lui répondit. Le Redneck aurait volontiers hurlé pour attirer du secours, mais il eut peur pour le confort de la blessée qui paraissait avoir perdu beaucoup de sang et se retint. Il pourrait bien s'occuper d'elle, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

-Papa ?

La voix rauque de la Sommet lui arracha un soupir soulagé.

\- Oui, je suis là.

\- Le Patron il m'a tiré dessus alors que j'ai rien fait...

Ses dents se mirent aussitôt à grincer. S'il ne savait pas le Patron mort, il en aurait à présent volontiers été le responsable. Cependant, il fit de son mieux pour dissimuler sa colère et jeta la lanière retenant son fusil par-dessus son épaule, dégageant son bras qui tenta maladroitement de soulever Savannah.

\- Je sais. Mais c'est bientôt fini, accroche-toi à moi. Tu peux te relever ?

Sans répondre, sa fille se hissa jusqu'à être debout, lui broyant au passage l'épaule à laquelle elle s'était agrippée. Avec un sourire qu'il espéra un peu fier, il l'aida à amorcer quelques pas, guettant du coin de l'œil la moindre des expressions de douleur qui aurait pu trahir une quelconque souffrance.

\- Papa ?

\- Oui ?

Le Redneck ne put s'empêcher de se mordiller la langue. Il avait tout fait malgré son caractère difficile pour élever la gamine que lui avait pondu Mathieu, et ce n'était certainement pas pour répondre à des questions sur les carnages qu'elle avait pu constater ces dernières heures. Autant déjà trouver un moyen d'esquiver ce qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas expliquer, ce pour quoi il ne suffirait pas d'accuser une quelconque minorité pour l'écarter de la conversation...

\- Elle a mal comme ça, la biche, quand on lui tire dessus ?

Sans même pouvoir s'en empêcher, il éclata de rire, si fort qu'il se surpris lui-même de cette quiétude. Et avec cette fois plus de peine repensa à cette vidéo, qui avait signé son apparition. Tout allait si bien, à cette époque... Enfin, il se plaignait de tout et de tout le monde, mais au moins il était inconscient, n'avait jamais pu expérimenter la famine, la peur ou la solitude, et de ce fait était pour lui en ce temps bien plus heureux.

\- Non, lâcha-t-il alors d'un ton faussement détaché, repensant aux cadavres qu'il avait pu abandonner de l'autre côté de son viseur. Bien sûr que non.

Il vérifia bien que les pieds de Savannah ne traînaient pas au sol tout en la maintenant difficilement droite. Il lui aurait fallu le support de quelqu'un autre, mais il s'était tant éloigné sans en alerter ses camarades que ceux-ci avaient dû partir de leur côté.

\- Dommage, souffla difficilement la petite comme si cela pouvait être une réelle déception.

Elle tremblait. La déplacer n'avait peut-être pas été une idée lumineuse et il s'en voulu rapidement d'avoir été prêt à la suivre jusqu'au bout. Préoccupé, il se figea un instant pour reprendre son souffle.

Il fatiguait. Son corps entier lui hurlait de se reposer, en totale contradiction avec son estomac qui votait plutôt pour un ravitaillement immédiat. Et impossible.

Tout près de lui, le regard de Savannah en disait long sur ce qu'elle pouvait comprendre de la scène.

\- J'ai faim aussi.

\- Il faudra attendre.

La petite ayant rarement connu une telle fermeté, elle se tue sans ajouter plus d'argument à son caprice. Laissant place au silence quelques minutes, elle sursauta pourtant après avoir promené son regard au loin. Le Redneck, d'autant plus alerte qu'il n'était pas en mesure de dégainer son arme, se figea instantanément.

\- Quoi ?

\- J-J'ai vu quelqu'un !

\- Qui ?

\- Je sais pas...

Le ton pressant du double de Mathieu avait dû angoisser encore le sien propre qui tremblait de plus belle. La gorge brusquement sèche, le beauf serra encore sa poigne sur le bras de sa fille et inspira, prêt à tonner:

\- Je suis armé, et c'est pas la peine de chercher à m'avoir par surprise.

Silence. Si long et épais qu'il faillit croire en une erreur, faillit car une silhouette mains levés fini par lentement sortir de l'ombre d'un mur.

\- Man, tire pas !... C'est moi !

Perplexe, il jeta coup d'œil à Savannah tout aussi abasourdie avant de se tourner vers le nouveau venu qui s'approchait lentement.

\- Tu fais quoi ici, toi ?

Évidemment, il l'avait reconnu, cette voix qui marmonnait les soirs de fêtes des stupidités à le faire soupirer de gêne. Cette voix qui se mêlait toujours à celle de l'un de ses frères, qu'il n'avait jamais entendu pour lui mais dont il imaginait sans peine le ton permanent.

Le Hippie, puisqu'il le savait portant aussi ce nom, ralentit quelque peu en l'entendant jusqu'à baisser ses bras qui redevinrent ballants.

\- Je me suis paumé, man, on est où ? Ils sont où les autres ?

Le membre de la famille de Minute Papillon fixa d'abord Savannah un moment avant de faire de même pour semblait-il chaque zone d'ombre ayant pu camoufler une silhouette autour d'eux. On aurait dit un gamin cherchant sa mère dans une foule au supermarché. Cette image fit se lever un sourcil surpris au Sommet qui crut un instant à une ruse, ou une plaisanterie.

\- Ma parole, t'es resté perché sur ton cocotier combien de temps ?

Pas de réponse, juste un regard perdu et plein d'incompréhension.

\- Papa...

Savannah avait timidement pressé une main contre sa plaie et, à la vue de son sang sur ses doigts, s'était mise à trembler de plus belle, une lueur de réelle inquiétude dans les yeux.

\- Papa, j'vais mourir ?

\- Mais non, voyons, promis.

Le Redneck jeta un regard cependant moins assuré au Hippie qui au sien paraissait l'avoir correctement interprété.

\- Viens m'aider à la porter, on rejoint les autres, comme tu disais...

Du moins certains des autres, pensa-t-il sombrement tandis que le camé vint sans un mot de plus passer un bras autour des épaule de Savannah, ses yeux s'écarquillant au passage à la vue de sa blessure.

Porter la petite fut bien plus facile à deux, et bientôt le beauf pointa toujours en silence du doigt la pelle qui sautillait du haut d'un mur, approuvé d'un frénétique signe de tête. Un de plus à leur effectif ne sera décidément pas de trop.

* * *

\- Ce truc détruit les murs ?

\- Ouais. Je l'ai vu.

L'affirmation du Professeur Pédoncule, plus forte que les bavardages incessants des sceptiques, suffit à brusquement les faire taire. Face à eux, le Présentateur TV lança un petit sourire à celui qui avait soutenu son action et, tâchant d'ignorer sa propre nervosité, reprit :

\- Maintenant que je suis le seul à soulever le marteau 5t, je n'ai plus à craindre de vous dire que... On peut l'utiliser pour sortir d'ici.

Son regard qu'il espéra suffisamment serein se tourna vers le Tueur, qui avait tenté pour vérifier ses dires de soulever l'improbable masse. Évidemment en vain. Seul la tirer à bout de bras comme il l'avait fait plus tôt restait réalisable pour qui avait suffisamment de muscles ou de volonté, et encore, ses propres bras fatigués en avaient acquis quelques séquelles. Des petits picotements les parcouraient en effet encore, signe d'un trop grand effort qu'il tâchait de minimiser, de même que la douleur qui quelque part dans son corps lui faisait l'effet d'une vrille. La dernière balle du Patron était-elle toujours là, parmi sa chair ? Il secoua la tête, comme s'il cherchait à s'ébrouer d'une pluie de questions gênantes qu'il repoussa. Il ne pouvait se permettre pour le moment d'ainsi se préoccuper de sa santé déjà moralement atteinte. Il devait rester efficace.

\- Rappelez-vous comment nous sommes entrés ici, reprit-il donc en cherchant à croiser tous les regards. Nous avons été groupés dans une salle et relâchés dans le labyrinthe. Cette salle doit mener au reste de l'asile. Et nous avons le moyen d'abattre toutes les cloisons pour la retrouver.

La plupart parurent perplexes. Parmi la bataille d'expressions circonspectes qu'ils s'échangeaient alors, le Tueur sembla le plus assidu, le visage calé entre ses doigts comme si échafauder de tels plans d'évasion pouvait être son quotidien.

\- Donc on devrait tout casser jusqu'à atteindre un vrai mur et faire le tour de l'ancien parking pour trouver la sortie ? C'est ça ?

L'ex-cadreur se tourna vers lui, ravi qu'il ne soit pas le seul à avoir songé à cette manière d'agir qui lui était apparue comme une révélation quelques heures plus tôt. Il se revoyait encore, craignant pour sa vie, ses mains moites laissant s'échapper le manche de son arme, le bruit de l'explosion qui en avait résulté. Il avait eu l'étrange sensation de briser ses chaînes, de jouer au-delà des règles, comme s'il pouvait traverser toute matière l'entravant. Un atout de taille, au cœur d'un labyrinthe.

\- C'est ce qui semble le plus méthodique, oui.

Une vague de murmures suivit ses paroles, tranchée d'une brutale interrogation :

\- Et après, on passe comment ?

\- J'ai trouvé ça !

De son côté théâtral qu'on lui connaissait si bien, le Présentateur de Panda News sortit tout sourire (dans la limite toutefois de son possible) d'un couloir, brandissant devant des visages autant ravis que choqués des bâtons de dynamique à la mèche encore longue. Soucieux de conserver la motivation ambiante parmi leur petite équipe, le Présentateur TV aurait voulu le féliciter pour sa trouvaille, lorsque sans raison apparente son attention se porta sur la forme ronde qui au sol avait roulé à l'arrivée de son camarade, comme effrayée. Elle lui était étrangement familière, et presque contre gré sa mémoire en chercha activement la raison. Ou, quand elle lui fit parvenir le résultat par bribes de flashback, tout à fait contre son gré.

"C'est un enfant !"

"Ah non, pas un enfant !"

Il chercha à humidifier sa gorge mais eu la sensation de la tarir encore davantage. Heureusement, les regards incompréhensifs de son assistance se détournèrent de lui ou de la blessure de son homologue pour un petit groupe qui à son tour les rejoint.

\- Gros !

Le Hippie des Sommet s'était levé d'un bond et avait enjambé la collecte d'armes entreposée au sol pour le rejoindre, et bien vite tous en comprirent la raison. Un bob aux dreads autant multicolores que synthétiques se démarqua alors qu'une forme fut déposée à même le sol.

\- Man !

Le second Hippie enjamba le corps pour retrouver le premier, hésitant semblait-il sur la démarche à suivre avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Le Présentateur TV cacha son profond soulagement. Malgré la taille qu'avait pu avoir leur famille, il en était à présent trois rescapés. Lui, le Hippie, et le Vegan qui ne disait plus mot, simplement recroquevillé près du Moine. Lui aussi aurait donc voulu accueillir chaleureusement son frère, mais, remarquant comme il s'accrochait à son propre homologue, il n'insista pas et fit plutôt signe au Professeur Pédoncule de réceptionner Pupuce qui leur faisait signe. Ce qui l'alerta en revanche fut l'image d'un Sommet penché sur un second, visiblement mal en point et dont la respiration haletante avait de quoi inquiéter. Le souffle court, espérant déjà qu'il ne soit pas trop tard, il se précipita vers eux. Les deux Sommet échangeaient à voix basse, dans un silence presque parfait.

\- Est-ce que je peux être utile ?

Il sentit quelques-uns de ses camarades se rapprocher pour également proposer leur aide, quand un cri perçant par-dessus son épaule le fit sursauter.

L'enfant qui avait la forme et la taille d'une balle de jonglage avait encore roulé, s'éloignant précipitamment du Moine qui s'était levé d'un bond. Dans la main de l'ecclésiastique, un semi-automatique rutilant, qui à l'air effaré du Professeur Pédoncule qui reculait, devait venir de l'une de ses poches. Tous par pur réflexe s'éloignèrent de même, à l'exception du Vegan qui fixa soudainement le Moine comme s'il pouvait lui apporter une quelconque libération. Le Hippie de Minute Papillon ne lui laissa cependant pas l'occasion de perdurer dans cette voie et le traîna difficilement en le saisissant par le pantalon, son double de SLG l'assistant tout en gardant son regard fixé sur celui indéchiffrable de son frère.

\- Gros...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? questionna le Présentateur TV, presque à mi-voix.

Les mains du Moine tremblaient et une lueur étrange vacillait au fond de son regard d'un bleu sombre. Il semblait terrifié. Dans son dos, le Professeur Pédoncule voulut sans doute par désir d'en finir au plus vite lui assener une frappe suffisante pour lui faire lâcher son arme, mais la personnalité de SLG le vit venir et recula, esquivant son coup de pelle et braquant sur lui son canon avec toujours aussi peu d'assurance.

\- Gros... Si c'est la faim, on est tous dans le même paquebot.

\- Repose cette arme, man, ça va bien se passer...

Fébrile, le Moine parut hésiter avant de secouer la tête presque maladivement. Dépassé par ce comportement, de loin le plus irrationnel qu'il ait pu observer malgré l'exotisme de ces derniers jours, le Présentateur TV n'osa s'interposer de peur d'empirer la situation. Et les autres, immobiles, parurent s'être donné la même démarche à suivre.

\- Ne vous approchez pas de moi ! s'écria pourtant le fanatique. Vous ne comprenez pas... Vous allez finir par me tuer.

L'accusation eut comme l'effet d'une bombe parmi les esprits de tous ceux qui, surpris, se jetèrent un regard trahissant une grande incompréhension. Et peut-être pour beaucoup un peu aussi de méfiance, qui ne pouvait être oubliée si facilement.

\- Non ! Si j'avais eu intérêt à te tuer, d'abord ça aurait été un dernier choix, et puis surtout crois-moi que ça serait déjà fait depuis un bail.

Le Tueur avait réussi à capter l'attention de son interlocuteur. Celui-ci se retourna pour le fixer un moment, alors que le Professeur Pédoncule osa cette fois s'approcher main tendue.

\- Allez, donne-le. Il ne peut rien t'arriver avec nous.

La personnalité religieuse regarda attentivement le Tueur, puis, semblant prêter davantage intérêt au sang qui assombrissait ses joues et ses cheveux en batailles, refusa encore de quelques pas à reculons cette approche.

\- Je ne peux pas faire confiance à des gens comme vous... Vous allez profiter que je ne sache pas me défendre... Vous n'avez plus aucune limite...

Un regard rendu fou par la terreur scruta chacun d'entre eux. Le Présentateur TV, figé par l'incompréhension, ne savait comment agir. Manifestement, les mots ne faisaient effets sur la crainte du Moine et son esprit alerte ne permettait aucune intervention qui aurait permis de le maîtriser. Le reporter se sentait dans cette situation aussi démuni que s'il était destiné à faire partie d'un public de la scène. Il fit alors davantage attention à ses camarades, au Vegan qui ne fixait plus que l'arme à feu à des pas de là, aux Hippies qui s'étaient mis en retrait, au Tueur et au Professeur Pédoncule, qui ne devaient pas être prêt d'abandonner la partie, à l'enfant qui tremblait dans un coin ou au Présentateur de Panda News, qui comme lui ne devait savoir où se mettre.

Le revolver que tenait le Moine se leva pourtant encore malgré ce calme relatif et les pointa tous, les uns après les autres, répandant son lot de terreur et d'adrénaline.

\- Mais Dieu est de mon côté, je ne risque rien... Il ne m'en voudra pas de me défendre...

\- Il est complètement taré !

L'interjection, lancée avec fureur par le Redneck encore accroupi aux côtés de son double enfantin et féminin, attira sur lui l'attention de son frère armé.

Le Moine parut hésiter à répondre, déglutit à plusieurs reprises. Lentement, le canon se tourna vers lui, et les traits du beauf se chargèrent sans doute malgré lui d'inquiétude. Derrière le religieux, le Présentateur TV, paralysé, vit le Tueur se tendre et, la seconde suivante, sauter en avant. Voyant la main de celui-ci se refermer sur le semi-automatique, il faillit crier victoire. Lorsqu'un coup de feu retentit.

Puis un second.

Un cri suraigu, suivis d'exclamations de surprise se confondant.

Le Moine et le Tueur avaient brusquement cessé leur lutte, suffisamment longtemps en tous cas pour permettre à ce dernier de maîtriser son adversaire, le plaquant au sol pour enfin parvenir à lui arracher son arme des mains. L'état de choc difficilement passé, le Présentateur TV voulu faire quelques pas et demander si l'un d'entre eux avait été touché, mais se tut presque aussitôt, sa propre blessure le clouant sur place. Et à peine le temps d'y déposer une main, il sursauta encore en entendant un hurlement sur sa gauche.

Le Redneck était pétrifié. Si une seconde le reporter admit avec horreur qu'il avait dû prendre une balle de plein fouet au vu de sa position, il réalisa pourtant la suivante qu'il n'en avait pas été la victime. Mais plutôt la personne qu'il secouait désespérément sans résultat, marmonnant son prénom en boucle avant que sa voix ne s'évanouisse. Au fur et à mesure que les regards se tournaient vers lui, le sien, figé dans un pur choc, se durcit, se faisant furibond.

\- CONNARD ! J'VAIS T'TUER, CONNARD !

Une seconde suffit au Présentateur TV pour réagir et comme son homologue de SLG saisit à temps le chasseur qui avait tenté de littéralement se jeter sur le croyant qui, lui, reculait à grand peine, se prenant les pieds dans sa soutane. Voyant son adversaire en si mauvaise posture, le beauf se débattit de plus belle.

\- Red ! se mit aussitôt à scander le Présentateur de Panda News en le maintenant par le t-shirt. Red, ça ne servirait à rien ! ... RED !

Le Redneck paraissait crouler sous la fatigue et les tentatives désespérées des deux reporters pour le maintenir de leur côté, le tissu de son vêtement craquant discrètement au milieu de sa bataille.

Comme prit d'un vertige, il s'écroula sur le béton et y resta la respiration saccadée, causée par la peine, la rage, la fatigue ou peut être tout à la fois.

Le Moine, lui, le fixait. Un air effaré déformant ses traits, il se traînait au sol, s'éloignait toujours plus de sa victime comme il aimerait sans doute le faire de la réalité. Ses lèvres s'agitaient en un flot de paroles muettes et ses doigts se crispaient contre le sol. Perdu.

Le Présentateur TV, bien qu'à quelques mètres de lui, entendait presque clairement des "c'est un cauchemar" prononcé entre quelques sanglots, et son propre ahurissement le plongea dans une sourde absence. Il aurait voulu soutenir le Redneck, le Moine, ou rassurer les autres, mais il ne pouvait que demeurer sans voix face à ce qui à ses yeux relevait désormais de l'accident. Ce qui était bien différent et autrement plus déplorable que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre.

\- Les gars, si on commence à se battre maintenant, ça va recommencer. C'est ce que vous voulez ? Vous voulez me donner le droit de vous coller une balle ?

La voix tonitruante du Tueur laissa place à un lourd silence de chaque côté. Les Hippies lâchèrent lentement le Vegan, celui de Minute Papillon allant sans un bruit rassurer la petite sphère à l'aspect caoutchouteux qui se présenta à lui sous le nom d'Ouki.

\- Il a raison, marmonna alors le Présentateur TV, son cerveau lui paraissant se remettre en état de marche. Nous ne devons pas nous diviser. Je sais que c'est dur, mais il faudra régler cette histoire plus tard.

Le Redneck, qui était resté accroupi au sol en cherchant sa respiration, balaya d'un geste l'initiative de son frère pacifiste qui avait voulu l'aider à se relever et lança au Présentateur un regard assassin. Celui-ci le soutint. Calmement. Jusqu'à ce que le beauf baisse les yeux en réalisant comme s'en prendre à lui n'arrangerait rien à son cas.

\- On peut y aller ?

Sa question fit visiblement l'effet d'un électrochoc à ses camarades qui pour la plupart se redressèrent pour se grouper près de lui. Ouki avait rebondi jusqu'à la poche du Professeur Pédoncule qui tenait toujours Pupuce, le Vegan était épaulé par leur autre frère... Tous semblaient bien là. Du moins ceux qui le pouvaient encore.

L'ex-cadreur se risqua pour la première fois à les compter. Ils étaient onze.

Onze.

La tête basse, surveillant juste un instant les gestes du Redneck qui avait abandonné le cadavre de sa fille avec une tristesse que beaucoup ne lui aurait soupçonné, il empoigna le marteau 5t comme s'il avait été à moitié enseveli dans le béton et le leva au-dessus de sa tête.

Il pourra toujours compter les murs pour ne plus avoir à entendre les pleurs par-dessus son épaule.

* * *

Son regard s'était promené comme il avait vu celui du Présentateur TV le faire sur leur petite foule, les chiffres s'entassant dans son crâne avec, il la préféra à la peine, perplexité.

\- Gros, pourquoi on est onze ? C'est pas que je m'en plaigne au contraire, mais il avait dit...

\- C'tait peut-être du bluff, le coupa le Tueur, ou alors ils y en a dans le tas comme la pelle ou les gens au sol qui ont été compté avec.

Il réfléchit un instant, mais ne put finalement que hocher la tête, ses pensées rendues floués par la fatigue.

\- Ouais. T'as sûrement raison, gros.

Son regard se tourna, du moins autant que pouvait lui permettre le bras du Vegan qu'il remorquait à grand peine, et se posa sur son camarade blanc comme un filtre.

\- Hey, gros !

Pas de réponse. S'inquiétant de plus en plus, il se pencha pour agripper son épaule.

\- Gros ?

\- Hein ?

Son homologue avait sursauté, tournant aussitôt ses yeux vitreux dans les siens. Pendant un instant, il n'eut la force d'ajouter un mot, tant le fait de le voir si mal à l'aise lui faisait perdre ses moyens.

\- T'es pas bien, gros ? Tu veux que je leur dise de s'arrêter un peu ?

Il n'avait jamais été un héros, juste un type qui voulait faire de son mieux et qui ne servait plus à rien. Faire de son mieux ne suffisait plus, la preuve, c'était la force surhumaine du Présentateur que lui conférait son marteau qui les aidait à se donner une chance. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était tenir pour ceux qui ne tenaient plus, prendre soin comme il le faisait avec le végétalien de ceux qui avaient payé cher le prix de leur survie, même s'ils n'en voulaient plus. Aider son compagnon à surmonter les événements était son seul moyen encore de se sentir un tant soit peu utile, et peut être au fond prenait-il ce rôle bien trop à cœur. Mais qui pouvait encore le prendre, sinon lui qui n'avait à se plaindre d'aucune séquelles ou presque l'empêchant de se protéger ?

\- Man, on n'a pas le temps... marmonna son alter en fuyant son regard.

\- Nan, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, gros ?

Il détailla de son mieux la posture de son ami pacifiste, qui ne paraissait pas blessé, là où lui-même se retenait de trop boiter pour ne pas l'inquiéter, serrant les dents alors que sa brûlure reprenait de plus belle. Du côté de ses côtes, il lui paraissait que sa peau avait enflée, et l'onde de douleur la transperçant se répercutait de plus en plus loin.

La personnalité de Minute Papillon, après un apparent instant d'hésitation, se tourna vers lui.

\- Mais t'as vu la même chose que moi, man ! Il l'a tué !

Il soupira, ignorant encore la douleur.

\- Ouais gros, je sais que c'est affreux. C'était pas nécessaire.

Il se sentit fixé, comme si sa réponse avait été trop courte ou bien trop inattendue.

Cette réaction l'intrigua tant qu'il voulut en demander encore quelques détails lorsque la silhouette du Tueur, ralentissant pour se ranger à sa gauche, l'interrompit avant qu'il ne put ouvrir la bouche.

\- Ça va, ta blessure ?

Il patienta une seconde. Et sourit.

\- M'ouais, gros, on fait avec.

Il vit dans les yeux de celui qui l'avait agressé une surprise passagère. Et quelque chose s'apparentant peut être à une forme de respect. Dans les iris bruns de cette personnalité dont il ignorait tout, il vit beaucoup de souffrance, de colère, et de tristesse. Mathieu avait sans doute raison lorsqu'il avait dit un jour qu'il savait voir au-delà des apparences. Peut-être était-ce là ce qu'il pouvait faire de mieux.

\- T'es blessé, man ?

La tête de son camarade se penchant pour tenter d'établir un contact visuel le fit de nouveau sourire. Il n'ajouta cependant rien, préférant rester muet plutôt que d'articuler un aveu qui n'aurait mené qu'à de trop longues explications. Le Tueur sembla d'ailleurs de cet avis car il ne répondit non plus, se mordillant la lèvre.

\- Ok... Désolé, hein. Si j'avais pu faire autrement...

\- Je sais, gros. C'est cool.

D'un regard entendu, ils se séparèrent afin qu'il retrouve son camarade qui, ayant peut-être remarqué comme son blessé l'entravait, passa à son tour un bras autour de ses épaules. Un silence s'installa alors rapidement entre eux. Lourd. Pesant. Comme il n'en avait jamais existé. Et quelque chose ne le supportait pas. Ils avaient toujours été si proches, toujours collés l'un à l'autre à se comprendre sans un mot, sans un geste, à apprécier à sa juste valeur leur ressemblance. Et soudainement, en l'espace de deux jours à peine, cette connexion lui paraissait s'être évanouie. Un arrière-goût de nostalgie lui venait déjà à l'esprit lorsqu'il pensait aux bons moments qu'ils avaient pu passer assis l'un près de l'autre dans un quelconque canapé à refaire le monde sans le connaitre. Aussi pour se rassurer se racla-t-il la gorge, décidé à en finir avec cette sensation des plus désagréables.

\- Alors... Ça a été, gros ? Je veux dire... Pour toi ?

Le regard ailleurs, son ami fixait le sol, n'ayant sans doute pas prêté attention à ses mots ou même à son inquiétude puisqu'il n'esquissa pas un geste pour la dissiper. Enfin, le Hippie de Minute Papillon leva son regard vers leur groupe, qui s'en vraiment s'en rendre compte pour certains passait un mur, n'entendant presque plus les bruits de gravas ou les avertissements de ceux se trouvant en tête du cortège.

\- Les autres sont morts, man ?

S'il était en train de boire, songea malgré lui son alter, il aurait sans doute recraché le liquide en question par pur réflexe, tant cette question provoqua en lui un raz-de marée d'émotions diverses. Durant un long moment, il ne savait que ressentir, entre la peine, la tristesse, l'incompréhension, la douleur… Ce ne fut qu'une fois sa capacité de voir au-delà de ce qui venait de le submerger retrouvée qu'il se mit à presque bégayer, la voix brusquement tremblante :

\- Ouais... Y'a plus que nous...

D'immenses doutes emplirent son esprit. Son ami avait-il développé un genre de traumatisme ? Il semblait absent, comme s'il venait à peine d'arriver parmi eux, constatant les dégâts d'un cauchemar qu'il n'avait pas vécu.

\- D'accord...

Sa visible résignation ne lui en parut que plus inquiétante. Le silence reprit, ses pas suivant machinalement ceux qui ouvraient la voie, jusqu'à ce que le présentateur de Panda News, les bras chargés d'armes en tout genre, ne se mette à reculer dans leur direction.

\- On a récupéré un autre flingue, tu le veux ?

La question, surréaliste, ne suffit qu'à le plonger encore davantage dans la nostalgie de ces jours de lutte, où il avait déclamé tant de fois que la vie était bien plus belle sans balles. Il aurait aimé rester dans cette insouciance, ne jamais avoir à remettre en question une telle conviction pour la nécessité d'avoir à se défendre.

\- Nan, gros, on s'occupe du mangeur de laitue, prends là, toi.

Son camarade, qui fixait ses pieds, releva soudainement la tête et étouffa un cri, alertant le reporter qui dû alors réaliser qu'il en était la raison. Un profond sentiment de malaise se propagea rapidement parmi les trois personnalités, le Présentateur tachant de le désamorcer d'un mauvais rire nerveux.

\- Je... Je suppose que je ne dois pas être beau à voir ?

Le Hippie de Minute Papillon secoua frénétiquement la tête, encore semblait-il sous le choc. Le regard du mutilé se tourna alors vers lui, qui n'esquissa pas un geste. Que faire ? Que dire ? Malgré son profond désir de bien faire, il ne savait tout simplement de quoi pouvait bien avoir besoin son frère pour à cet instant continuer d'y croire. Alors même que sa figure lui criait que rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant. Et que pour toujours la marque de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu resterait gravée sur son visage.

\- Vous croyez que ça se soignera bien ?

Son camarade, tout comme lui, ne fit plus un mouvement qui aurait pu le trahir. Ils n'étaient pas des spécialistes en matière de soin (bien qu'ils aient un jour tenté de guérir une plaie de Kriss avec du jus de rhubarbe pressé au cours d'un trip), mais eux-mêmes se doutaient du caractère impossible de la chose. Contrairement à son double, il n'avait pas vraiment de difficulté à soutenir le regard de son frère, mais la vue de sa plaie déchiquetée, de son sang séché, lui infligeait davantage de peine que de véritable malaise. Il ne put donc que soupirer pour se donner du courage et bredouiller les premiers mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit :

\- P't'être gros… Ouais.

Avec un sourire rassuré qui le fit se sentir un brin coupable, le Présentateur se retourna en glissant un revolver dans la poche de son costard.

\- On va devoir se battre, man ?

\- Peut-être, gros.

Sa réponse était cette fois automatique, comme tout à fait résignée. Bien sûr, il était partisan de l'idée selon laquelle il était en toutes situations possible de faire un choix, cependant, le Vegan à moitié effondré sur ses épaules et son acolyte le soutenant de l'autre côté, il doutait de pouvoir se permettre un pas de travers. Comme lorsqu'il avait bien dû admettre que la mort du Patron était la seule solution afin de donner une chance au plus grand nombre. Qui aurait-il été pour clamer qu'une vie devait être préservée au péril de dizaine d'autres ? Il s'était alors tu, et à cette image s'il devait avoir à user de la force, il le ferait, ne serait-ce que pour retrouver Mathieu, pour lequel il s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Était-il blessé ? La voix de son créateur à travers les enceintes du labyrinthe lui revint de plus en plus nettement. Il avait eu l'air d'avoir été traité correctement, en espérant que cela dure.

\- C'est là ! C'est là !

Le cri du Tueur le tira de sa transe. Il se figea, suivi de son camarade, et durant une seconde il lui parut que le Vegan avait réagi d'un tremblement à ce brusque arrêt. Juste derrière lui, il vit le Redneck s'écarter du Moine d'un grand pas, comme s'il venait de se réveiller.

\- Écartez-vous, reculez !...

Le Professeur Pédoncule atteignit leur champ de vision, reculant tout en faisant signe à leurs compagnons de faire de même. Levant les yeux du côté du mur contre lequel ils étaient tous serrés, il vit à son tour les discrets marquages d'une grande double porte, lorsqu'un grand coup digne d'une masse sur une enclume retenti alors, les déformant légèrement depuis son point d'observation.

\- Essaie encore, ça va passer, regarde !

Un second coup suivi donc le premier, pliant la tôle de la porte qui se changea alors en un obstacle digne d'une course de haie. Sauf que les coureurs avaient une tronçonneuse.

\- L'idéal, ce serait de ne pas se précipiter comme des abrutis, s'écria le Tueur en cherchant le regard de tous tandis que dans son dos le Présentateurs TV poursuivait sa tâche sous les yeux de son alter-ego. On reste groupé, on attend de voir un peu ce qui se passe, on ne gâche pas les munitions…

"Il est 12h45. Nous avons constaté des dégradations majeures de nos appareils... Fort regrettables. Sachez que vous en prendre à notre matériel ne vous avance nullement et pourrait être sévèrement réprimandé…"

Tous s'étaient figés, comme si le plafond du labyrinthe pouvait leur tomber sur la tête. Le Tueur fut une nouvelle fois le premier à réagir, allant prendre dans les bras du présentateur de Panda News quelques cartouches qu'il engouffra dans les poches de sa veste avant de hurler au second reporter resté cloué sur place.

\- ON S'EN FOUT, ACCÉLÈRE !

Le marteau bondit et s'abaissa une nouvelle fois, provoquant un crissement sourd qui étouffa tout à fait les mots de l'Homme au Masque durant ce qui parut être de longues minutes. Puis, d'un mouvement lent, l'ex-cadreur repoussa la porte dont le verrou avait dû être délogé de ses gonds, retenant visiblement son souffle. Le Hippie réalisa alors que les haut-parleurs s'étaient tus, et ne sachant comment l'interpréter, préféra ne pas en tenir rigueur pour le moment. Tout ce qui parvint à ses oreilles fut le murmure du présentateur TV qui se recula pour leur faire face, un grand sourire scotché sur son visage.

\- C'est ouvert.


End file.
